The Legend's of remnant
by Gold-iron Darkus
Summary: There are legends that echo and ring throughout time and space but for remnant it only is filled with legends, Some of great power and some of great horror but which is true and which is false? M rated lemon's later constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the street's where my home used to be, My life had gone down hill when that day happened, the day My parent's died. I was wondering the street's of My home city, I had been like this for...How long has it been about ten year's or twelve I was not sure.

The day's flew past me like dust does when I see a thunderstorm coming My eyes would just adjust and I would watch the bolt's strike the ground or lightning tower's in the distance wondering if one was going to hit me.

But sadly they never did I was looking for something but had not found it in the three day's I spent searching for it, I was walking down the street when three men were walking towards me normally I would pick a fight but this time it would be different.

I was walking past them when, "OOF" I grunted as I fell and hit my ass on the concrete, "Hey jackass watch where your going, Wait...WHOO BOY" He started out and I mentally sighed this guy was a pain in my ass, "Well well well look who it is boy's it's our old friend blaze Templar" He said as I got up and readied for a fight my dad's pistol was in the back of my pant's.

"Well if it isn't pork chop my old piggy" I joked cockily as He gritted his teeth and said "Oh really where is your bro did he leave you like mommy and daddy did" I felt anger, unstoppable anger towards the three of them as they laughed it up.

My misery was about to end with this fight, I ran forward and sucker punched him in the face knocking him over, I quickly moved to the left and right sucker punching his lackey's as well. I saw them fall to the floor as a fist came swinging at me and I put my elbow up to block, I then grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder harshly against the concrete.

I heard a crunching sound as He hit the concrete, I smirked in victory as He screamed in pain, His shoulder had dislocated and He was currently holding it and while I was distracted by him. His lackey's came up behind me and grabbed me by the face making me and slamming me down on the ground and I bounced up harshly with a crack noise and when I barely made it back up I was then drop kicked by pork chop.

I was sent flying back and I hit the concrete which sent me sprawling across, I clutched my head in pain as a throbbing sense in my head made me sick to my stomach. I opened my eyes painfully and saw pork and his lackey's standing there smiling in their victory over me.

I felt my other half awaken and I smirked and stood up, My eyes had turned red and my anger was rising. I felt him take over and he smirked as He took control, He used my body to sprint forward and punch each of them in the face moving forward quickly to kick one in the stomach and grabbing the other two's leg's and spinning around.

He then threw them at pork whom was getting up from the blow to his rib cage which was cracked, he stood up only to find them heading towards him screaming in fear as they hit their boss. I felt him release control and his parting word's were "Keep on fighting or else" I nodded as I regained control.

I then blinked and saw them on the ground and as I turned to continue walking I felt something go through my back, I gasped in pain as I felt my back get stabbed repeatedly. I quickly turned around and shot him with my dad's pistol and the other two, As the three shot's rang throughout the city.

I saw them fall to the floor and I knew I had to move, I threw the gun and it hit the floor with a clacking noise, The entire thing was empty and I had spent the last three shot's to kill three thug's, I then headed to my city's park and I saw my favorite bench in the middle, I walked over and sat down.

I felt the blood from the wound's fall down my back and I knew it was time for me to go, I was about to close my eyes but suddenly the area in front of me lit up with a red, white, black and yellow energy. All the energies flowing around the park into a singular portal in front of me, I was shocked, scared and excited at the portal appearing before me but the question was where does it lead.

I had sat there for a good few minute's pondering on what to do and I had two option's now, One was to go through the portal and see where I would go but my wound's might kill me before I could go anywhere. Two I could stay here and die of my wound's living with the regret of never knowing where this portal might lead.

So you know which one I picked, I got up and walked over to the portal, "Alright no regret's right...RIGHT LET'S GO" I yelled as I charged into the portal, My vision faded to nothing as the fading sound's of a police siren felt sounded like peace to me.

The silence soon took over as I floated through a darkness I was all but too familiar with, The night's were dark and cold if you had ragged clothes and moldy sock's. I was sick of being sick and to top it off I felt pain shoot through my back as I screamed in pain.

I was in agony my back was burning and I heard a voice speak " _Let me sooth you blaze"_ I couldn't see anything but I wondered who it was. The voice was feminine and rather mature so I can rule female but who was it, I pushed those thought's back and I felt my back heal and a warm feeling washed over me making me feel rather tired in which I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **ten years before rwby**

I was still floating in the darkness and My mind had been at peace strangely enough and Now I was suddenly blinded by a white light and I blacked out again, I felt my head was spinning and my body ached something horrible.

I was spinning around in some sort of black space before I felt my body get tossed onto a thick hard surface with a patch of grass...

Wait grass?

I opened my eyes and saw fresh growing green grass, I felt a million thought's run through my mind as I reached out and touched it.

It was soft and filled with dew as I broke off a tip of one and smelt of it, it was like a breath of fresh air as I rose up from the ground and looked around. I was in a forest with tree's and fresh growing grass as I punched myself thinking this some sort of dream.

But from the breeze in the air and the pain in my chin convinced me otherwise but where was I?

I looked up at the blue sky only to find a sun and the normal blue sky but it was slightly gray, I checked myself my clothes were tore with my feet still have shoes but I had torn clothes. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I rose to my full height of 6'2.

I looked around and saw a clearing not too far from the shaded view I was currently seeing, I decided to walk forward and to my surprise I did not feel any pain with each step I took despite the would be fatal wound's I had received before I came to this rather weird world.

But I had heard a scream and back on the street's that meant one of two thing's, One a woman was getting mugged murdered or raped wait that was three.

I sighed I was not smart at all, I slapped myself for talking to myself again but I ignored my mind's ramblings and ran full speed to see a rather horrible sight.

I saw a woman with brown skin chocolate eyes and brown hair, I saw her being attacked by two people with a fearful expression.

The guy had gray hair and gray eyes and the girl standing next to him has brown skin green hair which I found rather weird and red eyes.

I was freaked out slight at the green hair and red eyes but the woman whom I felt fear just by looking at.

Her skin was a pale tan color with black hair fading to gray near the tips and her eyes were amber which I found to be rather beautiful.

I had seen the woman with brown hair and another woman the one with red eyes on the ground looked afraid and the brown haired one who was holding her side was pissed. My only guess is she was injured, She was about to stab the woman with the staff type weapon when.

"AHH" she screamed as she was shot in the back by a arrow shot by the amber eyes woman whom played hurt and I was gaping and wide eyed at the situation, I saw the two grab her arm's and forcefully pointed her head towards the woman whom was now smirking.

The woman smirking put on a white sleeve and I had a bad feeling but what I saw only proved it, The hand's palm had a weird red glow and a freaky looking bug came out of her palm. I did not have time to think my body moved forward on it's own.

My leg's felt lighter and stronger than what they were before, I threw myself forward and grabbed the bug crashing into the group, I then slid across the ground and planted it's face in the ground ripping apart it's face as it screeched in agony.

I then ripped it in half killing it without thought, I then saw it disperse in my hands making me look at where it just was in shock. I turned around and I saw a blade go through my chest followed by a shot from a grey haired guy and two sickle like blade's ripping off my shoulders and arm's.

I had a shocked face as the woman lit my inside's on fire making me scream in agony from the wound's I received in less than a second, I fell to the ground with blood trailing down my chin and my eyes gaining a lightless color as my blood seeped out of my body.

I then saw a man with red eyes and silver hair rush up and knock them away as the woman I saved rushed over to me with teary eyes. "Hey come on stay with me" she spoke with sorrow and warmth that I had not known for...how long had it been?

My old life was starting to appear before my eyes, Every memory, every feeling and every tear I shed with my brother whom had disappeared the day before. I looked at her and the last thing I asked was "Did d-did I do good, did something good happen from me" She nodded with tear's as she said "Yes, you did good now come on keep your eyes open and talk with me" I knew it was fruitless to try and stay awake.

I yawned and said with droopy eyes "I see the sun setting and it's getting dark, I need to...sleep...goodnight" I felt my eyes close as My body fell weightless, My spirit started to float up in the sky. But before I did I saw the woman crying over my body but what for? I was nobody just a kid on the street so why would she cry for me, But that was behind me now, Now I am going to wherever my spirit take's me.

* * *

3'rd person pov

This was not happening the boy gave his life for her and now it was gone, He would have been fine if she wasn't so weak. Amber saw his clothes were worn and torn and mold had built on his sock's From his clothes and face she could tell he was poor and probably lived on the street's but she felt a weird energy from him.

Like he was not from this world and now she will never get to ask because he was gone, She shed one more tear before stand and pulling the arrow out of her back. The feeling she lost when she was shot by that cursed woman, Was now back and it was time for payback not just for her but for the boy whom she would have thanked for saving her.

But now she yelled in anger as Her maiden power exploded and healed her body and now was coursing through her vein's as she launched off the ground towards where Qrow and the woman were fighting with each other.

She saw them in sight and saw the woman move back enough to where she could deal some pain, She started by sending a massive lightning bolt towards her. Which hit her and made her yelp as she looked up and saw her with a angry expression, She then moved downwards and slammed her fist into her face as the woman flew in the air only to be hit by the ice leaf's she nearly dodged before.

But now the woman gritted her teeth and took the blow from her would be victim if he hadn't gotten in the way, But he was dead and that's all that matters. But unbeknownst to her the maiden known as amber could read mind's and she was not the fall maiden for nothing it was time to unleash her wrath.

She frowned heavily and summoned most of her power in a giant tornado of ice leaves and wind, She grunted as she built up enough and when she couldn't hold it anymore. She sent it towards the woman and the tornado devastated the area and picked up a few tree's.

The woman yelled out "RETREAT NOW" the others were fighting Qrow and when they heard her, They nodded and fled the scene with Qrow watching as they left. He then turned his attention to the now pissed off amber and dead kid which he just saw.

'Poor kid damn but I have to calm her down' Qrow thought as he moved forward and saw her more angry than he had ever seen her, He then walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder making her turn around.

Qrow then shook his head and she saw his eyes and sighed shakily her power started to recede and her feature's went back to their normal human look and she hugged Qrow, "He died in my arms Qrow" she said burying her head and crying in his shoulder as he hugged her.

"He died saving me and now he's dead because of me" she said as she started sobbing and Qrow said "He did it of his own choice amber and now he is in a better place, So come on don't cry" He tried to cheer her up but he at least managed to get to stop sobbing now she is sniffing at least.

She nodded and knew the trouble's of this world and now she has seen it again and again, Now it has happened again thanks to that bitch. Now she has another innocent life on her hands "But she was after my power and that weird bug that she summoned out her hand" she pondered with no one the bug looked like something from her but.

"Bug what did it look like and if it's something from her then your in danger" Qrow asked as she gave him the description and the glove the woman was wearing along with her feature's. Qrow nodded at each detail in description and remembered them for later to discuss with ozpin but at a later date.

"I have already called a airship to pick us up and we need to keep an eye on you for now" Qrow saw said airship in the air heading towards them as amber pouted "Hey I am not a kid damn it" she knew he was trying to protect her but damn it he did not have to treat her like a damn kid.

She sighed and suddenly remembered the boy and she ran for his body and panic filled her mind as she ran for his body, She went to the spot and found it lying there but it had lost some color whilst she fought the woman.

His eyes were gray with some of his color gone and his body was pale, She held back the tears and picked up his heavy body but she noticed his expression was peaceful almost as if he wanted this. She hefted his body and carried him back to Qrow, She arrived and saw a airship was currently landed with Three new figures.

One has long blood red hair and beautiful silver eyes with a silver rose rested on her hip and a white scythe rested on her lower back with two katana's at her hips. She was with a man with blue eyes and blonde hair with two gauntlet's on his wrist's and a woman with bleach blonde hair and green eyes that were serious and calm.

"Where is amber Qrow" she asked her blonde hair and green eyes filled with worry and when she saw amber walking up with a boy, "Amber what is-" glynda stopped midway through her sentence when she saw the boy as did summer and taiyang.

Qrow meanwhile was taking a sip of whiskey from his flask and Summer asked "Qrow what happened" she saw the boy and dread filled her being as amber spoke for qrow, "He died saving me and the woman that attacked me with two other's killed him without thought" amber said walking towards the ship with the boy which whom she never got his name.

"Qrow we need to head back to beacon" taiyang said as his eyes darted around and saw nobody around them but they needed to be cautious, If this woman attacked amber they need to keep her under watch. Qrow nodded and said "Come on people we are leaving" they all nodded and gathered on the ship and amber set down the boys corpse in the corner on the airship bay.

"Alright pilot back to beacon" Taiyang said to the pilot as said pilot nodded and the airship lifted off the ground leaving the area where so much took place and back to a place called beacon.

Whilst they headed back, I was in somewhere different in a dark place floating through like a leaf in a stream.

* * *

I woke up here in the darkness a couple of minute's ago wait was it a couple of minute's ago or was it hours, I could not tell. I remember dying and a pain shooting through me and fire but other than that blaze barely remembers his life before this happened.

He was in this darkness and He was just floating maybe this is a purgatory since I did not believe in any sort of god or deity, And now he pondered if that meant anything to the supposed gods. By now he figured maybe he would be in hell or heaven depending on choosing so he just hummed a tune he barely could remember but it felt soothing to him considering what is about to happen to him he was going to need this comfort.

He count out an hour before a bright light appeared before him and He had to cover his eyes because of said bright light, He peeked through the slits of his hands and saw four orbs in front of him. One was yellow with red tints on the edges, One was silver with dark blue tints on the edges, One was black with tints of dark blue on the edges, One was white with tints of red on the edges.

He saw them float in front of him and did not move or do anything but float there, We sat in silence for about a minute before the solar one moved forward and spoke out " _Hello blaze, How are you feeling"_ I was freaked out a bit by the orbs but I said "Uh okay I am dead thank you very much why would you be asking if I was feeling okay" I was growing pissed and the orb dimly grew dimmer.

" _Uh sorry blaze but I am worried about your well being, But now I can talk to you face to uh orb I guess"_ He said and the black orb spoke up " _Uh for good god godfrey your acting like a overly protective dad"_ I agreed and said "Well at least someone was protective over me for once in my life, Other than my brother cross I have no one" I admitted since it was true I had nobody else but my brother.

" _Well someone agrees with me at least, Now I believe introduction's are in order Knight's introduce yourselves"_ Godfrey announced as they glowed brightly and the glow faded when two male knights and female knights appeared.

One was golden, One was silver, One was black and One was white, I stared at them with awe. One because the sheer power they were emitting and two how awesome they looked, "Wow" I said in awe as The golden knight stepped forward.

" _Blaze Templar you and your brother are knight's, More specifically the solar and abyss dragon knight's"_ He said making me gasp at Cross's mention, "You know Cross how?!" I asked them and The knight in black armor stepped forward " _He is my knight and I am his advisor but where he is I cannot tell you blaze"_ He said making me pissed.

"WHY THE HELL NOT, HE IS MY BROTHER DAMN IT" I yelled in anger and godfrey spoke up " _SILENCE BLAZE, We care about each other as we do our knight's but we don't have a trace of him"_ I sighed and nodded and the situation defused as quickly as it started.

" _Now that, That is defused we can talk. Now blaze we are the dragon knight's of remnant and You blaze Templar are my solar knight"_ Godfrey said making me gasp and He smirked beneath his helmet. "But mind filling me in godfrey and what is remnant and where am I exactly" I asked him and He nodded and began.

" _First off We knight's are part of eight legendary beings of equal power and We are the knight's that protect the maiden's and for your second question is remnant is a desolate world with the and filled with grimm and for your second question is your in a form of our heaven of sorts"_ He said as I nodded and took the info and mulled it over.

First off I was a legendary knight and two I am in a world or universe called remnant and lastly a form of heaven what does that mean, "Okay thank but I don't believe in any form of god and yet I am in a form of heaven for the knight's your not making any sense godfrey" I said confused about the situation I was in.

 _"This is a heaven for us knight's and maiden's, When we die our souls are bound here by laws of a god but we can train new knight's and maiden's to last longer and when they die they come here for the next timeline. But now our timelines have been scattered and now you are the last solar knight and along with your fellow knight's and maiden's are the last ones"_ He spoke with great sadness making me see why a knight is so important.

I stayed silent and pondering how I was going to be one of these near holy knight's I have corruption inside of me, I could not my rage and anger were both of equal measure but. If I was to become one of these knight's godfrey spoke of I would need to let go of my past, My affiliation with the streets and the city were behind me now.

Now I could make a new start make friends...No never but maybe find my brother and Me and him will take on the world which it always has been, I smiled and said "Alright I will become one of your knight's and please help me find my brother" I saw their light's glow brightly and godfrey said with happiness " _We will but now we need you to awaken solar knight and bring our name back to life. Help me my friends"_ He asked them as they nodded and they gathered around me to form a weird circle.

I heard them chant something that sounded familiar but I could not place it but now I was more focused on why the room was spinning and the light's were going out, I fell over and My skin started to regenerate and I blacked out within a minute.

* * *

I awoke once again But it was dark too dark to see anything and now I was moving around and touching the surrounding area I was trapped in, 'Hmm a coffin wait' I stopped my thought's and I was suddenly remembering what happened a couple of hour's ago.

Or days for that matter since the air inside this wooden coffin was stuffy and hard to breath in this thing but if I was here then I suddenly froze, I was going to die in this damned coffin. I chuckled darkly at the situation and I said gasping for air as my vision started to fade "Damn this ironic I am going to die in a coffin, I am scared to death" I felt my mind start to go blank as I chuckled dryly at my pun and I asked godfrey " _Hey bud_ _Mind helping me"_ I did not get a response.

" _Hold on we are channeling our magic through you now hold on my knight"_ He said through telepathy and I nodded gasping for air and I felt my chest start to burn and my brow started to sweat as My eyes started watering.

'Again why must I die again, I don't want to die, Cross help me bro' I begged to nobody and as I was about to take my last breath, A bright golden light erupted from my chest and blasted the top of the of the coffin and straight through the ground making a hole in the ground.

I saw this and fresh air rushed towards me and I gasped in air greedily and My vision darkened as I closed my eyes and focused on breathing, I then opened them and saw a crater around me. I felt my breathing level out and I took a deep breath and held it there for about a minute before letting it out.

I then rose up from my "grave" and I looked around and saw a nothing around me making me gape at the pure power they have, I then rose up from my resting place but when I tried to stand I felt a great pain in my chest and I was gasping for air.

'No what is this, Oh gods it hurts so bad' I grunted in pain and suddenly I heard growling around me, Making me look up and see a horde of what I think godfrey call's Grimm. I then saw them gather around me as I lifted myself up and yelped in pain.

I had to force myself to move as one of the wolf's moved forward and tried to strike me, I looked around and sighed knowing this was going to end with their death's.

* * *

*BOOOOOOM*

A massive solar pillar shot into the sky as the ground shook violently as summer, Qrow, taiyang, amber, ozpin, glynda and a woman named Alice Looked at the pillar with awe and shock. "What the hell was that" Taiyang yelled as the entire school shook.

"What is that" Qrow asked nobody and ozpin Looked at the spot where the pillar erupted and rose an eyebrow, 'Could he be the one we need to defeat her' Ozpin thought as He yelled "Hurry to an airship we must find out what that pillar was" They all looked at him and nodded.

While they headed to the airship I was having problems big fucking problems.

* * *

He dodged to the left then the right and sprinted in for a kick in the face only to be dodging again, "Damn it these asshole's never end do they" Blaze said as He dodged another swipe from their claws. 'Godfrey mind helping me here' I asked him as a paw came and slammed into my stomach making me spit up blood and drool.

" _Yes my knight Here are a set of gauntlet's and greaves with a chest plate and a sword and shield, And two gift's one is your magic and your semblance and I hope you like your semblance"_ He said making em wonder what it was but I was suddenly enveloped in a bright golden light.

I was given a set of full plate gauntlet's and full plated greaves and The chest piece is two Plates locked together and A simple straight sword with a kite shield, I saw the sword has a gem on the middle of the hilt and on the shield's rim are three gem's on top two on the sides and one in the middle.

I was shown a screen with a level saying ten and various other things Like stamina and magicka along with a semblance, I read my stats are 300 Across the board with My face and age and Etc.

I felt a small power flow in me restoring my strength as I heard godfrey speak " _Go forth my knight I will be watching over you"_ I nodded and charged forward.

I saw a beowolf moving forward hoping for a slash at my side which was rejected by my shield scraping it's claws across and I swung the straight sword and beheaded the beast. I smiled brightly and a battle side of me awoke as I put my shield up front and my sword in the air pointing towards them.

I saw various of these beast's and I was going to kill them all to become stronger and Now that I had help and a sword and a shield I knew I was going to be strong enough to protect myself and my brother. I roared out in anger as I charged forward My blood full of adrenaline and a New light founded by my Friend godfrey and his friends.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gal's sorry for the extremely long update but I have a lot of news to bring you Knight's, First off I will be quitting my job at subway since the work there is kinda BS but for number two I have been so tired and I wanted to write truly but I could find the energy having to work 11 to 9 is exhausting and for three I am re writing this story since I did not like the result and I hope you guys and gal's like this and If you want to post a review or tell what you think I will work to better myself for you awesome people so time for my outro.**

 **SEE YOU GUYS LATER GOLD-IRON OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello laides and gents to this new story which I will be taking down chapter's and rewriting them but when I am not working but anyway since the disclaimer is in the first chapter you know I own nothing but OC's right *Holding a baseball bat*.**

* * *

I Had been at this for hour's now, My leg's and body aching worse than I did back on earth but now it was worse. I was struggling to stop even the most weakest of claw's and the force of the blow's nearly knocking me off balance, For me this would have been the day I shot myself and died but fate or some cruel person had other plan's for me it seems.

I had a sword a shield and some armor nothing else but my spell's to help me protect myself, I was nearing my limit at this point. My life had been one of pain and sorrow but I had one wish, To go down fighting instead of sitting on my ass doing nothing.

This was my honor and passion, Fighting My extreme love for it sometimes overruled even morale's and thus I was deemed a trouble maker by everyone back home, Me and My brother had been separated the day before I came here.

It was heartbreaking for me because I was more emotional than he was, That cocky attitude he had, That smirk he wore before we fought with thugs. I would give anything to have that back.

But now I was fighting for my life at the moment, I used my shield to bounce off the set of teeth that just came for me and as It bounced, I quickly moved in and swung at it's head decapitating it with one fell swoop. I was getting better at this shield and sword combo, The shield able to bounce and shrug off blows was nice but the sword was more powerful.

The metal was unlike anything I ever saw, It was stronger than diamond I would say if I could test it, But godfrey told me they are made of dragon metal. Which was used to fight dragon grimm long ago and this metal never broke nor rusted and kept it's sharpness so I would probably imagine it was rare If not scarce.

I had the armor as well, Oh my bad I have not given you a detail of my stuff at the moment.

First is the sword which is a Long straight sword with pure golden color, The guard was a pair of two small wing's that extended outwards and the edge of the double edged blade is black. A golden gem is on the outline of the black blade and On the middle of the hilt is a small golden orb with a small black flame burning inside.

The shield is a tower shield is golden with artorias's shield engraving's and The frame is a set of two dragon wing's sticking out the sides of a dragon skull and the eyes are gold with the teeth being silver and the shield does cover a good bit of my body my chest and head but my leg's are left open.

I have a set of armor that leaves my stomach, thighs and head open.

The chest plate is three large plates, The one on my chest is a circular rectangle that curves around my chest and around my back with the same plate design and the third plate is under the chest plate with a round tip poking out covering my solar plexus, the pauldron's on my shoulder's are a three circular rectangles that cover my shoulder and most of my upper arm.

The set I have is good for fighting beowolves because I don't have any of my more important area's open, My head was important but it was covered by me blocking hit's. I swung downwards and sliced the head of a beowolf off after I slammed it down with my shield.

I grinned and sent a " ** _FIREBALL"_** towards a ursa after it sent me backwards with a strong fist, I grunted as I stood the weight of the armor kind of weighing me down. I stood regardless and stared down a scorpion with armor plates over it's body, I felt my tactical side kick in and I sprinted forward and using my shield to stop it's claw and letting it slide off my shield and hitting the ground next to my left foot.

I then got underneath it and I charged up a level two " ** _FIREBALL"_** And just as it was about to move, I sent the fiery orb into it's underside blowing it up in bone and gut's. I then felt it's blood wash over me and I "Ewwwwww" I sighed in annoyance and wiped it from my eyes and standing up wiping the blood from my eyes only to meet a fist hitting me in the face and knocking me away ten feet.

I had to shrug off the blow and I bounced back to my feet, I felt my anger boil as I rushed forward and sent a round house kick into a ursa knocking it back by three feet and As I ran forward. I jumped straight for it's head, I slammed my shield into it's head and it stumbled back long enough for me to run and jump into the air.

I then channeled flames into my sword and as the gem turned into a red color and had flames flowing off the blade, I then sliced it's head in half and I slide the blade down through its chest then ending at it's leg's. I saw the blade went through it like a hot knife through butter and that is good meaning I would be able to kill a lot easier now with this new buff.

I then saw there was a few left and wanting to sit down and rest for a bit I moved forward and killed them quickly, I moved on the large ursa first by sprinting forward and jumping in the air and it had the idea to bring it's fist to punch me but it was met with me rolling off it's fist and down it's arm to decapitate it.

I saw it's head fly through the air before landing on the ground and it dispersed in the wind, I saw there was two beowolves left and I wanted to finish this quickly but I was low on magicka. I said fuck it and I started charging up a " _ **FIREBALL"**_ And when it reached it's max I felt my magicka just empty and I suddenly felt tired.

I wavered for a moment but I focused and fired off the red orb and just as it was about to hit the last grimm in the area, It suddenly stopped in it's tracks and faded before it hit them. Meanwhile I was in shock I did not have the energy to move and they stared at me with smug grins, I felt fear rise in me.

I felt my body get slammed by them moving forward and slamming their claws against my chestplate, I felt the claw blow hit and I was sent flying backwards as a result. I felt my back get slammed against a tree and even broke through it, I yelped in pain and the back plate had bent slightly due to the impact.[And the fact he is a low level]

I stood and feeling adrenaline run through my veins and anger fueling me to stand, I then rushed forward and sliced one in half through it's torso and the other one standing near it, I sliced off it's head. I saw them disperse and I felt my body shut down as I collapsed to the ground, I had dropped my sword and shield and laid there on the ground, Exhausted from the near day long fight.

I had sometime to think and I had the motivation to fight killer beast and force my body to move, I have never fought like that nor have I ever except for fighting porky. I chuckled to myself and thought I was going crazy thinking to myself like this and the fact I had not just died right off surprised me even more.

Given my life and the way it has been I was going to die someday but hopefully not anytime soon, I turned over on my back and saw the sunset on the horizon. And as it set my thought's faded into peaceful one's not the kind of dying but the kind of light returning to my soul and I started laughing my worry of dying and wanting to live surpassing my one to die.

I just kept laughing my heart racing and my tired expression made me look like some sort of crazy maniac but I was not far from it, I was a 16 year old guy with a shitty life and the fact I just fought dark beings just made laugh out of surprise.

I started slowing down on my laughter my lung's and stomach starting to hurt and my sides, I just wiped a tear away from my eyes and sighed happily. For the first time in my life I felt alive and fighting was the only thing that made me feel alive but I did like other thing's, Like singing I was a great singer, Me and my brother had to sometimes play and sing just to get money to eat.

I had a voice and it was good but I felt my heart go to another place when I sang one of peace and happiness when I sang, My thought's had wondered to my brother and where he was. I had searched for him for the course of three days and I never found him, Me and him had always stuck together even In the most dire of times he would never leave without a valuable reason.

I of course had ran into the three stooges before coming here and had all of the course of two days happen to me, So in all honesty I was fucking tired. My bones ached and my body ached, My stomach was growling out of hunger and My head swirled, I don't know from tiredness or the fact I was slammed through a tree but.

I was alive and hungry just like before only I don't have rain pouring down on me every night, I was about to go to sleep before suddenly a engine sound caught me off guard as a metal ship with search light's appeared over me.

I of course was jumping up and grabbing my sword and shield and readying into a battle stance, I saw it touch down away from me over in the clearing. So I started running the rest I got supplied me enough to run over to them or whoever was awaiting in that weird shaped ship, I ran through the foliage and towards the clearing that was about a couple of feet away.

I broke the tree line and ran towards the ship, I stopped about halfway from the ship, It's back end facing me and I kneeled on the ground with my shield in front and my sword poking out over the top. I had taken the stance of a Spartan from Greece, I had read about the Spartan's and the way they trained.

After hearing about the Spartan's me and my brother trained ourselves in hand to hand combat and even with pipes we found, So I focused more on hitting while he focused on parrying and striking when they were the weakest or me in this case.

I saw the back door open and the darkness around me and the ship's search light's kept me from seeing who it was inside the ship, I saw a figure in the shadows of the ship's search light and the damn said light was keeping me from seeing said person irritating me.

I saw the person had a weapon and from the shape it was a scythe which surprised me, The blades are grey with the body being white, The shape of it was mechanical but the white made me think grim reaper but also angel because of the white, Boy was I ever right.

Because when the figure's face hit the light I could only describe her as an angel, Her face was strong and yet soft holding a beauty only few could ever hope to have and Her silver eyes looked like they could pierce straight through you and yet they hold a certain teasing and caring side but right now they were serious.

Her hair was blood red which I found sort of weird because very few women on earth had that kind of blood red hair and Her hair reached down to her waist and was tied into a ponytail. I saw another figure walk out from the ship along with two others one of the two just stepping out I recognize as the woman I saved.

I kept low and went prone on the ground to hide myself, I saw the lip's on them move as The red headed woman was able to spot me almost instantaneously, Her silver eyes glowed for a moment before I felt my body freeze in place. I tried to force it to move and the woman pointed towards me and I felt panic fill me as I strained to move my body, I got up and kneeled into the same position I was in before.

I saw them run towards me with weapon's out, I saw keep running and I saw they were close to me so I yelled "STOP" they seemed to stop when I demand it, I rose to my full height of 6'2. I then asked "Who are you" I darted my eyes around and saw the red head move forward.

"Calm down we are here to help" She said with a soft tone but held a strong intent behind it, "Oh really then why in the fuck were running and did not stop when I asked you to" I said suspicious of their sudden presence. The woman from before moved forward and stood in front of them "Don't you recognize me" She said and I obviously knew who she was but I did not care about that.

I stood strong and ready for a fight "I do but I was buried in the ground and I nearly suffocated damn it" I said snapping a bit, "But here is the thing kid, You died in her arm's, So you have to understand why we are so suspicious of your standing in front of us" A guy said stepping forward and I swear he smelled like me after a depressing day.

Yes I got drunk from time to time So don't judge me damn it, "You smell like me after a depressing day" I said aloud not thinking on my word's, "Depressing day" He questioned making me regret those choice of word's.

"That does not matter, The matter is can I trust you people. Or do we have to fight it out here and now" I said as The blonde of the group almost smirk, I knew he was a fighter but I saw their level's and I did not understand why they appeared.

I saw the red head's was 2500 and that surprised me to no end, I then saw the rest of their level's making me further regret my choice of word's, The blonde's was 2000 and the man whom I spoke with is around 3000 and the woman I saved is around 5000.

So I am completely out matched by league's but I was going to fight either way, whether I was outmatched or not. I saw them sheath their weapon's making me wonder if I was too hostile towards them, Because I had searched their eyes and found they were kind and understanding making me lower my weapon's.

"Hmm it seems you searched us and found we are not hostile am I right" Said the grey haired guy as I nodded and put my weapon's on my back, I then said "Yes and I was wrong to assume you were hostile" I then kneeled and said "Please forgive me" I saw the red head walk forward and placed a hand on my head.

"Sure we forgive you, given what you've been through we don't blame you" She said as she ruffled my hair making me blush, "T-Thank you" I said stuttering a bit at the red headed beauty in front of me. She saw me blushing and giggled, Which served for my embarrassment further, I got a smirk from the blonde and a smile from the rest.

I saw the brunette woman run forward and hug me shocking me to no end, "Oh I am so glad your alive, When you died in my arm's I was lost" she said with tear's rolling down her face, I was surprised that someone actually cried for me, Me a boy from the street's whom parent's disappeared without a trace.

I felt my broken heart warm and almost repair itself as she wept for me, "May I know your name ma'am" I said as she let go and smiled, "M-my name is amber and now that we have the time may we know yours" She asked as I happily smiled.

"My name is Blaze Templar and it's nice to meet you amber" I said as I yawned and I felt my body start to weigh me down, I suddenly fell forward and the red head moved to catch me. "What's wrong with him?!" Amber yelled frantically as The red head said "I don't know, Wait what's that smell" Her and amber both looked down and saw a large splinter along with a large cut on my back.

"He's injured! We need to get back to beacon Now" Yelled the red head as she removed the splinter and put a hand on his wound's, They moved me inside and I started to black out before a face with worry written on it put a hand on my face and I felt a warm feeling go through me at that moment.

I then felt My eyes shoot straight open and I grunted in pain as I felt my head lift up and set in the red head's lap, I grunted in pain as The red head's eyes set on mine and she asked "So how old are you Blaze" she had a worry in her eyes but was almost replaced with a curious look.

"You know red, It's easier to talk with someone if you know their name" I said smirking but it faltered for a moment as My wounds were currently on cold steel, "Okay hot stuff, My name is summer rose" She said teasing me as I chuckled at this and I coughed painfully.

"Okay summer, I am sixteen years old and to that question I know your about to ask I know I am too young to drink but who isn't" I said with a hiss of pain, I was a drinker yes but it was for a good reason. I was emotionally dark for sixteen year old but when your a drifter like me and only have a older brother there to help you it's rough.

"But why it destroys lives and causes problem's for people and faunus" she said making wonder what a faunus is but I was about to reveal a big part about me, "Well I a- was a drifter with a older brother and We had to make money or we would not eat, He would spend his on food while I spent mine on whiskey since beer taste like shit" I said with a grin remembering I would get more and make more only to be drunk every Saturday evening.

I just sighed "I was a drifter with my brother but he disappeared three days before" I stopped before I let something important be revealed, "Before what" summer questioned as a devious smile and evil at that appeared on her face.

"Uh before I walked to that place I saved amber, I was heading to a small town where I had a lead on my brother" I said lying to her but if I revealed that I was from another world, It would be bad and I don't know if they would believe me if I told them.

I saw her look at me with a disbelieving look but it changed to one of warm and I was thankful she accepted the lie even though I felt bad about lying to her but it was for the best. I started dosing off and Summer just sat there bombing me with questions Like who was my older brother and how I fought but most of all I saw through her and found she was a little kid at heart.

That was good for her because most females I saw were cold and moody but she has a cheery expression in which I am sure she has more than half of the time, I was honestly honored and happy to meet someone with a bright outlook on life because I was far far darker and dead than she is.

I was sad that I wouldn't be bright again or in the light like most but that comes with being on the streets you find and see things that keep you awake at night and haunt your dream's when you sleep. Like murder death and rape, Me and my brother tried to help the women whom were raped by beating the shit out of the guy but we couldn't save them and as a result the women were afflicted with men.

I had seen it too much in my world and I wanted to grow strong since this world was full of evil so why stop now why not continue what I had started, I had planned on being with somebody and settling down but I was never going to nor would any girl go for me.

I don't even know how or the sign's so I am kind of oblivious when it comes to relationship's, I am falling asleep as she talked with me. "So now that you told me so much about you why don't I tell you about me" Summer said as I opened my eyes paying my failing attention to her as my eyes got droopy.

"Well I am 25 year's old and I have a daughter named ruby rose, Umm well I am a huntress and-" She started to tell me about her life, Her daughter and what this world was like, I learned so much from her but most of all this world is called remnant.

I was surprised at how much she told me and this news is very much needed if I am to live here, The world had two kind's of races in it. One being humans and the other being animal like people called faunus, I had learned that It was like my world with it's racism and this world was no different only it has suppression from human's which I found despicable.

I had also learned there was four kingdom's called vale, Atlas, vacuo and finally mistral, I was intrigued by this world so much it made me almost forget about my wound's. I was indulged in my own thought's and the large amount of info I would mull on later but now I need to focus on healing and getting to know this school and it's headmaster she told me about.

 _"Alright a medical team will be there when we land, So ready for transport"_ the pilot spoke over the Comm as I was helped up by summer, And as I put my weight on her she helped balance me. I then saw the door's open and I saw a medical team ready for me.

I walked forward with summer supporting me and as I was easily set down on the stretcher, I then looked at summer then I noticed I was still holding her hand. I quickly let go bushing me and her both were, I then laid down on the stretcher and I felt my head forcefully pushed back as I was wheeled through a set of door's.

I felt a needle go into my arm and I saw to my left and right were four people wheeling me and a heart monitor along with a IV bag, I was feeling sleepy so I decided to fall asleep and I had a feeling when I woke up things are going to be different.

Little did I know it was going to be easy but it would change at a later time.

* * *

 **Inside his mind**

It was dark darker than anything I had seen even that space I was in before I was transported here in remnant, I was floating through my mind, The scape was nothing but I was dark what can I say. I would have kept going until a familiar golden orb appeared before me.

" _Hello blaze what happened are you sleeping"_ He asked me as I nodded and He glowed bright for a minute, " _Well now that we have the time, I can explain well everything to you blaze"_ He started and I had continued to float as he floated with me.

 _"I guess the first would be your armor weapons and the overall set up. First for your weapon's and armor, We have a variety lances swords and even axes, The armor set's are light medium and the one you have currently is heavy and then there is ultra heavy but that is for a later time. Now for your sword and shield, They will grow with you and your armor has a level up awaiting but now for the firearm's"_ He stopped making me perk up.

I always had a thing for gun's and bows so now I was going to get to have one, Oh boy. " _Now we have three different firearm's, One is gun's second is bows and crossbows, Third is a special type of range weapon called solar knight's skull, What this is a special type of magical weapon. It is the form of a dragon skull and fires your solar energy in forms of lasers. Now this takes at least four years to be able to conjure just one but you seem to be able to catch on quickly. Now for the purpose of your stats we have ten different stats, You could say this is based off a dungeon type game. First is our stats"_ He stopped for moment.

" _Now our stats are health, stamina, Magicka, Strength, dexterity, resistance, Intelligence, destruction magic, Healing magic and summoning magic. Now our summoning magic allows us to summon powerful creatures of light. Now your stats are 400 across the board Thanks to the fight you were in earlier allowed you to level up a bit but normally starting stats are around 1 but you had toned your body enough to make your starting stats 300 but your intelligence and magic need serious work"_ He said making me nod.

I was a drifter meaning I had no school to go to, So I was not smart but I had street smarts and that was better than school smarts. But as for the strength and dex I did use pipes and wood for weapons. I was strong in terms of pure brawn but I was not very fast so I tended to tank most blows.

 _"But now that have that out of the way, We can get to your screen, Now it has the ability to describe what status affliction you have along with tiredness sickness and anything wrong with you will be put up on the screen. But for the armor and weapon's you have to summon them and your new clothes will be flashed on when I unlock your aura when you wake up. Now that I have explained your armor weapons etc and now it is time for you to wake up My knight"_ Godfrey said making me sigh in irritation.

"I better get some more answers godfrey" I playfully joked as He chuckled, I was then absorbed into a white light as My waking eyes opened.

* * *

 **Real world**

I was feeling different and I do not mean in the good way, I meant I felt like shit and My body ached so badly I almost regret waking up, I then opened my eyes and saw a bright light and it was hurting my eyes. I blinked painfully and my vision cleared and the bright light settled down to a normal light, I then saw the door open and a man with grey hair and brown eyes waked in.

I had finished taking the needle out and removed the grey finger clamp, I stood and stretched my body starting to feel normal except for the aching in my right arm. "Well it seems your awake" Said the voice of the man that had previously walked through my room's door.

I looked at him wondering about this new presence and who he was, I could tell he is important and the air around him is full of authority and yet hold's a strong sense of secrecy. I could tell from his eyes that he knew many things but he is kind and strong hearted, I could read people from their eyes to the slightest twitch in their toes, So I had a knack for this sort of thing.

"Hmm yes I am awake now I have two questions, First who are you and second is this beacon's infirmary" I asked right off the bat to get a good point as to where I was at So I can either try to escape if they try something or to fight my way out if I do not like this place.

"My name is Professor ozpin and yes this is beacon's infirmary, But this is also my school and I am it's headmaster" He said shocking me, 'So this is the guy summer was telling me about' I thought as I felt a pressure in the room increase almost as if a test to prove my worth and mental strength.

"So if your the headmaster care to tell me why your here and not in your office tending to matter's far more worth your time than my presence, Ozpin if I may call you that" I said hiding words within my own words. "Well For those matter's I took care of before I came here to visit the boy who came from another world" Ozpin said shocking me for the second time in the last thirty minutes.

"H-how did you know" I asked as He smirked "Well I have information on you by a unknown person and I know who you are blaze Templar" Ozpin said with a serious face. I knew that look too well it meant I was on thin ice and if I broke through I might not survive, "Hmm alright yes I am from another world and I am blaze Templar, So headmaster what do you plan to do with me" I asked as I stood ready for a fight but I knew he was testing me.

After a minute of silence he spoke "It seems you know this game we play don't you Mr Templar" He had said with a hidden respect, "But now that we are introduced why not join me in my office, But first allow me to unlock your aura" He said but I stopped him "Mind telling me what aura is" I asked as godfrey's voice spoke up " _Your aura is a physical manifestation of our soul, It protects us from the darkness and from blows that would otherwise be fatal, But allow me to unlock It headmaster ozpin"_ He had a knowing of the conversation and the outside world.

I felt my heart beat in my ear for a moment before I was suddenly lifted up into the air, My body started glowing gold with a black outline dancing on the edges and as I started glowing my body started to fall apart. My flesh started to fall off my body and dispersing into golden energy and soon my muscles and organs followed after.

I looked like a skeleton with no organs muscle tissue or even skin but to the pain level's this was on, Let's just say I was in pure agony. If I had vocal cords and lungs right now I would be screaming so hard I would bbe busting a lung.

 _"Hang on my knight this is the re-growing process, Where if your current body is not fit for having the power of a knight then it melt's off like so but please just hold on a little longer it is almost done"_ He spoke with a soft tone giving I was in so much pain I started to black out, But the golden and black aura suddenly enveloped my body.

And My bones started to crack all over with a white light erupting from them as they cracked, I felt them strengthen and grow as My body used to be 6'2 But now I am 6'6 making me pretty tall. My organs started to regrow with scale aligning the lungs,heart and stomach, I felt fire well up inside them and I then felt my muscle tissue regrow back with thick and strong muscle Like a dragon's.

My body had regrew it's bones, organs and tissue but I hoped I was not going to look like a fake version of the 50 meter titan from attack on titan, But my body started to regrow my skin. My skin was pale in color with golden scale's with a black edges flashing for only just a moment, I then saw I was a dragon technically but human with feature's like them.

My body was not slim or average but closer to average than slim, My hair is dark gold with pitch black tips and My eyes are gold with black outlining them, But while my skin flashed golden scales with dark edges My eyes flashed like a dragon's slitted with neon gold and black.

I was a dragon technically but I looked human with human feature's but if what I saw with my organ's then I was not human at all, I had regrown my body and it was painful as fuck but I felt my previous problems and disabilities like My right eye was blind slightly and my stomach no longer had that annoying pain like before.

I was reborn as a dragon human hybrid I would guess but now, Now I was currently being set down on the ground. My old clothes were gone replaced with new one's.

I had on A golden cloth tunic with a black belt around my waist, I had on a pair of thick golden leather pants and I also had on a thick leather trench coat that went down to my ankle's and the scales that are aligned in it made it look cool.

The scale's were all over it but when I touched them they did not feel rough they felt soft but incredibly durable meaning I won't have to buy clothes at least, The scale's were gold with black on the edges. It has a black leather holster and One strap goes under my right armpit and one strap went over my shoulder and the last one went down my left hip.

It has a golden emblem in the middle with a dragon head as the emblem, It has a three armor plates on my left shoulder They are rectangle-ish with the edges being round and in the armor has artorias's shield metal engravings and the plates were stacked on top of each other with only three inches of each plate being visible with the top plate being the visible one.

I like the new clothes I had gotten and godfrey spoke up " _Like my clothes I used to have blaze"_ He asked me and I smiled tiredly and thought " _Yes they are quiet nice, What are they made of"_ I asked him in telepathy and He said with pride laced In his voice " _I made them myself and they are made from dragon scales and the strongest leather so I never had to repair them...Actually I had to when I faced someone tough"_ He almost had embarrassment in his tone.

I can imagine when your facing someone tough you would have to either buy or repair your clothes or armor, So when I face someone tough am I going to have to repair my clothes...damn it. I swore but for now I was on the ground nearly unconscious, From having my body forcefully ripped apart then regrown back with new parts.

I felt My body protest when I tried to rise up and My sore and aching body was groaning when I tried to stand, But I forced myself up and stood taller and stronger than before. I mustered every bit of strength I could in order to stand but I was barely holding on, "Well so that was interesting, I take it you are a solar knight correct" He asked making me wonder how he knew but.

"Yes I am a knight but how did you know that" I asked him suspicious of his knowledge and a grim look in his eyes caught me off guard. "There are many legends and tale's, giant dragon's with god like power and humans capable of reviving the dead, But there is one that sticks out the most, One that rises above the rest" He stopped closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"There are legend's of four knight's and four maiden's each of their own power and the knight's reborn as dragon's and had incredible power more so than the maiden's...But the question is where are the other three" He asked me making me mull over what he said for a moment.

" _Godfrey how many knight's are there, besides me and the abyss, light and dark knight's"_ I asked him and he sighed almost sadly " _Yes there used to be more of us back then but we were slaughtered by a woman named salem, She was a maiden but was corrupted by the darkness. We fought and beat her long ago but at the cost of our lives"_ He said with pride in his voice and I rolled my eyes.

" _Ah but I am very tired so I will rest for a short time"_ He said tiredly and I simply nodded in understanding, " _See you later"_ I said as His voice faded and went silent. "So headmaster" He looked at me and rose an eyebrow.

"Where can I go to rest" I asked as He just took a sip of his coffee cup and smiled

* * *

Summer rose was a mother of two and a single mother but today was rather interesting, First she was called on to go on a emergency mission to protect the fall maiden only to find a boy and a upset amber. Next she was in the office of one of her best friend's talking about the safety of her, Then a massive golden pillar of energy shot in the sky and they rushed out ONCE again and only to find the boy that died in amber's arms.

Was alive and apparently kicking ass, Summer thought this was the most bizarre and stressful day she has ever had, But she would be coming home to her little girl ruby and her oldest daughter yang. One of her best friend's taiyang would be coming by for yang, She took care of yang when taiyang had to go on mission's since he was not able to take care of yang like she needed summer offered to take care of her for him.

He was grateful for that and he would drop her off when he went on long mission's but when he came back, He would always be tired but had smile on his face to see his little girl. Summer always smiled but she could never be with taiyang like she knew he wanted and for one reason was because if summer and tai got together she had a feeling something would happen.

So when he had said something to her she had said no and He understood after about a month He started talking and they became friends once again.

But now she more focused on her girl's now.

"Mommy" Yelled a young and adorable voice of ruby rose, "Mom where are our cookies" Yelled a older and confident but still young voice of yang Xiao long, Summer giggled at her little girl's as they ran into her arm's. She scooped them in her arm's as she propped ruby on her arm and yang on her hip, "Hello my little girl's, And cookies will be right on the double" Summer said as she kissed them on their cheeks.

They giggled and summer set them down as they ran for the dining table, Ruby was having trouble scooting her seat in so yang being the older sister, Got up and pushed in her seat. Ruby said "Thank you yang" Yang whom had climbed in her chair and cheekily grinned as she said "No problem rubes" Summer giggled at ruby's nickname from yang.

Summer started baking the cookies and she reached in the cabinet and grabbed a white bowl to mix the milk and egg's, She started to mix them together and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Summer heard this and said "Coming!" she set down the bowl and walked towards the door, Summer peeked through the door's eyehole and saw it was a guy with gold and black features.

She opened the door and The guy looked at summer and asked "Umm summer rose right" Summer looked at him and said "Yes. can I help you Mr" The guy stuck out his hand and said "Uh blaze Templar, We have meet before" He seemed nervous for some reason but summer was more friendly than others.

But that name made her nearly close the door if not for his hand being crushed in the said door, "OWW" He yelped as summer quickly composed herself and said "Oh I am so sorry, Umm your the kid from before right" she shook his hand and he cringed slightly and said "Yes and please stop shaking my hand" She realized the hand she was shaking was the one she closed in the door.

"Sorry uh, um not to be rude but why did you come by" Summer asked the newly named blaze and He rubbed the back of his head and said "Uh I am here to rest and ozpin said you would show me around beacon, right?" Summer looked at his eyes and it shocked her what she saw.

She saw a dark and lonely person with tiredness written on his face, But she looked deeper and saw a kind hearted boy with mental problem's, She thought he was a danger to her girl's but He blinked and she saw a shift in his emotion's.

It shifted between nervousness to one of pure tiredness and His body language spoke of needing rest but would she offer it. She kept looking and saw His eyes start to gaze into hers. And about after a minute she said "Sure, Uh would you like to come in" She offered him but he shook his head and said "No I will sleep outside your door, On the uh right there" He pointed and he smiled.

She had him all wrong, He was a truly kind hearted boy with a need for a good night's sleep, Summer rose was not for being told no. So she grabbed his hand and jerked him inside of her room, "Oww what was that for" Blaze asked her as she said "No you are not sleeping outside the door, And the better question is why would you do that" He looked down with a saddened look.

"Well this floor beats the stone cold concrete, And this wall is more comfortable than bricks so" Blaze started but trailed off at the end, but little did she know he was homeless and did not have parent's. Summer was shocked that he said that but she did not question it, Instead she simply smiled at him.

Blaze was shocked that she was letting him into her Room/apartment if you want to call it that but he shook himself out of his stupor and said "If you want to then, I guess I could sleep in your place" He couldn't look in her in the eye for some reason.

Was it because she was being nice to him or was it the fact she was too beautiful to look at, But he saw her move from the doorway and when she did he saw a room with two door's a kitchen in the farthest left corner and a couch with a TV to the right when you walk in.

The kitchen like area has a stove on the left side of the wall a two door fridge with picture's was to the right end of the kitchen and a dishwasher with a tabletop over it and it was to the left of the fridge. It was a corner like area with a isle with three chair's in the middle of the area.

And to the right of the room had only two door's and in between those door's is a long wooden table with various things for decorating, And to the left of the door against the wall is a fireplace. I saw two girl's sitting in two of the chair's at the isle, She motioned for blaze to walk in and he did shocked by the feeling of the room.

It felt warm and full of life and happiness was a feeling that this room gave blaze, A place that has massive amounts of light in it rather than the dark alleyways blaze spent most of his life in. Blaze was in awe the pure light In this room made something flare to life inside him, A piece he felt was lost to him the first week he spent on the street.

Blaze felt something run down his cheek and he touched it " _A tear but why"_ He questioned himself and as he felt a hand land on his shoulder he grinned. "Hey is something wrong blaze?" Summer asked him wondering about him since the moment he walked in her place, He just froze.

Almost as if something was acting against him and when she closed the door locking it and walking around him, She saw he was wide eyed and frozen. She started to grow worried when he didn't move or even breathe but He just grinned and she saw his eyes light up.

"This place has so much light compared to those alleyways I spent my life in" Blaze said without even knowing and summer looked at him shocked. So that was why he froze But he said this has more light " _Was...he homeless"_ She thought slowly looking at him with wide eyes.

His eyes gained a warm and soft look to them and He blinked and shook his head slightly, "Um oh right, summer where do I sleep" Blaze asked not even aware of what he just said. Summer who shook her head and said "Uh I can make a bed for you if you want" Blaze nodded liking the idea of a nice soft bed rather than a pile of cardboard he put newspaper on for a bed.

"Sure who are those two little girl's" Blaze asked pointing towards the two girl's who had just finished making a mess of the kitchen but made a batch of burnt cookies. "Oh dear" Summer muttered running over to her little daughter's and seeing the mess they made but they had bright smiles on their faces.

"We made some cookies mom" Yang had said with flour and dough on her hair and clothes, "Yeah mommy" little ruby chirped up with a dough covered spoon and like yang was very messy. Summer sighed with a warm smile and said "What am I going to do with you two. Here let me help" She walked over and easily took the bowl from yang and the spoon from ruby.

"Now you two are very messy go and take a bath and I will have cookies when you get out" Summer said as her two girls both smiled and ran into their room's to read for a bath. When the door's closed blaze started chuckling which soon turned to laughter, Summer whom was making the batter and pouring it onto a gray pan looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What is it, Why are you laughing" Summer asked blaze who was wiping a tear from his eye Looked at her and said "Heh they are the sweetest things I have ever seen, You are lucky to have such sweet kids, What are their names" Summer nodded and put the tray in the oven.

"My little girl's names are ruby and yang, And yes I am very lucky to have those bundle's of joy" Summer had a warm and soft look as she heard the water running and went to check on them. " _Heh I wish those kids could stay the same but everyone starts to grow dull eventually even the brightest light"_ Blaze thought sadly, Even thought they were sweet does not mean they will stay that way forever.

But then again if they were "Protected" then no they would not grow dull like he had but he was far too gone to be brought back to the light, No matter how badly he wanted it. Blaze walked over and sat down on the couch sitting on this couch was heaven to the cinderblocks he always sat on when he was tired.

He sighed in content and his eye lids felt very heavy all of the sudden and He leaned over hoping to find something to rest his head on and *Smack* A dull hit of the armrest made his eyes shut tightly as he drifted off to sleep tired from the days event's and the couch feeling like heaven to his normal bed.

Summer was walking out of the room with the door open so she could check on her girl's and when she walked back to the kitchen to resume her conversation with blaze. She found he wasn't there, "Where did he go" she questioned as she looked in ruby's and yang's room but did not find him there.

" _Better safe than sorry"_ She thought with a frown and she walked to the front door and unlocked it to see if he had gone to sleep outside the door like he said only to find him not there. " _Where is he_ " She thought worriedly but a soft snoring caught her attention and she turned around to see him laying on the couch asleep with a peaceful look on his face and a smile too.

" _He must have fallen asleep on the couch, He did say this place had a light about it. I wonder if the day caught up with him or if he felt safe enough to fall asleep but no matter he needed it after today"_ Summer thought as she smiled watching him sleep, " _He is pretty cute...What did I just say?!"_ Summer smacked herself to be sure she did not just what she thought she said.

I mean she did think he was good looking...She just stopped her thought's right there and shook her head. " _Why now I rejected tai for a reason but why do I feel weird when I look at him"_ she thought to herself as she walked over to the oven and checked on the cookies.

" _Maybe it's just me, I am rather tired after today so maybe it's just the tiredness talking"_ She thought with a smile, Yeah it was the tiredness talking. She did think he was good looking but she was not with anybody for a reason so maybe it was just her other side thinking.

She sighed the timer had just went off sighing tiredly, she put on a oven mitten on and pulled out the cookies which were golden brown, they were perfect for her little girls. She heard a moan and she instantly turned to the sound blaze turning over and she could barely make out what he was saying, So she walked over and listened in.

"No please don't go, I miss you so much" He said in different lines but she felt her heart strings get pulled as she listened to his pleas for his parent's not to leave but were they killed by grimm or someone or something else.

She had heard he came another world from ozpin but she never expected him to be like this, He was broken as far as she could tell by the way he sounded and the look in his eyes. But she would still take him in and let him stay at her place so long as he paid rent of course.

She grinned evilly and she placed the cookies on top of the stove and went to check on ruby and yang, Not seeing the stare of blaze follow her as she walked into their room's. Blaze got up and stretched the few minute's of sleep rejuvenating him as he smelt a rather pleasant smell, " _What is that wonderful smell"_ thought blaze as he waked over and saw chocolate chip cookies sitting on the oven.

"Oh cookies I have never had chocolate cookies, I wonder if summer would mind" He said out loud not sensing the mentioned summer walking back into the kitchen with two pajama dressed ruby and yang. Summer had drained the water and dried off her ruby and her yang both of the girl's giggling as summer made them brush their teeth and get dressed in their pajama's.

She then was walking back into the kitchen when she saw blaze up and awake also staring at the cookies, She heard him talking to no one but when she heard "I wonder if summer would mind" She smirked and had a teasing look in her silver eyes.

"Oh I would mind blaze, what do you think you're doing" She announced her presence making him jump as she saw him turn around with a shocked look on his face. "Oh umm really" blaze asked her disheartened at the news he couldn't have a cookie.

She was trying so hard not to giggle at his face but she would see how far this would go, "I mean this is your house er apartment...Place, so you do make the rules" Blaze turned around and sat down on the couch again.

Summer was trying her damnedest not to laugh but his face was priceless, She then grabbed a cookie and walked over and poked his shoulder. She saw him turn his head and she handed him the cookie making him say "Your mean, why would you do that" He said with anime tear's running down his face.

She simply replied with "It was funny but you should know I am a teaser, So expect more like that" She saw him nod and gain a soft smile, Blaze then bite into the cookie and his eyes literally lit up as the glowing eyes looked at summer making her jump slightly at the sudden glowing pair of golden eyes.

"This is absolutely" Blaze stopped mid sentence making this payback for the tease with the cookie, Summer was shocked there has never been a person to dislike her cookies. She knew that for a fact but she was about to hear he hated them making her nearly cry, "Freaking delicious, I have never tasted such good cookies Oh my god" He continued making summer punch him in the face.

"Oww hey that was just payback thank you very much" Blaze defended as summer just sighed and walked back to the kitchen, True the disheartened look was equal to her nearly crying one. But she would make this a war between her and blaze but for now it was time for her girl's to go to bed.

"But thank you summer for the cookie" Blaze said making her turn around and flash him a smile, "You're welcome blaze, Since I am going to bed you should too because me and you have a mission to go on" Summer stated making blaze nod and Before summer could go any further she heard blaze speak "Do you think you can make more of these" She smiled and said without looking him "Sure blaze anytime" she missed the shocked face of blaze.

Blaze just smiled brightly for the first time in about ten years since he first lived on the street's and Now he just had something to protect and live for. He smiled and swiped another cookie from the tray and he sat down on the couch eating it.

After he finished it he stared at the ceiling and wondered what fate was going to bring him next but he wanted to talk with summer more, He felt like he could confine with her and share his secret's but she was going to bed and he had to respect her wishes.

But he felt his eyes grow heavy once again but not like last time this time, He felt his body fall asleep as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning he had awoken to the smell of bacon and eggs which was something he smelled rarely, He opened his eyes and saw a bright light shining directly at his eyes. He quickly shut them and put his hand's up to block it, He opened his eyes quickly and rose up to look around.

" _It wasn't a dream"_ He thought as his eyes widened and he looked at his hand's to find them covered by fingerless gloves, "It wasn't a dream" Blaze muttered as He quickly looked towards the sound and smell of food. He saw ruby and yang already up and sitting at the chair's Like he saw last night.

He saw summer pour some egg's onto a plate and He swore time seemed to stop as He stared at her, Her long blood red waist length hair seemed to move with her as she quickly moved to the stove top then to the fridge and for a moment her saw her silver eyes which were glowing in the sunlight.

He felt his face start to heat up as he admired her curvaceous body and her cup size was at least a D cup which he admits adds on to her beautiful body, Her smooth pale skin that glowed in the sunlight. But god was she the most beautiful woman he ever saw and he would hold his word as to that.

But he was staring at her for too long because the words that he heard were "Blaze hellooooo" Summer's voice had called him back from his gawking at her, "Uh blaze anybody home" Summer was right in front of him waving her hand in front of his face.

He felt his face heat up and he jumped back out of shock, Blaze was hiding his expression with his hair as he stuttered out "I-I am fine just shocked" He had fallen on the floor while summer was looking at him with a perplexed expression.

"Uh okay...Well nice to see your up, do you want some breakfast" Summer asked standing up and walking back to the kitchen like area, "U-uh sure" Blaze said as his blush faded and he sighed. He walked over and sat next to the red headed girl, Ruby he thinks her name is.

"Hello Mister" Came the voice of said little girl whom was sitting beside him, He turned to look at her but realizing his height it made it a little difficult to do. So he had to bend his neck and look down at the small petite girl whom was sitting beside her older sister who looked about 9 or 10 at the most.

He had found little kid's to be fun and excitable their little smiles and laughs when their parent or person they trusted either tickled them or ran around with them chasing them in a game of tag or hide and seek. It wa something he wished he remembered about his parent's when he was small and young.

But time moves forward and so does a body and apparently life because his went to hell and it has been for while but with his coming to remnant and learning of his power here. It does not seem all that bad in fact this was a new change to have this much power and be able to not die which he did like nearly two times in a row to be exact.

But at least once he died fucking once and it was horrible, So horrible he never wished to feel it again, So today when he is out with summer...NOT LIKE THAT. He pondered for a moment but she was the most beautiful woman he had seen by far compared to the woman and teenage girls of his world.

Remnant's girls took the cake by league's but he was being silent for too long because little ruby chirped up, "Are you okay" asked the little rose as blaze shook his head and stared at her small silver eyes filled with innocence something he once had at her age.

"Yes miss rose I am, How are you this fine morning" Blaze replied like a gentleman as Ruby giggled at his words they were so silly. "I am great" She said with a big smile as the blonde headed girl sitting right beside her decided to speak instead of looks of curiousness.

"Hello Mister my name is yang Xiao long" She said with a cheeky grin as she introduced herself to me, "Hello Miss long how are you this fine morning" He repeated despite knowing the answer but it doesn't hurt to be nice.

"I am doing well, how are you" She replied as I smiled at her and said "I am actually very good Miss long very nice for once" Blaze had realized what he said as summer tossed him a saddened glance. He silently cursed himself for what he said revealing that was almost like he just remembered something he wanted to forget.

"What do you mean for once have you been sick" She asked innocently making Blaze let out a visible sigh of relief as He answered quickly "Yes very sick and I just got better a few days ago" He saw her expression change from one of worry to one of relief.

"That's good being sick stinks" yang said as Blaze nodded his head dumbly and said "Yes uh being sick is the worst" "No kidding, All the gross stuff that comes out of you nose and you feel hot and icky" Little ruby had chirped up making Blaze, yang and even summer look at her with surprised eyes.

"Yeah tell me about it" Blaze said with a sigh but it was time for me and summer to go on the job and just as I was about to say something the doorbell rung. "Oh it's time girls go get ready" Summer said as Blaze sat on the isle and looked towards the door.

When it opened He saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes and [If you want a look at taiyang just look him up], He was not sure who he was but Blaze felt a ping of jealousy when he hugged summer. " _Why do I feel so weird it's like I want to rip his head off or something when he touched her or even looked at her"_ He thought furiously as he watched as they talked.

"So tai how are you doing" Summer asked him as He looked at her with a smile and said "Ah you know the same old same old, How is the jobs going" Summer shrugged and looked at Blaze whom was glaring at taiyang but when he looked at her he looked away.

She found it weird he did that but she figured he was just having a hard time seeing which was why his eyes were narrowed, But it could be something else. "But anyway how long is this mission going to take" Tai asked summer as she rubbed her head.

"I am not sure but I have to take dragon boy here with me" She said pointing over at blaze as He looked up from his hand's and said "Uh what...Oh right the mission by the way I never asked for your name" Blaze stood walking over to the annoying man whom was near his...No what was he thinking.

He shook his slightly as he heard the man say whilst sticking his hand out to shake "Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao long and that adorable girl behind you is my daughter" Blaze looked behind him and saw the twin pony tailed blonde headed girl behind him.

He turned back to taiyang and shook his hand "Blaze Templar good sir" Blaze let go of his hand as ruby came under his leg's and hopped in taiyang's arms as well as yang. Blaze looked at them and wondered if that is what his life could have been like if his parent's were alive.

Going to school and coming home to a warm house with warm greetings from your parent's, Food on the table with dad sitting at the front of the table with mom to the left and my siblings sitting in chair's made of brown and black wood.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

I furrowed my brow and looked away missing the glance that summer gave me, "Alright I have to get these kiddo's to patch so I will drop them off when you get back bye summer" Taiyang said as he grabbed their bags and hefted them on his shoulder along with his little girls and walked out the door like they weighed nothing.

I walked back to isle and sat back down a single tear sliding down my eye as I wished I had those thing's, But I suppose life can always be want and wish can it? No it's not I was a street rat most called me as cross disappeared a week ago and now I was alone.

Alone

That word shot through me like a bullet to the chest and hit my already hurting heart and it made me so depressed that I was thinking about "Those" kinds of thought's. I was alone and scared i do not know what will happen to me when i go on this mission. Will i die or will i live and continue on with a bleeding heart until i make a wrong move on a mission and it kills me.

Hell it is what i was doing when i came here bleeding and broken, I was going to fight with a street thug that had stolen and even killed a few people, I was ready to die but it seemed fate had other plan's for me.

Because i met a sweet woman who cried for me ME, for the first time in my life i was being cried over not for pity or something else but for Sadness, Sadness because i had sacrificed my life for her because it was the right thing to do.

I was wanting release from this life and it seems that i was destined to come here because i saw a massive ass portal that lead me here, i was shocked that i had awoken to this world but it was a tough one so far. But thanks to summer and ruby and yang i felt warmth for the first time and not from a bonfire made from a barrel.

I felt genuine warmth the kind that makes you let go of the days stress and makes you feel fuzzy and happy, I see why i had been brought to this world. I was sent here to become a knight and be a hero to save the day from whoever that this world needs saving from.

I was sent here to find a purpose and reason to live not just go into a suicidal fight and die then and there, No i was given another chance to be somebody and maybe find my brother but that would have to wait until i have a secured spot here in vale and in beacon.

I was so caught up in my own thought's I missed the hand that landed on my shoulder and the word's that followed, "Hey are you alright blaze?" I was startled I had moved without me thinking. I grabbed her arm and slung her over my shoulder and onto the ground as I got close To her face with my teeth baring and my eyes glowing gold.

I had comeback to my sense's i was face to face with her "Uh blaze one oww and two what are you doing" She asked me as i started blushing and i quickly moved back away from her. "S-sorry just a reflex" I said and it is the truth normally when i was back on earth i was always woken up with a rapist or a mugger trying to mug or rape me when i was trying to sleep.

"Alright i want some answers damn it" She said making me fearful of her face now, It involves glowing silver eyes and her red hair glowing slightly, "Why were you looking at them that way and why did you try and hurt me" Summer asked her fury still there leaving me with no other choice but to answer.

"You want to know the reason right?" I asked her as she nodded and stood up with my help as I gained a saddened look in my eyes, "It's because...I never had a family" I said making her feature's stop glowing and her face turned to one of shock.

"What" she asked in disbelief as I continued "I have only had a brother, Me and him used to survive on the street's of my hometown, I was looking for him for three days straight and i never stopped i didn't have any money to eat so i kept going hoping i would die out of starvation" I felt tear's well in my eyes as i continued.

"I looked away because I want what ruby and yang have a mother and a father, A nice home to come to everyday and when i saw you i felt like i could trust you with my darkest secret's" I admitted with tear's pouring from my eyes and I never wanted nobody to see me like this in this weak moment.

"I felt so alone and scared I-i-i was jealous of them, The warmth of a father's hug and the mother's kisses on your cheek. I would give anything to experience that" I felt my emotion's and my wall i had built up those year's i was on the street was finally coming down in this rare moment.

But what came next i never expected to happen ever, I felt two arm's wrap around me in a hug i could only describe as magical and i had magic for Dust's sake! "Listen your not going to be alone anymore, Me ruby and yang will be there with you if you want us to, You will always have a home here in beacon i will make sure of it" Summer said with the softest voice i ever have heard in my life.

I just wrapped my arm's around her and cried, I let out the pent up anger, frustration and sorrow I had on the street's, the fact my brother had disappeared only made these emotion's worse. But I was glad and happy that somebody cared for me, I felt my heart open up a little bit from when I locked it up so long ago.

I kept crying letting out what I had built up for so long and now I felt at home a real home, Not a cardboard one with garbage can's as support's but a real home with warm smiles and open arm's. I felt so happy that I finally had a home, I was not going to live on the street's no longer because summer will make sure I have a home at beacon and with my trust with ozpin about to start building up.

After what felt like an hour or longer I was being reduced to tear's rolling down then to sniff's and I tried to swallow but my throat was dry and I pulled away from summer. I sort of giggled when I looked at her red tanktop which was soaked from the shoulder to the stomach, "Sorry about your shirt" I apologized to her and I lit up a flame in my hand.

"Hey what are you doing" she half yelled and fearfully said as I quickly responded "It's to dry your shirt if you want me to" I motioned towards the flame, She threw her hand's in front of her face and quickly said "Uh no no this is just a PJ shirt no need to set it on fire" I chuckled at this funny moment but I grew a serious expression.

"But thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder" I said with embarrassment laced in my tone but I was grateful to summer for letting me show my warm side. But why was she so taking to me a stranger who had stayed in her home and ate some of her food.

"Your welcome Now I suppose we should be going on the mission since we are kind of behind schedule" She said standing up and walking to the door on the right side of the room. "Wait" I quickly called out as she stopped with her hand on the doorway.

She turned around to face me "Yes?" I looked at her with curiousness in them but most of all wanting, "Why are you caring for me, You have only known me a couple of days and yet you are acting like I have been your best friend for. Well forever" I was wanting to know why she had taken me in and gave me a home and shared her food letting me speak to her daughter's, Which were very cute by the way.

But I wanted to know why she was doing all of this, I looked at her with a aching feeling of wanting to know but when I looked back at her, She shrugged and said "I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you without problem and you haven't proven me wrong so there is your answer" I just stood there with a slack jaw expression which made her giggle.

How

How could she be so casual about me and who I was for she knew I could be a murderer or a rapist or a burglar, But she said she trust's me well it's the same with her. I feel like I could trust her so maybe a link between us or something but I was shaken out of my thought's when summer dashed out of the room with her huntress gear and weapon's.

I was soon dragged off by a white blur and all I remember is seeing space and time, And singing a song about cakes but when I finally awoke back into reality. I was strangely on a bullhead I had found out from summer, "Oh hey your awake" Came the voice of summer whom was sitting in seat across from me checking her weapon's.

I grew a tick mark on my head as I yelled "I THOUGHT I SAW SPACE AND TIME AND YOU SAY YOUR FINALLY AWAKE" I glared harshly at her as she says "Well our bullhead was about to take off and I do not want to have to walk thank you very much so hush" I just shook my head as I flashed on my armor and weapon's.

I just sighed and stood checking the plates and the shield's form and the sword's straightness, I checked to make sure the sword was sharp by running my finger across it's blade. "*Whistle* Damn this sure is sharp" I muttered as I sheathed the shield and sword on my back.

" _We are approaching the drop zone but it is infested with grimm so you will have to drop"_ The pilot said over the COMM as I saw the hatch open up to reveal the area just covered with Grimm. I got on one knee and prayed to the sun "May we pray to the sun for guidance and warmth, And may we survive this battle and live to fight another day, praise the sun" I prayed as I stood and saw the near laughing face of summer.

"Don't even now let's go I beat I can kill more grimm than youuuuu" I yelled as I jumped out of the bullhead firing off a " _ **FIREBALL"**_ Creating a opening for me to drop down on a ursa killing it by slicing it down in the middle.

Summer dropped down right behind me and stood at my back, "Are you ready for this blaze this is not your typical grimm these are high class grimm so you better be ready" Summer said as I yelled out "I WAS BORN READY" I roared out as I charged forward and started attacking the massive horde of grimm for more level's and power.

Five hours later

"Oww URGH" I groaned as I took a claw straight through the chest and I took this chance to stab the alpha beowolf in the chest killing it by lighting it's insides on fire. I side off it's claw and I used a " ** _Heal"_** To close my wound's and heal me bringing my HP back up to max.

I stabbed my sword in the ground and stood back up to see summer finishing off the last of the grimm, I sighed flopping on my back with my sword and shield both falling on the ground beside me.

I was breathing hard from using my magicka up in one fight and my HP had taken a toll but I had a lot of EXP built and the amount is enough to get me up to level fifty. I heard summer ask "What's wrong Blaze are You BURNED out" I heard her bust a lung laughing and I simply flipped her off.

"Oh that's real mature but I guess you could say we had a rough battle though" Summer said with exhaustion written on her face and in her voice, I wouldn't blame her. That battle was the test of endurance and I had passed with some scar's that will defiantly form later on, But I was just about to say something when I saw something that made my breath catch in my throat.

It was the sight of summer rose with her down and was blowing in the wind with her silver eyes with the sun background made them light up like the moon itself. I was in awe of her beauty and the fact she was single surprised me even further, I wondered if I would have a chance with her.

"What is it" summer asked me with a soft look in her eyes as I said "I see a beautiful young woman with qualities and trait's that most men would kill for, But how you are single baffles me" I saw her blush slightly and she said "Well I tried dating but every time they saw ruby they would run" I see so just like every male who just wants sex.

"What about tai he seems like a fit for the bill" I said standing up and waking over to her, "Well let's just say that I had a terrible feeling that something would happen so I rejected him when he asked if i want to go out with him" I nodded in understanding that feeling when something you don't do and it end's up being right.

"Well i feel sorry for you summer, But if you ever need a person you can trust you can count on me" I said with a thumb's up and a smile. I then said "Well I am going to sleep forever and I want to thank you for everything you have done for me" I bowed and said "You have my eternal gratitude, You have given me the feeling of warmth and kindness I would have never experienced on the street's so thank you" I was happier than I have ever been in my life.

I was with a friend and I had a home at beacon so why wouldn't I be happy.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING EVEN WHEN I PROMISED I HAVE BEEN A BUSY SCHEDULE SO I BRING THIS CHAPTER FOR FORGIVENESS.**

 ***Ahem* I will be quitting my job soon so I will have time to work on future chapter's but I ask for your patience since working ten in the morning to nine in the afternoon is very tiring so I will be working on them whenever I can so please be patien.**

 **But on another note I will be like before taking down chapter's and rewriting them for purposes but next chapter will go a bit different than the original. I am talking about a bond forming between blaze and godfrey next chapter so I will be giving him a bit more of a boost than what he originally was in the old story.**

 **And see you wait no that is not how I do it.**

 ***AHEM* SEE YOU LATER GOLD-IRON OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ladies and gentleman in this chapter it is going to get umm rather dark so.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST OC'S.**

* * *

It had been three years and I was stronger than I was before, But something else had grown as well...my love for summer.

It had gotten stronger and stronger to the point where I would look at her and blush and I that is why I wore my helmet more than half the time.

And summer was leaving for a mission today and I was no am going to tell her and I was heading there now.

I kept breathing in and out so I could maintain my confidence and I rounded the corner into the bullhead bay and I saw summer walking towards the bullhead she was going to board in order to get to her mission.

I ran to catch up with her and I tapped her on her shoulder and she stopped and turned around and saw me, "Oh blaze hey what are you doing here" she asked me as she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and I said "Umm I...wanted to see you before you left" she rose an eyebrow, "Why is that?" she asked me. I motioned for her to follow me towards her bullhead.

I stopped when we reached her bullhead and she was waiting for me to answer her and I was struggling to hold my confidence and she was about to say something before I basically said to myself screw it.

I had nothing to lose so "Summer, you know we are best friends" I ate the salt when I said that and she nodded as I said "And I have known you for four years now and I have been feeling something ever since I...met you" she was catching on.

"I have...fallen...in love with you summer" I said with a red face and she took a step back, "Really" she asked me as she walked up to me and I said "I saw you when I first met you and I felt warm and soft inside something I haven't felt since my family's death" she nodded and she was looking at me with a red face.

"I when we were walking through the school I saw a incredibly beautiful woman with a soft spot for a broken kid like me and I will say it, I love you summer with all my heart and words cannot describe how much you changed my life for the better and I love you more than anything" she was blushing heavily and I walked up to her and I wrapped my arms around her.

I was looking her in the eye and she was looking at me with passion and love as well, We started to move closer and closer and we closed our eyes and time seemed to stop as our lips met.

They were so soft and we kept kissing for about a minute until we pulled away for air, I was breathing in air and I was grinning like a moron towards her making her giggle.

She said "Well I have to leave maybe when I get back we can maybe go on a date" she asked as I nodded with a on cloud nine face. She started laughing as the doors closed and she left.

I walked to our room and I remember I had to pick up ruby and she was about six years old and I was picking her up from Qrow and I switched to my armor and I was meeting him in a park.

I headed out the door and I put on my helmet with the flash and I walked down the hallway to pick up ruby. I was walking in the park and I saw Qrow and ruby sitting on a bench eating ice cream.

I grinned and I walked up and said "OH I'm hurt you didn't get me any ice cream Oh ruby how could you" She looked at me and smiled as she exclaimed "Blaze!" I took off my helmet and I was grinning as I said "Hey ruby" she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey I am so sorry I didn't get you any ice cream Qrow! why didn't you get him ice cream" she pouted at Qrow as He playfully glared at me. "Well ruby it would have melted when he got here" ruby nodded and she sat back down.

Qrow chuckled "So kiddo did you tell her" I blushed and nodded, He stood and stood in front of me as he put a hand on my shoulder and he said rather "Well just know that if you break her heart you will have me, taiyang and glynda on your ahem" he didn't say ass because of ruby.

I gulped and nodded, I saw him smile and hit me in the chest. "Well I suppose your here to pick up ruby right" he asked me as I nodded. He went over to ruby and he bent down to her eye level.

"Hey kiddo I have got to go now and your mom will be back later okay" he said as ruby nodded and gave him a hug as he nodded towards me and I nodded back. He walked away and I saw ruby pouting so I switched to my normal clothes and I surprised ruby by picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

She started to giggle and I asked her "So ruby do you want to go anywhere like maybe the arcade!" she exclaimed "Yes let's go" she pointed her finger towards the arcade.

"Yes come on!" ruby exclaimed as she was racing me on a arcade machine and I was losing and I smirked and at the last second I hit my saved up nitrous and I zoomed past her.

She was just about at the finish line when *YYYYEEERRROOOOM* I got to the finish line at the last second beating her. She said "Noooo" she was pouting at the loss and I just chuckled.

"Aw come on ruby two out of three" I asked her as she smirked and we played again. "How in the name of gwyn did you beat me" I said just amazed at the antics of a six year old.

"I stand victorious haha" she said proudly as I just chuckled, I saw the time and I got ruby's attention "Hey ruby we need to go or your mom is going to be pissed at me" she saw the time and we both nodded.

We walked to our room and just in time we were breathing hard and I locked the door, We both heard the door unlock and we had calmed our breathing and summer walked through the door looking rather tired I might add.

She saw us and smiled "Hey you two how was your time at the arcade" we both paled and she just chuckled at our reactions and she said "I'm not mad but you two should be careful wait why did I say that she has you" I just smiled and I saw ruby on summer's bed asleep.

I looked over at summer and she just shrugged and she smirked and walked over to me swinging her hips making me rather distracted and she looked up at me and I gave her a kiss bending her over and I pulled her back up.

She just grinned like me and I just got behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "You two make me so happy summer and I wouldn't trade anything for you two" she just leaned her head back into my shoulder.

I was leading her over to my bed and we sat there just in each other's arms just feeling each other and I felt her fall asleep in my arms and I just smiled. I just grinned and I carefully picked her up and I set her on her and ruby's bed and I turned off the light and I left the room.

I just felt better than I ever have and it was thanks to ruby, summer and everybody I have met here. I left for the training room and on my way there I bumped into glynda goodwitch.

I saw her fall down and I said "Oh miss good witch sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" She did word did have a angry expression and she saw me and her expression changed.

"Oh no it was my fault blaze" she said as I offered her a hand and she accepted it, I helped her up and I asked "So I haven't talked with you umm actually I have never have" I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed by my rather rude comment.

"Oh no we are both busy more than half the time and we haven't actually been introduced so hello my name is glynda goodwitch" she said properly introducing herself.

I grinned and I said with a bow "Blaze Templar at your service milady" She seemed to crack a smile at the bow I did. "So I was heading to the training room maybe we can talk later miss goodwitch" she nodded and I walked towards the training room missing her blushing expression.

I got to the training room and I summoned my armor and sword with my shield, But when I summoned my sword I lance appeared in my hand.

I looked at it.

The head of the spear has two dragon wings sticking out from the sides and the spear head has two blades with a slot in the base of the shaft and the slot goes just right above the middle and the double blade the middle has a forming that has a little curve in the middle and the head has a slight curve but it fits like a triangle and the shaft was a black leather with the pommel looking like a four inch version of the spear head.

I was in awe by the design of the spear and I put my shield back in my storage and I instead used the spear by itself but I had a idea and I summoned my shield once again and I switched my hands and my spear was in my left and my shield was in my right.

I felt like it was comfortable and I started to practice with the spear and shield combination and found it to be useful with ranged targets and I jumped and I threw my shield to the ground planting it and I was floating in the air as someone else I yelled out " ** _Heaven's piercer!"_** I plummeted to the ground and I slammed my spear head in the ground and a explosion rang out.

I felt my sense's return and I looked around me to see a ruined field "Wait wut" I asked myself as I sighed in annoyance meaning I was going to have to fix this. I got to work and I fixed the field and I was covered in dust and sweat along with grim as well.

I looked at myself and I said out loud "AWW I JUST TOOK A BATH" I grumbled as I went to the showers and I stripped down and I turned the heat up and I was taking a shower when I started to sing.[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE SONG I AM JUST A FAN OF HIS MUSIC].

* * *

 _I don't want to be the kind that hesitate._

 _Be too shy way too late._

 _I don't care what they say other lovers do._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I got a feeling that you have a heart like mine._

 _Let it show let it shine._

 _If we have a chance to make one heart of two._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I want to dance with you._

 _Twirl you all around the floor._

 _That's what they intended dancing for._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I want to dance with you._

 _hold you arms once more._

 _That's what they invented dancing for._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I caught you looking at me when I looked at you._

 _Yes I did Ain't that true._

 _You won't get embarrassed by the things I do._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _O the boy's are playing softly and the girls are too._

 _So am I and So are you._

 _If this was a movie we would be right on queue._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I want to dance with you._

 _twirl you all around the floor._

 _That's what they intended dancing for._

 _and I just want to dance with you._

 _hold you in my arms once more._

 _That's what they invented dancing for._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I want to dance with you._

 _twirl you all around the floor._

 _That's what they invented dancing for._

 _I just want to dance with you._

 _I want to dance with you._

 _hold you in my arms once more._

 _that's what they intended dancing for._

 _and I want to dance with you._

 _I just want to dance with you._

* * *

I felt better after the shower and singing, I always felt better emotionally when I sang and I sang when I was alone or when I needed some comfort.

I remember my mother singing a soft hum and I always had nightmares and she would sing to help me. I started tearing up and I shook my head and wiped away my tears.

I then swiped my hands up and I summoned my normal clothes and over the last year I added a scarf to the trench coat and a pair of headphones with my emblem on the sides of the head phones.

My emblem is my helmet with a sun above it and a sword and a lance piercing the helmet. I had bought the headphones a normal ten lien set but godfrey had decided to "redesign" them and they are golden pair of metal headphones and they look like one thing with no screws or pieces sticking out.

I had gotten a ton of music to listen to and I had them connected wirelessly and I could flick through the music with my mind I know awesome right. I was listening to AC DC shoot to thrill[ALRIGHT FROM HERE ON IN I DO NOT NOT OWN ANY SONGS I MAY PUT I JUST LIKE MUSIC OKAY].

I was walking in the hallways when I realized I had added more than I thought I did and I had a set of gold tee with black stripes on the sides and a pair of combat pants with the same design but the stripes go down the sides.

I also added a gold baseball cap with a pair of steam punk goggles on the rim of the hat. I had gotten the shirt and my other added stuff with special leather and I had worn this set of clothes normally.

And I had figured our that the set of armor has a robe underneath the armor and cloak so I wasn't wearing my normal clothes. the robe was a black robe with a golden vest for extra protection.

I had walked back to our room and I opened the door and saw they were still asleep which I was thankful for since the explosion rang throughout the building. I walked over to my bed and I laid down not noticing the stare of summer.

I made sure I had everything before I fell sleep.

* * *

I was dreaming to be sure and I was dreaming about summer, In our dream we were just sitting there and enjoying each other and I woke up with something on my lips.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I blushed when I saw summer leaning back up and with her lips still puckered. I flashed off my headphones and I stuttered out "U-um S-Summer umm what was that" she giggled at my reaction.

"What am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in the morning" she asked me, I shook my head as she crawled on the bed and I made room for her as she laid against me.

I was more stiff than board as summer asked me "Hey what's wrong blaze" I sat up and I looked at her and I sadly admitted "I don't know how to love another girl er person I haven't had any sort of love related experience so I am sorry if I mess up anything" She sat up next to me and she crawled around and she sat on my lap.

She looked me in the eye and she spoke softly "Listen you don't have to have experience in order to love" She moved closer where I was looking up at her. "Just follow your heart and listen to it let it speak to you" she moved her head down and kissed me.

It wasn't like the first kiss I got it was long and passion filled with love laced in it, We broke away for air and I felt her hair fall on my neck and her head's weight on mine made me loosen up immensely.

I felt my heart race and my mind start to release something I haven't felt in a long time, I started to cry and summer asked me 'Hey, what's wrong" I shook my head and I just hugged her tightly.

I felt my head go to her chest and we just sat there in silence and I felt calm just listening to her heart beat was the most peaceful thing I can listen to. I started to doze off and I just leaned back and I felt tired as if the weight of every memory and problem I used to have just came crashing down on me.

I felt summer move off me and I saw her about to stand but I wrapped my arms around her torso and I said with a frail voice "Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone ever again" I looked up at her and she said softly "I am moving to lay here with you" I moved back and my head hit the pillow.

I saw her beautiful silver eyes stare deeply into mine and I scooted closer and I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

I could feel the frail and scarred boy emotions pour out in waves as he begged me not to go and I agreed too and his emotions were calming down. I didn't realize how damaged he was to beg me to stay with him was something damaged too far for any therapist he needs a woman's touch for his mentality.

* * *

I asked her "Hey are you still up for that date summer" She looked at me and nodded and she said softly "Go to sleep and yes we will today but I have to pick up ruby now go to sleep dear" I chuckled when she called me dear.

I nodded and went to sleep with a peaceful dream of summer appearing but was soon interrupted by the same black figure with red eyes appearing once more and made me wake up screaming with the words " **she's gone"** and his laughter rang throughout my mind.

I jumped up and ran into the wall, Falling down and I with a burst of aura I jumped up and looked around and to see nobody in the room and I quickly pulled out my scroll and I stopped and looked at the message on the screen.

" _Blaze I want to see you in my office as soon as you can it is important"_ I saw it was ozpin who sent the message and I quickly headed to his office.

I rode up the elevator and I saw the doors open and I was brought to a heart broken sight, I walked in and I saw Qrow, Taiyang with two girls one with golden hair tied into two pigtails and I was shocked it was ruby but if they were here...Oh no.

I walked forward and I saw qrow look at me with hurt eyes and taiyang along with the rest of the room was dead quiet. I asked "Hey guys what's going on" I saw Ozpin hesitate for a moment and he handed me a piece of paper.

I saw ozpin motion for me to read the piece of paper and I looked down and started to read the letters, " _We are sorry to say but the huntress known as summer rose has disappeared and we will look for her for two months but after that she will be written as missing or confirmed dead we offer our sympathy in this time of grief"._

My breathing hitched and I had asked "How long has she been missing and what is her last known location" Qrow said "Kid-" "NO" I yelled out with tears starting to flow.

"I WILL GO THROUGH HELL ITSELF IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES" I said with rage as I heard Ozpin say "We don't know where she is or her last known location but you know her she will turn up soon just be patient" I didn't say anything I just walked to elevator and I walked inside and the door closed with everyone looking at me sadly and the girl with the golden hair was crying along with ruby.

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

I was here on patch visiting ruby and yang and taiyang since we haven't met up for about a month and taiyang was doing fine along with ruby and yang. We were at the park watching ruby and yang run around laughing and playing with other kids.

I looked over at taiyang and I asked "Hey have you heard from blaze tai" he looked over at me and shook his head, "He hasn't talked with anybody in the last four years not since summer's death" he said with a hint of sadness laced in his voice.

I glanced down and at the ground and thought back to the kid, He had fallen in love with summer and had known her for four years and I saw it in the kid a sense of brokenness in his soul and I imagine the others could sense it as well.

I said "Well I am leaving now tai I am going to visit him just to be sure he is okay and hope he's not dead" I said as ruby saw me and ran over with yang in tow. I gave them a hug and told them bye as I left for vale leaving ruby and yang to pout but cheered up when taiyang told them he was going to go for ice cream and they followed without a beat.

I chuckled at them the girl whom missed her mother so dearly cheered up after two years and the help of yang and tai she was cured from her depression. But there was one person whom nobody except Ozzy knows what's going on with him.

I hitched a ride and I was riding to vale with my mind on the boy wondering if he is okay or he may have committed...No he couldn't have he wouldn't do that but given his past I might be wrong and I am never wrong.

I touched down in vale with the meeting of ozpin and glynda and I was met with "Qrow what are you doing here?" asked glynda as ozpin who was sipping his mug of coffee and looking stoically normal as always. I answered "I am here to see the boy Oz do you know where he is" he nodded and gave me a look that said "In her room" I got the message and left for the room leaving glynda and oz standing there.

I felt my memory turn on when I saw that door, I opened it up and I was met with a foul stench and a trail of liquor bottles trailing from the door to the bathroom. I turned on the light and saw the room a mess, there was liquor bottle's and I saw stains on the floor with rotten food and I saw brown and yellow stains in the carpet.

I was feeling woozy but my history with something likes this was kind of normal for me, I walked forward and followed the bottle trial and it lead to the bathroom. I saw the door was closed and I opened it carefully and what I saw was shocking.

It was blaze but he looked awful, His hair was messy and had grown out past his shoulders and he had a beard with heavy bags under his eyes and he was wasn't moving and I dashed over and checked his pulse. He was breathing and his pulse was normal and he was asleep which I was thankful for.

I grabbed his arm and I lifted him up and shook him "KID come on wake up!" I yelled as he murmured "Summer I love you" I looked down at him sadly and the fact he said that means he was dreaming about summer. I shook him once more as he opened his eyes and I saw one was pure white and his eyes showed a dead look to them.

He moved his eyes towards me and hissed when the light shined on his eyes, "Qrow, ah my head, What the hell are you doing here" he asked me as I set him against the tub which was gods. I grimaced at the condition of his room, I said "Well kiddo I came to see you since I haven't visited you since" his expression changed to a sad tone as he took a swig of the bottle in his hand.

I asked "Is that?" he looked at the bottle and said "Whiskey yes" he said like it was nothing and I said "Oh kid what happened to you" He looked down and said "Her loss is what happened Qrow she was the only one I let inside and she's fucking dead!" he yelled as I sighed and gave him a look of sympathy.

"I couldn't sleep and I drank myself to unconsciousness so I can see her and I know about the condition of my" He stopped mid sentence trying to hold in the tears. I said "Alright come on kid your coming with me to town get up" he lifted me up forcefully.

I stood and kept my balance before falling face forward into the wall, I was helped up by Qrow. I then held my balance and I shoved him off as I said "I ain't no damn baby" I grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom and I followed grimacing at the amount of shit and piss stains on the floor.

I sorely regret that but I had to do something first because Qrow just yelled "TAKE A DAMN BATH" I rubbed my sore ears and I nodded. I headed to the locker room showers and took one came out smelling like a batch of bread I had my hair in a ponytail since it was pretty long.

I walked out and saw Qrow sitting there with a lamented look on his face and I had an idea for telling me to take a bath. I walked up and I was about to scare him when "I can hear your footsteps you know" he said while looking at me.

He smirked and said "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you are a woman" I grew a tick mark and punched him in the face. "Hey you bastard no fooling around!" I said as he rubbed his face.

"I can see you still pack a punch damn that hurt" He said while rubbing his red chin, "Good maybe that will teach you not to make fun of hair style's" I said as he just started to laugh his ass off.

I started to laugh as well and we kept laughing for about five minutes before we had to quit because our stomach's we starting to hurt. I Was trying to stop laughing and I was able to stop and so was Qrow but he was having trouble since he was coughing and after a minute we managed to stop.

I looked at him and I said with full gratitude "Thanks qrow I needed that" I saw him nod and said "Your welcome kid and by the way ruby says hi" I stopped and stared at him in shock.

"R-ruby still thinks of me even after summer's death?!" I asked shocked at this, Ruby still's thinks of me even after I stopped talking to everybody and she just...wow.

I just stared open mouthed at his words she that sweet little girl I knew still thinks of me how sweet. I just smiled and thought back to our times where I would pick her up and we would go to the arcade or the candy shop I would even take her to the cookie shop.

And after four years she thinks of me as her friend and that made me determined to get my life back on track now. "That sweet girl I used to take to the shops and arcade still thinks of me as her friend damn" he gave me a glare and said "Yeah she says some times "I wonder how blaze is doing" or "blaze should really open up sometimes" I held back the tears trying to flow.

"Damn it I have to visit her sometime will you take me to her" I asked him as he nods and says "I say we have wasted enough time here so let's go" I nodded and I made a mental reminder to get some cleaning stuff to get the shit and piss stains and actually I don't know how they got there in the first place.

I didn't care but since it was summer's room and I must take care of her room, I gave the room one last look before I closed the door along with the memories I made in there in my drunken stupor but the memories with summer will always be in my heart forever.

As we were walking down the hallway he asked "Are you addicted to alcohol kid er blaze" I sadly nodded and I felt the effects rather quickly. "Well now we have something to talk about that's not sad hehe" he joked and I just grinned and shook my head.

"Umm jack Daniels Is pretty good to me but I like different kinds now" I admitted and he handed me a flask and said "Take a swig ki- blaze you look rather pale and damn that is gonna be hard to kick not calling you kid" I shook my head and I took a swig and it hit me hard.

I stumbled forward "WOW damn that is fucking hard hitting" I felt it hit hard but given I used to drink myself into unconsciousness I have developed a pretty damn good resistance to alcohol.

I said "damn bruh how the hell are you not drunk" he shrugged and asked "How the hell are you not on your ass or even drunk right now" I explained to him how iused to drink myself into unconsciousness so pretty much developed a hard shield against alcohol.

He said "makes sense" he took his flask back and I felt better and he said "you need a flask and trust me keeping one on you is handy" I just shrugged and we made it to the bullhead bay and we boarded one and headed to vale.

I asked "So what do you have to go town for" he leaned back in his chair and said "I have some business to take care of and to get you in town to see the world" I thought he was joking until he gave me a glare.

"Erm okay but I want to go to a gun shop since I have never been to one or a weapon shop" I said amazed by the thought of other weapons besides mine, they are great and I like them but I want to see other guns and weapons like a scythe or a buster sword if they had those.

I felt the bullhead touch down and I checked my hair its got a big ponytail in the back and have two bangs on the sides that hang down a bit and I kind of liked the long hair and wouldn't mind keeping it.

I saw the doors open and I saw a town before my eyes and I was amazed so we started to walk I followed him to the place where he needed to do business and we walked halfway across town with us in a dark part of vale I didn't think was possible.

I kept an eye out for people and he was doing his business I was standing outside and I was listening to my music when I saw a woman with a grimm mask and I saw a cylinder like object on her hip with a hilt in the place where I would assume is the blade itself and I saw stare at me and walk around the corner staring at me.

I equipped my armor and sword and helmet and I dashed for the corner and I rounded the same corner she did and I saw nobody there and I was about to walk back when I saw her standing in front of me.

I asked "Who are you" I saw her figure shift and she kept staring at me and she said "I will see you soon but don't tell anybody you saw me" I felt a threat behind her words but a man of promise I nodded and with a blink of an eye she disappeared without a trace.

I put my senses on full power and I closed my eyes and did not see nay a thing no aura trace or even a aura signature around me. I was shocked for needless words I couldn't even sense her aura or nothing and I felt for the first time fear.

"I must get stronger actually godfrey are you there" I asked him as he said " _Yeah I am here blaze how ya doin"_ I said smiling a bit " _Good you old geezer how about you"_ he chuckled and said " _Ah better than you now I assume your here to know what level you are right"_ I nodded and he cleared his throat.

" _Ah here is your stats Now I must say these are quite impressive your weapons tree has increased by twenty levels and your marksman has increased to 30 as well your magicka is level 35 and your lance and sword skils are quite impressive but you must work on your axe as well, Now for that move you did heaven's piercer was a high level move and you have a skill set for each weapon but you can't use them all so right now your sword skill set is sword wave, earth blade, ice blade and fire blade, you lance move set is demon piercer, light wave, goddess's lance and heaven's light"_ I memorized the moves name's and I was walking back switching out of my armor.

He continued " _In all you entire stats have increased by thirty and thirty five levels and your level is fifty and I have to keep it there until you attend beacon since I have calculated the levels of the kids attending there are around fifty or even maybe seventy so I will increase your level then until we have seen the level of the kids so sorry but you can increase your stats like your bow Oh by the way your skill set with the bow is Fire arrow, wind arrow, ice arrow and light arrow now the effects can depend on you so if you want an explosion caused by them you must call like "Light arrow explosion" and if you want a normal arrow just call the arrow's name and you will have the normal effect"_ I nodded and he still continued " _and your body has increased as well so you have learned five new spells in the course of four years you have learned lightning bolt, fire lance, ice lance, light bolt and ice burst and that is it just have learned new spells and have increased stats so anyway I am tired so see ya later"_ I bid him farewell and I saw Qrow come out of the door and has a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and he said "Well so you said you wanted to go to town and by the way do you have any lien on you or actually how much do you have built up" I told him the amount and he said "Wow really?" I nodded I had a good amount given I always had a whiskey bottle and they are pretty cheap.

I followed him once again and I was considered to be rich but I never admitted how much I actually have and for qrow who is a experienced huntsman to be wowed by the sheer number I must have a lot.

"So Qrow can we get some grub first I haven't eaten since umm oh yeah since summer's death so I haven't eaten in four years" I told him only for him to be gaping at that.

"Your kidding me actually lift up your shirt" he asked me and I lifted up my shirt and His eyes widened "My god how are you alive" I was wondering what he was so shocked about and I looked down and I gasped.

My ribs were showing through and I saw a beat of something down there and I was scared how was I alive I should be dead right now. "Actually before we do anything else you need some food" he suggested one place and we both agreed on subway since It was a good place.[I work there and I always deal with rich fuckers so yay me NOT].

We headed there and We walked in and was met with the place being empty and I saw a employee asleep but I saw him wake up. He quickly got to us and we ordered our food, I had gotten a turkey ham with roast beef and Qrow got a pure extra meat roast beef sandwich how the hell was he still skinny.

I took small bits and I felt my body mass come back and on the second one I devoured it with a passion, I lifted up my shirt and I saw my toned stomach was back in its full form and no bone or beating things sticking out.

I was still hungry so I ordered five more sandwiches and I tipped the guy for making them all the same and I gave a tip of five hundred lien and he nearly had a heart attack but thanked me none the less after I sat down I continued eating and felt full after the five sandwiches along with three cups full of dr pepper and five bags of chips.

I felt better and I was patting my stomach and Qrow was in awe by the amount I ate but when you haven't eaten in four years and had alcohol in your stomach more than half the time so yeah I was hungry.

"Whew damn that was good I feel better I am glad we came here" I said with a bulging stomach and Qrow just murmured "Damn blaze how the hell do have all that-" he just answered his own question.

"Well where to now Qrow" I asked as he said "Well I was going to look at some weapons and guns as well so first to he weapon shop" I stood and we headed to the weapon shop.

We walked in and I saw a variety of weapons ranging from axe's to even knuckles as well. I was amazed by the amount of weapons and I remember visiting a weapon with summer and she went batshit crazy over weapons.

I walked over to a buster sword and lifted it like it was nothing, I weighted it and I held it in the air with one arm and I checked the sharpness and it was sharp but it has a few flaws here and there but overall it was a good sword.

I set it down and I walked over and saw a pair of swords with a interesting design and Qrow was looking at a sword but went over to the man at the counter and asked for something I barely heard but ignored it.

I thought I would see some interesting weapons but I haven't found any so I wondered if I could make a weapon or I have to unlock it. I kind of wanted a scythe to use for combat but I don't know if I have to but ooh what about a shotgun with the function to transform into a scythe with the ability to separate into two tiny versions of the scythe but.

I saw him walk over and ask "So have you found any weapons you like or no" I shook my head and he nodded and he said "Well let's head to the gun shop and see if there is anything you like over there" I nodded and we headed to the shop.

I walked in and saw a variety of guns and a few caught my eye I saw a golden revolver with the words written on he side "Last word" I wondered if this was a old pistol it seemed like it given the design but a ringing in my ears made me feel weird.

I reached forward and I grabbed it the feeling of the handle and it felt natural the smooth handle with the design and I liked the gun itself and I opened the revolving mechanism and I saw no ammo so I spun it around on my finger and I saw the hammer had a bit of scratches on it but that didn't deter me.

I brought the gun to the counter and I bought it the thing was amazing and I was given a holster but I refused it and It disappeared in a flash and I made it reappear in my hand and I saw it has bullets in the revolving mechanism.

I made it disappear and I had seen Qrow walk over and I told him I was ready and we left for the flask shop. I had showed him the pistol I got and he nodded it felt like I had used this gun before but anyway.

We had made it to the flask shop and I was amazed by the amount of custom made flask's made In this store. I saw them also range in size and I saw one with a dragon design on it.

I kind of wanted one with my emblem on it and the size I wanted to be is medium. I saw Qrow go to the counter and i followed suit. "Hey joseph you here" he asked to nobody and I heard "Qrow is that you!" I heard a voice speak up in the back.

A man with white hair and green eyes came around the corner and he asked "So Qrow what can I get ya" he pushed me forward and said "He needs a custom flask made" he looked at me and he asked me "So laddie what kind of flask you need" I gave him the specifics and he nodded.

He said it would take about an hour to make and I hanged around in that time and I had time to reflect on my life so far and I had a good/bad last four years but it was looking up for me and I was happy so far since my life has gotten back on track.

I still miss summer but I must carry on and I had so much happen to me in the last nine years and I was wondering how long or how much I missed but there was a certainty with myself I never knew and I have gotten stronger but I wasn't strong enough for summer and that was my downfall so when I attend beacon I may get stronger and I must for if I find somebody again I must keep them safe with all that I am.

I don't want to lose another person for if I do I will lose my sanity or what's left anyway the frailty of the human mind is strong enough you might just know more than the normal human but.

At what cost is it for somebody to lose the person they love and become stronger or weaker from it depends on the person and their will. A certain wolf knight reminds me of the illusion of grandeur is such a thing and the will of a person is the illusion of the mind it depends on the person.

But for a normal person whom has not seen the horrors of life will have a strong mind but when introduced to the horrors or meaning of life is something not meant to be questioned for if you do question the meaning of life one will fall into madness and the frail vision of the mind will be shattered instantaneously and you will die.

I questioned it once but I was met with the answer of will and the mind brought me to a level of understanding of life itself but when summer stepped into my life I was reminded on how peace was also a good thing it allows the mind to rest and the stress you had when horrors are introduced to your eyes and sounds fill your ears it will take a toll on your mind.

I was taken by the illusion of grandeur and the frailty of my mind which was strong once was brought low but it was nice while it lasted. I was happy so happy to have met her and I will never forget her.

I was once a frail mind wandering the streets of new York and Alabama but I was broken once and I was brought out of my broken mind when a woman whom I helped gave me a home for a while but I couldn't get a job and she was running low on money so when I had tried to help her she ended up with a good bit of money left by me.

I had to leave her but it was incredibly painful and the funniest part was she was beautiful and she liked too so for me to leave was heart breaking and the amount of effort she put up to look for was warming but I had to leave since I stole that money from a bank.

I know I know I wasn't supposed to do that but it was desperate for her and I wasn't about to let a woman be bankrupt trying to take care of a broken hearted boy whom could not work and could not do anything right and I heard she got married a year later and I was left with only myself.

And that was when I was transported here and I was left with a sword a knight and a beautiful woman whom is dead but I carry on. I was called out of my stupor by the guy named joseph and he brought me my flask.

I looked at it my emblem was on both sides and the whole thing is golden with a black top and bottom. I said "This is incredible craftsmanship" he chuckled and said "Well its a hobby of mine and I was hoping for designs like that on a weapon it would be fun" I nodded and I said "How much is it and I am sure if you show your work to people they might hire ya man" he gave me the price and it was rather normal.

"Alright here is a holder for you" he handed me a pack with the flask inside and I was thankful for it. He asked me "Hey can you keep a secret" I looked at him funny but I nodded and he pulled off his beanie and I saw two wolf ears.

"Your a wolf faunus!?" I asked shocked and he nodded, "Yes I am I hope you don't think me any different" he asked me with nervousness laced in his voice. "No I don't think ya any different bro in fact I am a dragon faunus see" I showed him the wings on my back.

In the course of four years they have grown to a full pair of wings and I am able to shrink them and can increase the size as well. I increased the size and I showed him the full extension, He was gaping in awe "No way your a faunus too but I thought the dragon faunus race was extinct" I shook my head and I said "Well I am a dragon faunus a full and alive one so yeah" I said as I shrunk my wings and it was painful but I still did it.

I said bye and thanked him for the flask and I left the shop and saw Qrow walking towards me. "Hey blaze did you managed to get the flask made" he asked me as I nodded and showed him the flask and he was impressed by the craftsmanship as well.

I asked him where to now and he said "Hmm well I must go and I will be back but here is the address for patch and I'll see ya later blaze" I waved as he left me in vale and I put on my headphones and I walked back to the bullhead bay.

I got back to the bullhead bay and I called one of the pilots to take me to the island and she agreed and I left off for the island known as patch and I had a full flask as well.

I was sitting in the back and the music was taking my mind off the nervousness of my mind, I was trying to focus but I thought back to my first date with summer.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was in the locker rooms and I was checking my suit and I had asked Qrow to help me and for advice and I was ready for our date and my first one ever. I walked to our room and I was nervous._

 _I knocked on the door and ruby opened it with a bright smile and she said "Oh your here come in and sit down my boy" I chuckled at her antics and I rubbed her hair and I asked "Hello ruby how are you" she sat down next to me and she said "Yes I am, How are you feeling" I nervously answered "umm does nervous count as a answer" she had her eyes closed and she nodded with her hand under chin like a old man._

 _"Yes its okay to be nervous but don't worry you'll be fine" she said as I just smiled at her, I was doing fine until summer came from the bathroom looking gorgeous._

 _She was wearing a red dress that clung to her figure perfectly and she wasn't wearing any make up which I still would have been amazed either way. She saw me and with a nervous smile she asked me "How do I look" she twirled around and she was wearing a pair of high heels._

 _I said "Like a beautiful rose on a night with the moon shining down glistening in the moon light earning the envy of everything around her" she blushed heavily and murmured a thank you and I said "Shall we milady" she smiled and nodded still a bit flushed from the compliment and ruby was already in bed and about to sleep._

 _I closed the door as she closed her eyes and me and summer walked to the bullhead bay and we sat down together. I felt her head on my shoulder and sighed in content._

 _"Hey summer" I asked her as she said "Yes?" I felt nervous and I said "If I mess up something tonight don't be mad" she rose up and looked at me with a funny look. "How would you mess it up and remember what I said just follow your heart and calm down" I just pouted and she chuckled at my pouting earning me smile from myself._

 _"So there is a place I know where they play music and they have great food as well" I said as the bullhead touched down and she nodded in agreement as we walked there._

 _I got us a table for two in front of the stage and was ordering our food when the guy I know here nodded for me come on stage and I did so nervously._

 _I got up on stage and the whole crowd was looking at me and I had this night planned out with everything in place I said in the microphone "Hey everybody I am going to be singing a song for a incredibly special person sitting here in the audience and I hope you all enjoy" I heard the music start playing._

* * *

 _[I do NOT OWN THE SONG ITS A ROMANTIC SONG KAY ANYWAY]_

 _She sparkle's_

 _She dazzles._

 _She lights up the room._

 _We walk together to a table for two._

 _Every man stares but her eyes are only for me._

 _We take to the dance floor._

 _She squeezes my hand._

 _I can't believe just how lucky I am!_

 _Meanwhile back in the back of my memory, your still dancing with me._

 _And I am holding you once again._

 _Meanwhile_

 _We move to the end of a beautiful night._

 _Tender the kisses soft candle light._

 _She draws the curtains and slowly we climb up the stairs._

 _And reach for each other the passion begins we fall together as lovers and then._

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back in the back of my memory, Your still lying with me._

 _And I'm holding you once again._

 _I try and I try lord knows I do, But each time my heart beats back to youuu._

 _Meanwhile_

 _I'll go on living my life now._

 _I'll find a way somehow._

 _Ohh but mean while back in the back of my memory._

 _You'll always be with me But i'll._

 _Never hooold you again._

 _Meeaaanwhhhillleeeee_

* * *

 _I breathed in and out as the crowd cheers and I walk off the stage and hug summer who's in tears right now, "T-that was amazing thank you for this date" she said happily as I smile brightly for once._

 _After me and her ate and a applause from the crowd, I was walking with summer down the street and I asked her "So did you have fun my beautiful rose" she was laying her head on my shoulder and she nodded._

 _"Good" I said as we walked back to beacon or would have if we weren't stopped by a group of thugs. "Hey boy-" he was cut-off by me using " **fireball"** sending them flying in the air and landing painfully in front of the police station._

 _Summer shrugged and we walked back to beacon._

* * *

"Hey dude we are here dude" I heard vic say over the speaker, Waking me up from my dream and I said "Thanks vic" he said "No problem dude call me for a pick up when you need one dude" I nodded and I hopped off the bullhead and I read the address for tai's house.

"I have to get a motorcycle or something for transportation" I groaned as I finally made it to the house or mansion in this case. I was gaping at the size of it "damn" I said as I walked up to the front door and I gulped nervously.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* I heard a pair of footsteps and the door opened up revealing tai and I nervously said "Umm hi taiyang" he asked "What are you doing here" I gulped nervously again.

"I am here to see ruby" I guiltily admitted and he smiled and said "Sure come on it blaze" he smiled at me meaning no hostility towards me. "Hey sorry I haven't spoken to you for four years" I said with a bit guilt giving I was rather drunk at the time.

"Naw just nice to see your doin okay kid by the way how are ya" he said as we walked inside his house, "I am doing fine other than my alcohol problem" I said as I took a swig from my flask which the whiskey was quiet good.

He said "Ah yes I heard from Qrow about it and sorry about summer me and her were close as well so given I had to take care of ruby when she was off on mission's and Qrow would take her to you and I must say you two have a strong bond" he said as we sat down in the living room.

"I was surprised when Qrow told me about her asking about me and wondering but I was in a drunken stupor and I trying to get my life back on track" I said seriously as he nodded in approval.

"Dad who was at the- BLAZE YOUR HERE" I heard ruby scream as she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled I said "Hey kiddo how you doin are giving taiyang any trouble" she shook her head innocently.

"Liar I know when you have caused trouble" I said as she said "No I have not!" she pouted cutely as me and tai chuckled. "Nice to see you ruby" I said rubbing her head and she smiled and gave me a hug.

I held back the tears that threatened to fall as I smiled happily at the gesture and we pulled away from the hug and I was surprised at how much she had grown in over four years.

She looks just like her mother and her eyes were the same as well, Her hair was a bit longer going to her shoulders and she was now taller. I chuckled and I was about to talk before ruby said "How long are you staying" I said immediately after "As long as you want me to ruby" she hugged me and said "Forever" I just closed my eyes and said "Sure ruby forever".

I asked taiyang as ruby got up and ran to somebody named yang "How old is she tai?" he leaned back in his chair and said "She's fourteen now and she is attending signal" I was gaping at what he said "What weapon does she use?" He looked rather proud and said "A scythe just like Qrow and summer" I smiled proudly and I asked "Can you fill me in on what happened in the last couple of years".

And he did he told me of the White fang and the world in general as I gaped in shock by the events and I nodded and said "Well damn I have been out of touch with the world huh" He nodded and said "If there is anything else I can do for you I have to leave for a mission" I shook my head and he stood and said "Alright I will be back later and watch over the girls" I nodded and he left with a grin on his face.

I saw the door close and I looked around for ruby or "yang" and I saw nobody and I took a swig from my flask and I felt better. I got up and I put my flask in its holder and I saw the corner ruby went around and I walked around the same corner.

I saw a long corridor and I saw the other doors were closed and the lights were off, And by coincidence I found one door with the light on and I walked to the door and I heard laughing and a tapping of something.

I knocked on the door and I heard a voice ask "Dad is that you?" I said "No its blaze" I heard a rushing around and the door opened with a girl whom I could only describe as drop dead gorgeous.

She was around 5'8 and she was curvy and has a ample bust and she was wearing a yellow tank top underneath a button up vest or sort and the sleeves are puffy with black cuffs With a pair of short shorts with a brown skirt with a brown belt around her waist.

She is also wearing a pair of knee length socks and she has a gray bandana around her right knee and she is wearing a pair of brown knee length boots and she has a orange scarf around her neck and her emblem is a burning heart on her left side of her tank top.[Too embarrassed to write it on there]

She is also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with a pair of bracelets.

She threw a punch at me which I quickly donned my armor and I grabbed both of her hands to stop and I said "STOP" she struggled to get free and she had an idea to jump and I held her in place and she seemingly started to heat up.

I felt my hands starting to burn and I held her in place and I was about to say something before we both stopped at what we heard. "*Sniff*" we both looked at ruby to see her in tears beside us.

She said "STOP IT" she ran forward and hugged us both and I let go of the girl and I said "Why did you attack me" she looked at me and said "I thought you broke into the house and was going to attack us" I just deadpanned.

"Why would I break into the house of a powerful huntsman, Are you crazy! But I came here to visit this crybaby" I said as I rubbed ruby's head. She immediately stopped crying and said "No I am not!" I crossed my arms and I puffed my cheeks and said "Oh really says the one who was crying over a broken cookie in a box full of them" me and her started to bicker back and forth.

We heard a chuckle behind us and we turned around with both of our cheeks puffed up and we said "WHAT ARE YOU CHUCKLING ABOUT" we saw her just burst out laughing saying "Oh you two are just like siblings! she said as she was rolling on the floor laughing.

We both looked at each other and we started laughing with her, I was able to stop laughing long enough to say something "Hey miss?" I asked her as she turned to me and said "Yang Xiao long and what's your name" I took her hand and kissed it and said "Blaze Templar milady" she looked at me with shock.

"Your the one ruby goes on and on none stop about!" she said as she winked at me, I caught on and I de-quipped my armor and back to original clothes and I said "Aww ruby you are talking none stop about little old me Aww how sweet" I said as I went over and picked her up and squeezed her slightly and rubbed my face on hers and she was blushing a bit.

"Aww your face is red that's even cuter" yang said as we picked at ruby, "It was already bad enough yang was doing now there are two of you now why me" ruby cried anime tears and I said "Aw what a TEAR jerker" and time seemed to stop as ruby gave me a glare while yang has bright eyes.

She walked over and said "You like making puns as well?" I nodded with a smirk on my face, "What a BRIGHT statement I made huh" I said as she started to laugh at the pun while ruby was crying in a corner.

I smiled at the emotions around me and I was happy being around ruby and the beautiful girl named yang. I was walking around while yang and ruby were getting ready for bed, I was walking around the house exploring and I ran into yang around the kitchen.

"Oh hey what are you doing aren't you gonna sleep" she asked me as I pulled out my flask and I took a sip. "Nah I haven't slept in four years" I said as I put the flask back into its holder.

She said "Oh not since" I looked at her and nodded, "Since summer's death" I said while I looked at the floor, She looked at me sadly and said "I remember you from four years ago you were rather determined to get her back" I looked at her shocked and suddenly.

I looked at her and saw the girl I saw near ruby and I said "Wait your that girl I saw next to ruby" She nodded and said "Yeah I was there with ruby and when I heard about summer I was heart broken" I saw her smile and say "Yeah she would come by here every two days and help me and my dad around the house, But when she would come by here she would make cookies and she was kind of super mom" I smiled at her.

"Yeah that sounds like her he he, I did love her and I still do but...actually how old are you" I asked her and she crossed her arms under her bust and said "16 and I know of your alcohol problem from Qrow and I don't normally drink but I do sometimes" I shrugged and said "Meh not my business to judge but be careful I drank myself into the ground and you see where I am" she nodded.

"Don't you have to go to bed yang" I asked her and she said "Yeah but I don't attend a school since I graduated from signal and I was planning on attending beacon next year, Oh by the way" I wondered why she stopped until she walked over to me swinging her hips a bit and got close to me and whispered.

"I am not as innocent as ruby" she said seductively as I blushed heavily, She started to giggle at my reaction. "Alright well see you tomorrow and any friend of ruby's is a friend of mine" she said as she rounded the corner.

My smile faded "If only you knew how broken I am miss long if only you knew" She was hiding around the corner with a heart broken expression and a few tears fell as she quietly sneaked away.

I was sitting there listening to music when a scent caught my senses and I pulled off my headphones and I looked around the room holding last word. I turned around thinking it was nothing and when I looked forward I saw the same woman from a couple of days ago.

I rose an eyebrow maintaining my cool look but inside I was sweating bullets, "So you decide to visit again huh" I said as she walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Well it seems your not as broken as I thought and you kept your promise so I will say this watch over my daughter please" she asked me shocking me. I asked "Wait is yang your daughter?" she nodded and stood from her seat and I watched as she stood near a portal but before she went she said "thank you blaze and we will speak soon and don't be messing around with my daughter okay" I felt the pure killing intent behind her words.

I nodded and like before she left with a blink of an eye, I sat there scared out of my mind that a woman could sneak up on me like that but now I have advantage she doesn't know about smell.

I continued to sit there drinking away when I started to feel a numbing sensation in the back of my head and I smiled "Here I come summer" I said as I blacked out drunk in a one night dream lasting for me for as long as the night goes on.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and I opened my eyes and I saw yang and ruby sitting next to me and My eyes darted around for my flask and I saw yang passing it to me and giving me a glare.

I knew what it meant and I nodded to her and she smiled at me, I rose up from my "pillow" and I saw the kitchen in its glory.

It had a large island in the middle and the around it was table tops and counters as well making a sort of grand kitchen. I saw taiyang cooking for us and he even added some eggs and bacon for me along with a piece of toast.

He saw me and like yang gave me a harsh glare which I nodded in understanding and he grinned and continued cooking for us. After about six minutes he said while passing out three plates "Its ready dig in" we all thanked him for the meal and dug in.

While it was normal for the others I was in heaven "Wow! this is great" I was tasting the eggs and they are heavenly. "What have you not eaten breakfast or something?" tai asked and I said "I just ate yesterday and I haven't for four years since I was always yeah" I said as yang and tai got it ruby did not.

"Full of what" she asked mouth stuffed with toast and we all said "Umm nothing just grown up talk" she pouted and smirked taking a huge gulp of her milk and said "I drink milk!" with a milt moustache making me and the two suns smile at her antics.

"Why does that remind me of skyrim" I asked myself thinking of the game since milk drinkers are kind of well pushovers.

We all laughed at ruby and we ate our breakfast while tai and the other two would talk occasionally try getting me to join in with a few questions but I would shrug and say something simple.

After we ate our breakfast tai was taking ruby to school while me and yang were left alone, Tai gave me a glare before resuming taking ruby to signal academy on a early morning bullhead ride.

We were sitting in the living room watching transformers 4 and it was at the part where optimus is fighting lockdown. I was cheering for optimus while yang liked the character bumblebee.

She stood up and cheered when bumblebee helped came and helped with fighting lockdown, I was hoping for optimus to get up and fight because he is a lone wolf. "Come on optimus" I said hoping he would get up and kill lockdown.

Cade with his daughter and her boyfriend and they helped free optimus and a awesome fucking moment happened. Slow motion played as the sword was jerked out of optimus's chest and he spun around and jumped in the air and stabbed lockdown in the chest and pulled the sword upward slicing lockdown in half.

"HELL YES WHOOO" I jumped and yelled, I stopped when I heard a snickering and I looked over and saw yang holding her mouth and stomach trying to keep from laughing. I blushed heavily as I sat down and hid my face in my trench coat's hood.

After the movie ended I was still thinking of that badass moment and I was walking with yang since we were in town and she wanted to go out. I didn't understand what going out meant but I think its like a date maybe I don't know.

I was walking with yang to a ice cream shop and some guys were following us, I was getting annoyed and I saw yang minding her own business with a smile on her face.

I fell behind her for a moment and I turned around I flared a golden aura and a golden dragon with solar energy flaring from it and it was roaring glaring at the perverts.

I saw them pale and run away smirking in victory I then caught up with yang and continued walking like nothing happened but I missed the smile on her face showing she did know she just didn't say anything but I didn't know that.

We got to the ice cream shop and the lady was taking our order I looked over at yang and she was shaking a bit but I could guess from the cold in the room. I got an idea and after I ordered mine we stood near the table and I put my arm around her pulling her close.

Much to my amusement her face lit up and she was redder than summer's hair and I was trying so hard not to laugh but my expression changed when she got closer to me.

She snuggled in and turned around and hugged me my trench coat was covering her and I was enjoying the feeling of another woman hugging me. We were so caught up in each other's teasing that we didn't notice the woman calling us.

I let go and I got our ice cream's much to the lady's annoyance having to call us out more than once, I went back over to yang and me and her sat down. I saw her start eating her ice cream but after a couple of minutes she started to shake again.

I saw this and I moved my seat closer to her and I took off my trench coat and I put it around her, She asked me "Why did you give me your coat" I had gotten the oreo cream with a cup while yang got vanilla with the cup as well.

I said "I cannot let a young lady be shivering in the cold and I traveled around remnant and even went to atlas compared to atlas this is not even a chill for me" she nodded and asked "So what happened to you after summer died besides you getting a drinking problem" I took another bite.

She quickly righted her wrong "Actually you don't have to tell me if-" I sighed and said "No its fine I have been keeping to myself and in all honesty I am nervous as hell right now and I am having a panic attack" I was shaking my eyes are darting around.

I had just finished my ice cream and I was about to leave when I felt something on my shoulder, I glanced down and saw much to my shock yang was laying her head down on my arm since I am rather tall.

"Yang what are you doing" I asked as my panic attack was getting worse and I felt something a warmth from her, I looked down and she was looking straight at me with...with beautiful purple eyes.

Her eyes showed a warmth and easiness to them and I felt my stress tune down as I kept staring at her eyes my own golden one's changed to a red color. I was asking myself how is she able to do something summer was only able to do.

We kept staring at each other's eyes, Her soft and gentle one's on my scared, nervous and broken one's. I felt my past feelings of doubt and sadness melted away as I kept staring at her eyes.

"How...how is this possible" I asked nobody as she giggled and said "maybe you like me" I blushed a bit and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I held in my tears but one landed on her shoulder.

"This was something only summer was able to do" I said as I held her closer and closer, She was just smiling as I put on my helmet and we sat there until she finished her ice cream and we left that place.

We were riding back on her motorcycle and we stopped at a place above the town of patch and I asked "Why are we here yang" she instead turned off the bike and walked over to a bench sitting on the hillside.

I saw her look at me and motion for me to come over and complying, I got off the bike and I walked over and sat next to her. I was wondering what she was staring at and I looked over at what she is staring at and.

I saw a lit up town of patch and I saw various shops and food places with the whole town lit up and it was breath taking. "I used to come here and sit here for hours on end" she said not taking her eyes away from the circuit like lit up town.

"When summer died, ruby broke down and she wouldn't eat or sleep or even talk to anybody" she said with a soft tone. "And it took months and months of trying with her to even get her to look at any of us or even eat and when she finally spoke it wasn't with words but in fact tears" I nodded and she looked at me.

I couldn't help but notice her eyes sparkling like fireworks, "And after more than six months she finally spoke and she said where's blaze" she said as I sat there gaping at what she said.

"Did she really say that" I said as my heart dropped, She nodded with a sad smile on her face. "It wasn't until our dad told us what happened to you and I didn't know who you were but if you could help ruby I was going to try and meet you but dad told us no" Oh ruby.

"I am sorry I couldn't help ruby during that time but if its any broken words of mine I will be there to protect and be there emotionally for ruby, You have my dying breath and words I won't make the same mistake twice yang" she looked at me and said "You better and you better help her when she needs it and not for a cookie run" we both chuckled at that.

"Well we better be getting back or _your mom is going to kill me"_ she and ruby were sitting in the same place and I looked at her with shock but shook it away. 'You know you have beautiful eyes you know that yang" she blushed a bit at the compliment.

I grinned and while we were standing I saw her turn around to walk around the bench and I smirked at the idea, I slowly crept up on her and I lifted her in the air. We both fell on the ground and we both chuckled at the moment.

But when we opened our eyes, She was below me and I was on top, We both blushed heavily as I said "Well hehe this is awkward" I stood and I helped her up. I then hopped on back and yang was driving and we headed back to taiyang's mansion or house.

We got there and I hopped off and headed inside missing her blushing smile, I saw ruby sitting with tai at the isle in the kitchen. I grinned and said "Hey where is my dinner' ruby heard me and grinned.

"BLAZE" she exclaimed as she hopped off her seat and ran over to hug me, I lifted her in the air and spun around. "Hey squirt watcha doin" I said as I ruffled her hair.

She grinned and said "Not much and how was yours and yang's time out at *muffled noise*" I quickly covered her mouth and glanced at tai only to my horror. "BLLLLLLLAAAZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEE" "OOOOHHHHHH GOOOOD WHYYYYYYY" I bolted out of the kitchen and into the front yard.

"Get back here you SOB" he cursed and ruby didn't know what the word meant and I was running away from the super saiyan like pissed off dad. I had to quit knowing it would go on for a while and I got my ass pummeled.

I pumped aura into my body and healed in no time so the ass beating I got from tai wasn't too bad. I was sitting at the isle again tonight and alone with the night illuminating the kitchen.

I was sitting there drinking again and making sure I didn't drink myself to drunk sleep again, I was sitting there and I heard a noise and like before I held last word at the noise or the door frame.

And to my surprise it was yang again awake at night, I put last word on the counter and I said "Damn you really ought to say something in case I do pull the trigger" I said as she shakes her head and she looks nervous but looks pretty thought.

"Hey what's wrong yang" I asked her and tonight she has her hair over her shoulder making her look more like woman than a girl. "Hey do you remember when we were at the park today and you pulled us to the ground and you were over me" she said rather shyly and I nodded and said "Yeah what about it" I saw her blush and say "Well since you are experienced in the ways of love, I wanted to ask you when we were laying there I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt...warm" I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard that.

"Well you feel that its means you have found the one person that accepts you and will be your soul mate for the rest of your life" I said as I saw her get up and get near me.

I thought she was going to punch me and I waited and she was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of black short shorts. I felt something on my cheek and I stopped and froze.

She had a blush on her face and she quickly walked away but I quickly grabbed her arm and I saw her flinch and I pulled her close and I kissed her. We then pulled away and she giggled and we both sat there quietly.

"So do you want to go on a date with me-" she was interrupted by me shaking my head no, She seemed to be hurt by the motion. "Why not what did I do wrong" she asked as I said "Nothing if were to date another person I would be betraying summer I am sorry" she seemed to be hurt and she showed.

"Why do you still love she has been gone for four years and yet you pursue" she said getting pissed and jealous of that bitch. "Yang I will love her because she is the only one who knew me and I just can't" "Can't or won't" "both" "let someone else into your heart" "No" "why can't you forget her" "Because I am a man of my word and I intend to keep it now drop it".

"No!" "yang I said leave it" "No" "tell me" "No" "tell me" "No and I said drop it" "TELL ME NOW" I had enough "YOU WANT TO KNOW, I AM AFRAID TO LET ANOTHER PERSON INTO MY HEART BECAUSE I AM SCARED I WILL LOSE THEM LOSING SUMMER WAS ALREADY BREAKING MY ALREADY BROKEN SELF OKAY THERE NOW YOU KNOW" I said as I walked to the door and slammed it closed.

She stood there shocked at what just happened it wasn't summer it wasn't her or anybody it was him, He was scared of losing another person and she was the one who caused him to leave.

"Yang what are you doing go get him" taiyang said as she nodded and ran out the door and she ran into the yard and she was scared more than she has ever been in her life.

"No no no no NO" she yelled as she kept looking for him but he had disappeared in the night and it was all her fault Her damned fault, She broke down in the middle of night and she was crying knowing she had missed out on a first love why did fate have to be so cruel.

* * *

 **hey guys and gals I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **SEE YOU LATER GOLD-IRON OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals how are you this fine day and as for last time it is a very good chapter and yes there will be a harem just when the second year starts and I am doing kind of bad now a days and I am hoping things will get better for me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST OC'S.**

* * *

I was walking in the cool night air and the moon shined down and I breathed it in, It had been over a year since I left tai's and I kept my promise to ruby by watching over her while she attended signal.

I was riding on my motorcycle towards a shop where I was meeting ruby and as I rode the sound of the motor echoed in the night as I rode.

the motorcycle was of my own design.

The size was kind of big the handle bars came up about halfway from the console and the black leather of golden metal made the whole thing look cool.

The seat was a two seater but the seat only came up halfway on the hump on the back which the curved piece covering the wheel came down below halfway and ended with a triangle end.

The front had the same as the back with a hump over the wheel and the rims have four sword like design with the suspension keeping it protected and it has two mufflers on the back on each side, the sides showed the parts and had a pair of storage containers over the back.

I had made this to get everywhere quicker and could store it inside like my weapons and the sides look like my shield and I was happy with the overall design but the time it took was six months.

I was just pulling up the deep rumbling of the engine sounded as I glimpsed and saw ruby sitting on the window and as I pulled up she saw me and waved for me. I was wearing my knight helmet whilst I rode.

I came to a stop and I flashed my helmet off and I hopped off and made the motorcycle disappear and the light headed towards me and hit my hand as I walked down the street.

"Hey ruby how ya doin" I flashed my grin and she smiled brightly and said "Hey blaze I am doing good how about you" I shrugged and asked "So what did you need ruby?" she nervously and said blushing a bit "I just wanted to talk and spend some time with you" I walked up and hugged her.

"Sure and let me guess you want me to buy you a copy of weapon's magazine" I asked grinning as she stuttered and asked "How did you know?!" I smiled and said "I have known you for over ten years I know you as good as summer did" she smiled sadly at the memory.

"Yeah I do suppose you do anyway no need to be sad come on!" she said grinning like summer did when she was excited about something, I smiled and thought " _She is just like you summer"_ I walked inside.

I had cut-off my hair and shortened it all the way to my mid-neck and I had shaved as well keeping my clean face but I had a five o clock shadow over my face and I was rather tired.

After that night I had used my wings and flew away from there flying all the way back to vale and when I landed I hit a bar and left drunkenly and fell asleep on the street er in a alley.

I then had started back to jobs and built solus from the ground up and when I finished I was happy and I rode around town feeling the vehicle and I was riding home and I was happy with my handiwork and I have been using it to get to jobs and around town.

I awaked myself from my thoughts and I headed inside the shop door and immediately I was washed in waves of nostalgia as I was hit with a memory.

* * *

 _"So summer where are we" I asked her as we walked into the shop and a shop had shelves upon shelves full of different colored dust or rocks or even powder. I asked "What is this stuff" she turned around and said "Oh that is what we call dust and it comes in fire, ice, lightning and wind dust" she picked up each one as she called them out._

 _I was new to dust even thought being here for four years but ever since I said I loved summer we never have been away from each other and I kind of took ruby in as my daughter of sorts._

 _"Hey summer" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and I laid my head down on her shoulder and she giggled and smiled. Our bodies twisted slightly in a rocking motion as she leaned hers back on my shoulder._

 _Her soft hair was dashing across my skin and it felt so calming to me and I never wanted this to end, "Yes" she called out as I said nothing planting kisses on her neck making her giggle at the affection I was showing._

 _"You make me complete summer, you fix my broken half that I thought was gone and I love you so much" I said as I started to shed a few tears. Her expression softened at my tears and she said softly "I love you too and we better not start making out or the old man will kick us out" we both chuckled at that and the memory ended as we kissed passionately._

* * *

"Hey blaze are you okay" asked ruby as I was snapped out of my stupor and I looked at her worried face and said "Yeah I am kiddo and why not call me dad or daddy' I had stars for my eyes as she just deadpanned.

"Really?" she said with the same expression as I said faking hurt "Oh what happened when you used to call me blazey or even dada" she grew embarrassed as I saw her face start to tear up.

"I m-miss her so much and yet she I-is gone" she said as I quickly dashed over to her and hugged her scolding myself for my stupid antics. We sat in silence even the old man dared not speak as I held her whispering "its okay I am here now I am here" she just cried into my chest and I could feel her emotion the long held in feelings of sorrow starting to pour out in waves.

But were interrupted by a voice asking "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late" I grew pissed and I looked to see who it was. "No way" I said it was roman torchwick the bastard I had been tracking him for four months now.

"Ruby" I called out as she didn't say anything, I heard a soft breathing and a heavy weight suddenly. "Oh ruby" I said as she fell asleep in my arms.

I had lifted her up and cocooned her in my wings wrapping a blanket around her and I stretched my wings to their full length and I cradled ruby in my wings and brought her close.

I then summoned my armor and lance and shield, I then was standing there and one of the henchman had walked over and saw me. Nervously he said "Put your hands in the air" I didn't say anything or even move my lance's pommel was planted on the ground and my shield rested in my right hand at my side.

He then grew pissed but still nervous but the latter taking over "Hey I said put your hands in the air" I still stood there and I said "How much do you think I can send you flying hmm" I dashed forward and knocked him out of the building and catching the attention of roman and his goons.

I felt something in my wings and I saw ruby thrashing about and I quickly put my lance and shield on my chest and I got her and made the blanket disappear.

"WHAT WAS THAT" she yelled at me as I rubbed my head embarrassed by the notion I did, "You fell asleep and I put you in my wings to sleep so sorry" she nodded in understanding.

"Fine but who are these guys" she asked as I looked to where she pointed and roman along with his goons pointing their guns at us. "Well that is rude, So ruby wanna teach these guys a lesson" I asked ruby as she grinned and nodded.

She dashed forward in a flurry of roses and knocked and rode a guy outside, I in turn knocked all of them outside and I got outside as well. I then said before I did "I will pay for the window later just message me okay" he nodded and I got outside to see ruby In her zone.

She had used her sniper to launch forward with incredible speed and used her speed to get close and spun around knocking a guy in the air and spinning it around and nailing another guy in the ground.

I smiled when I saw her showing incredible skill with her scythe just like summer, If I didn't know any better I would say she is her but missing a certain pair of katana's that can transform into a bow.

I had used the flat end of the blade to fight and bashing with my shield, Ruby had finished off the last of guys knocking them out and tying them up. I was fighting my bounty and I was having a rather...difficult time.

"So roman torchwick do you wanna have a bad time" I asked with a grin as I summoned my sword and my lance and shield disappeared. I saw him grin and we both ran forward and our weapons clashed I swung downward and he dodged to the right and I sent a kick towards to the left and he rolled right into it.

He was sent sprawling on the ground and he stood and I glanced over at ruby and she was walking towards me. Roman had taken this chance to fire a dust round at me and I was distracted by ruby and I only caught a glimpse before I was sent flying as the round hit me square on.

I was sent flying into the shop and I crashed into a shelf full of dust products and I groaned as I saw roman climbing up a ladder and I saw ruby go after him.

I filled my body with aura as fear went through me and like a animal I roared as I climbed out of the giant pile of dust fear running in my mind and filling my emotions.

I rushed outside and I flew up with a bust of speed and I saw ruby staring down at a fire crystal and I knew and roman was going to do. " _ **GODDESS'S LANCE"**_ I called out as I sent the spear of light heading for the round of dust heading for ruby.

A explosion rang out as I quickly got to ruby and I hugged her tightly "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN" I screamed at her shocking her and making her look hurt by the outburst.

"I am sorry ruby" I apologized as she nodded and she knew why I said that, Because of losing my mother. She thought to herself as she looked at his helmet but she could see right through the metal protection and glowing eyes.

She could all ways see him his emotions and his facial features she knew him better than anybody and he knew her better than anybody and she knew when he was mad or sad or even pissed off.

She had lost her mother five years ago and she had to grow up with yang and her adoptive step dad since she considered blaze to be second dad since her birth died and she couldn't remember but from what her mom told her.

He was kind and brave and always smiling brightly despite being in a grimm situation and she wanted to be just like her dad and mom. Blaze had taken her in when mom couldn't be there and she grew a strong bond with him that never faded and nevr waned as she had a couple of moments of anger towards him but who doesn't

I was glaring at roman with a death intent behind me and I was furious my dragon force was circling around me in a powerful fashion. I then saw a woman whom I haven't seen for ten years aooeared.

glynda good witch, I was shocked but I still kept my composer and I fired off, " _ **FIRE LANCE"**_ I threw a long five foot lance covered in fire and it hit the ship rocking it as roman retreated inside and I heard with my enhanced hearing.

"WE GOT COMPANY" he yelled as a woman in the cockpit dropped the control stick and the woman ran to the back of the ship. I saw her eyes glow from the shadows, Wait is that.

"Hey blaze what are we- BLAZE" she screamed out as glynda turned as well and I wasn't there at all I was gone.

A massive golden pillar of solar energy erupted from me and glynda grabbed ruby and got to a safe part and erected a purple barrier. I was a glowing ball of light and I glowed brightly until I appeared with a set of Heavy armor with a massive buster sword and massive shield as well.

I had glowing wings with a golden halo and I had golden glowing eyes shining through my helmet. My body stood with a power radiating off of me and My body swung the buster and sent a golden wave across the sky and it shot up and a storm cloud appeared.

My body spoke with a deep and other worldly voice " **You have committed a sin by stealing the power of a maiden you have damned your soul to hell now die"** It spoke as a massive lightning bolt struck the ship piercing straight through and hit the ground.

It stopped and a wave of golden energy erupted from it a shockwave erupted from it and blowing away most of the cars with breaking apart some of the buildings.

She summoned her stolen power and her right eye glowed as she summoned a massive grimm with red and orange glowing features using it as a meat shield whilst she ran away in her ship.

I simply and shot upwards and I grabbed the grimm and threw it upwards, I then charged up a orb in my hand and as time seemed to slow it resumed as the orb of energy shot forward in a massive golden beam.

It disintegrated it in a instant and my body seemed to stop glowing and I fell to the building I shot from and I was about to hit the ground before a purple hand caught me and let me down easily.

My body's armor and weapons broke into shards of light and my form broke off to reveal me like I was before. "BLAZE" ruby screamed as she ran over to check me.

"BLAZE COME ON WAKE UP" she yelled as she shook my body, "Uhh ruby what happened" I moaned as I woke up extremely tired from something I don't remember. "I am going to sleep now goodnight" I said sleepily as I closed my eyes suddenly tired.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw Apollo, dusk, titus and godfrey, "Hey guys what happened to me and why did I black out" I asked closing my eyes and I heard titus speak up " _Well your body reacted to amber's power being stolen and godfrey will explain"_ I kept my eyes closed and I heard godfrey speak up.

" _Well we have been lying to you the entire time and it was not in fact amber but in fact summer rose's disappearance caused this from the dragon force reacting to your emotions and it made you explode in power and the form you achieved was known as a dragon god form and it is the max our power can go. however you were temporally able to achieve because of your emotions and that the stolen power was in front of you the knight power you have erupted and that is why you blacked out and destroyed a lord type of grimm"_ I took in the info and I nodded each time I was shocked.

"So wait what is dragon force" I asked and I was answered with " _Um at a later time but now you must wake up we will see you in two years time"_ I nodded and I woke up.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw a white roof and I sat up and I looked around and I saw the medical room of beacon. I heard a voice say "My blaze I haven't seen you for about five any reason you haven't seen me" I smiled nervously and I turned and saw homura flame standing behind me.

She [is like homura if not a clone of her just more curvy and bustier ;3], I saw her holding in her hands a fireball with a blue inside meaning she was rather pissed.

"Oh homura your here ahahaha" I gulped as she loomed over me with a scary demonic face and a ONI face appeared behind her. "So are you going to keep in touch with me" she asked and I nodded furiously.

Her expression softened and she said "How are you doing ever since" I looked down and I said "Fine if I can say anything of sorts but I see your still as beautiful as ever" she smiled and blushed deeply at my compliment.

"Thank you blaze your still as handsome as ever" she said as I sat up from the bed and I stood, "Well how long was I out" I asked her and she said "Ah about five hours why" she saw me and knew why now.

"Your attending aren't you" she asked me and I nodded, she clasped her hands together and said "Oh that's wonderful" I nodded and said "I had been planning on joining for a while but I never got the balls to do it" she giggled and I asked "So I guess i'll be leaving now because I have a bad feeling something is about to happen" I got up and headed out the door leaving her there with a saddened expression.

I walked to the edge of beacon to see the kids arrive and I got there to see just in time them stepping off the massive ships. I was watching some of the kids walk off and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes went to the trash can to vomit.

"I guess he didn't like the view" I said as I walked over and patted him on the back as he finished he stood and said "Thanks I get motion sickness and I ended up vomiting on a blonde haired girl's shoe" I felt weird hearing that description.

"Oh well names jaune arc nice, sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it" he said not like a gentleman, "Do they and if you want a woman be nice and more gentlemen like" I said as he dropped his shoulders and said "They will but my mom always said to be confident" I had a realization and I was surprised by it.

 _"Joanna and seigfried's kid huh"_ I thought to myself as he acted just like his dad, "Well it is good to be confident but don't get over your head or else you might drive them away" I said wisely as he nodded and pulled out a note and pen and wrote it down.

I looked at him and said "Well anyway I will see you at the great hall and it is that way" I pointed and he thanked me before leaving. I was about to walk to the great hall myself before a explosion rang throughout the area.

I panicked and headed to the explosion site in a rush but I saw a girl with a bow on her head hiding her ears and I kept a personal note on her to ask her about it later.

When I got there I saw a white haired girl with ruby? And it looks like she is yelling at my daughter. "You dunce watch where your going!" she screamed at her and ruby was looking down.

I growled angrily and I stomped over to them making cracks in the concrete and I continued to them and as I walked up I saw ruby see me and dash past the girl and hug me like a monkey. "Oh my god blaze your here are you attending beacon!" she exclaimed as I cringed a bit and I chuckled "Yes ruby and mind the voice remember dragon faunus" she blushed and nodded reminding herself not scream in his ear.

I asked "Is she bulling you ruby" she nodded and I said "Are you bullying my little rose miss Weiss schnee" I put off some killing intent behind the words making her frown. Meanwhile a girl whom I mentioned earlier had seen us and walked over to us.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess" ruby said having me here always gave her a sense of confidence and the girl whom walked over here said "Its heiress actually, Weiss schnee heiress to the schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energy propellant" she said making me frown.

"Finally some recognition" she said smugly but "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, And questionable business partners" she said not showing her smug look while saying all that but rather a calm and cool attitude.

This pissed Weiss off pretty badly "What-how dare-the nerve of ugh" she got in the raved haired girls face and huffed jerking the bottle away from her hands and storming off. I said "Hey you I know you" she froze up and looked at me.

"Maybe you do maybe you don't its better if its the don't" She said rather coldly and I summoned my spear and held it at her throat "You better have left the white fang or else" she nodded and I knew she left I just wanted to be sure so I tapped her on her head and moved it a bit at her ears making her blush and I rubbed them with the flat side of my spear making her leg twitch and she hurriedly walk away in a rushed sense.

"Hehe anyway ruby why are you here" I asked her "Um Professor Ozpin let me come to beacon and by the way there is a girl with me saying you know who she is" she pointed behind her. I felt my dragon senses go off as I pulled ruby behind me.

I saw a girl with long black hair that is purple on the tips and went down to her shoulder blades and she had a long bang on the right side of her face. Her attire consisted of a black duster with a three plated shoulder armor with a purple shirt with a pair of purple jeans with a knee armor on the right leg and she has a pair of black boots.

She has a purple scarf and on her wrists she has a pair of rings on her middle fingers.

She has no weapons so I would assume she has her weapons and armor in her storage and her eyes which were a purple with a black outline and they showed a certain will but a need to test something.

"Hello blaze how are you" she greeted but I was hesitant "Hello and how-wait" I said as I checked her level and it showed her name. " _Luna Star and her level is 50 as well and her stats are holy hell, they are the same as mine but I leveled out mine and hers are bouncy"._

I rose an eyebrow and I said "Ah luna star and you must be the lunar knight correct" she nodded and I knew what she was going to do. "Ruby go to the great hall I will be there soon" I said smiling as she nodded and left.

"I take it you must be wanting to test my strength correct" I asked equipping my armor and she nodded equipping hers as well.

Her armor was a interesting one,

Her shoulders have the same armor but it increased in size and her gauntlets are a three plated with a lighter look to them and her gauntlets are a light but have a moon on her palms and shoulders and on her chestplate.

Her chest plate was a four plated armor with the two plates covering most of her chest and the other two plates hang at her stomach and her leggings are a heavy knee guard with a pointed ends pointing towards the back and her foot has a simple greaves with the foot having three plates for foot movement and she has a full moon on her feet.

Her helmet was a full plated with a additional plate sticking upwards and her helmet has a T visor and her white glowing eyes shone through the helmet. She has the same robe like me but with a short bottom and she has a cape on the back with a pair of knight helmets and hers had a full moon behind it.

She also had a scarf with her cape and a piece of purple fabric that hangs down from her hips, Her sword which planted itself in the ground was the exact same as mine but with a black blade and hilt with a purple gem and leather and her shield was the same but a tad bit thinner.

I saw her with a white energy circling around her and I summoned my full power and so did she and our massive pillars clashed in a struggle of power. I increased mine to its maximum and ours were matching and after a minute a crater forming where we stand we stopped.

We both walked forward and clasped hands together and we both said "Well met knight" we de equipped our armor and we smiled at each other. "So I take it your attending beacon as well blaze" she asked me as we walked towards the great hall.

"Yes are from earth like I am" I asked her and she nodded "Yeah I came here ten years ago I take it so did you" I nodded and I couldn't help but stare at her figure.

Her soft feature and soft pale skin made her seem fragile but she had power behind her frail look. Her ample chest was impressive and her curvy figure would make any man or woman jealous.

She saw me staring and teased "My see something you like" I blushed and looked away, "Mayyybe" I said as I asked "Hey luna are your wings shrunk down like mine" she nodded and took off her duster and her bust came out and they were huge.

Her wings were a black with purple muscles and I was impressed by the size, "Oh by the way if either of us meet the other two let's hope we don't have a orgy or ozpin could kick us out" she nodded since we both knew dragons have a mating season and it is very soon.

"Why does it have be so soon" She grumbled and I agreed with her, "If we don't meet them maybe" I teased her and her dragon eyes showed which were a glowing white and she said "I might not have a choice since the last guy I tried to fuck ended with him in the hospital" I nodded knowing that if it came to it we might have to go to a mountain and well.

*I am blushing heavily right now from the ahem and yes I will have two guys and two girls in the knight group so NO sexism*

We walked inside and heard the speaker along with us walking to a deserted part and I was walking there with my shirt off giving a show for the ladies whom were drooling over me and the guys were pissed.

I chuckled and walked to my corner and I flashed my clothes on and popped on my headphones. My steampunk goggles had appeared and came on my face and it darkened out the room and I sat there listening to eric church.

*I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS I PUT IN THE SENTENCE AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME I ADDRESS THIS*

I was about to put on my headphones when I saw ruby writing in her journal and I smiled at the sight of her in her little PJ's and I walked over to her, "Hey ruby watcha doin" I asked her as she smiled and looked up at me and so did a certain blonde brawler.

"B-BLAZE" she exclaimed as I stopped and flashed my helmet on and turned to her, My heart dropped a inch and I said "Oh yang hello how are you doing" she smiled bitterly and said "Oh you _fine"_ I could tell she hated me but it was for the best.

I asked ruby "So ruby how are you doin did that schnee girl give you any trouble" I had a golden ring behind my hand aimed at Weiss. "No she didn't anyway I am glad you and yang are here since I don't really know anybody here" she said gloomily.

"Well you have two friends and one negative friend" I said trying to cheer her up, She seemed to lay back and look at me and we all heard a match lit up and a three candled reading thing glowed with flames as I saw the girl and ruby says "That girl" yang looked at the girl and back at ruby "You know her" ruby said "No she saw what happened and left before I could say anything" she left me out which I was thankful for.

Yang cheekily grinned "Welp nows your chance" she grabbed ruby by the hand and pulled her up, "Wait! what are you doing agh?!" she said as yang helplessly dragged her over to the girl whom I suspected wanted to be alone.

"Hellloooo~" yang singingly said as her and ruby er yangs case walking ruby dragging, She strode up and said "I believe you two may know each other" she looked at ruby and said "Aren't you that girl that exploded" ruby chuckled nervously and said "Yeah you can call me ruby or crater-actually you can call me ruby" the girl seemed to get irritated and yang whispered "What are you doing" ruby panicking said "I don't know help me".

I heard yang say "So what's your name" she seemed to be uncomfortable at this point "Blake" she said with a bit of force and Yang said "Uh I like your bow" blake seemed to be getting pissed at this point. "Uh nice night don't you think" this seemed to set her off, "Yes almost as nice as this book which I will continue to read...as soon as you leave" blake said getting ready to move.

Yang openly said "Yeah this girl is a lost cause" she started to walk away until ruby asked "What's it about" this seemed to throw blake off, "huh" ruby giggled and asked "your book" blake realized this and mentaly berated herself.

"Oh its about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body" she said and ruby easily and coolly said "I like books, yang used to read them to me all the time, stories about monsters and heroes, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress" blake seemed to scoff and chuckle like she was in a dream land.

"Why is that, Hoping to live happily ever after?" she asked ruby and ruby said with so much passion it was like I was seeing summer "I'm hoping we all will, As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves" blake seemed to lighten up meanwhile I was holding my face and my nose to keep from crying.

"That's very ambitious for a child unfortunately, The real world isn't the same as a fairy tail" she said with a bit a despair in her voice but ruby didn't notice it instead she said "Well that's why we're here to make it better" I walked over to ruby and I picked her up.

She was shocked by the sudden touch but she felt my emotions and I hugged her as I said "You are so much like summer she would be proud of you ruby but *sniff* not so much me" I had tears rolling down my cheek and ruby just used a hanker chief I gave her a while back and wiped my tears with it.

"Aww come on you big cry baby" she said making me chuckle and yang said "Aww I am so proud of my baby sister" she picked ruby up in a big bear hug and ruby said "H-hey cut it out" she punched yang in the face and suddenly I heard cat noises as they brawled.

"Well its been nice to-" "Will you two be quiet people are trying to sleep" A certain schnee exclaimed and ruby whom had yang in a foot lock said "She's right people are trying to sleep" I growled and said demonically " **If they want to pick a fight with any of you let them I will tear them apart"** ruby, yang and blake seemed shocked and Weiss was dead quiet.

"Sorry goodnight ruby" I said giving her a hug and walking to my corner But.

I then was hearing too much noise and I sighed to get some peace and quiet I walked to the music room and on my way there I saw some kids sneaking off if you know what I mean. I rolled my eyes and continued to my peace and quiet.

I saw the door and I opened it to see a room with the moon shining in and illuminating the room and I closed the door and made my way to the piano in the middle of the room and I closed the thing on top and laid down on it.

I was laying there and thinking on the girl and my fight with adam which drew to a draw and we both left and he left the train alone and I didn't report anything about him I could have beat him but where is the fun in that.

And while I was thinking I had a thought if I am to protect my loved ones and to prevent any more losses, I need to become stronger if I am to protect my fellow knight and most of all ruby. I need to train I thought and I was not strong enough and I had an idea.

" _Godfrey the levels of the kids here are eighty to hundred and didn't you say you would increase my level when you found the levels of the other kids"_ he hummed and he spoke up " _Well I have a special ability and it is a strong one if trained enough in time, It is a dangerous one too"_ I was curious of the ability and how it was dangerous.

" _Well I can increase your level by thirty levels and the ability is called dragon rage, It can increase your attack and defense but at the cost of nearly losing control we knights never used it much unless we were in a critical situation"_ His voice held a sense of regret but with one of fear.

" _I understand and can it be traded for another ability or something"_ I asked him and he responded with " _Yes but it permanent locks it and you can use it"_ I nodded and I rejected locking it because you never know when it might come in handy.

I felt the skill unlock and I felt a power surge through and I felt a skill tree get upgraded, "New skill unlocked when using a lance or sword when your allies are in trouble you gain a increase in power and speed and your allies gain a defense boost" I said as I shook my head and wondered what the hell it was.

I felt a chill go down my spine and I laid on my back and looked up at the moon, I always found the moon shone the brightest at midnight and I was feeling at peace for once since summer disappeared and I was never going to get in a relationship again so why did I lie to her.

Was it to shut her up or was to give myself the benefit of the doubt saying that I needed time when in all reality I was never going to love somebody again the pain in my heart I felt once I can never feel again for if I do I might die or commit suicide.

I wanted to be alone but damn yang was making it difficult to do and ruby as well GAH These damned thoughts are maddening why do I think so much. " _Because your heart is clouded with pain anger and sorrow you do not see the negative emotions are holding you back to be free set them aside and go run towards what you want do not look back to those horrible emotions live freely"_ I heard a unfamiliar voice speak up.

It sounded female with a soft tone to it and I clutched my head in pain and a flash of something appeared in front of me.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I opened my eyes and a fragment of something appeared and I saw five people in front of me but their faces were covered by a heavy fog making it hard to see them and I heard a chorus of "We love you don't forget that blaze" and it disappeared before I could say anything._

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time "6:00 huh must have fell asleep" I muttered as I looked around and saw nobody but I was about to get up when I felt a weight on me.

I heard a snoring and I looked down to see "Ruby?" I was thinking the hell is she doing in here but I was met with "Oh blaze hey" she said rubbing her eyes "Ruby what the same joe are you doing sleeping next to me" she looked down and said "I couldn't sleep so I followed you and saw you in here and I snuggled next to you" I rubbed her head.

"Hehe you always never slept unless you were by your mothers or my side and nice job with blake yesterday ruby I am proud of you" I said ruffling here hair. She blushed and said "Thanks anyway time to get up" Oh yeah we are beacon damn it.

I cursed as I hopped off the piano which was dented slightly but I fixed it and ruby got her stuff and I saw her change and with yang me and her headed to the foodhall. I was walking with ruby whom was skipping excitedly.

"H-hey ruby about last night when I-" I was cut-off by her saying "Its okay blaze, it was you being protective oh me" she said with her face where blaze couldn't see it because in all reality she had a crush on blaze a really large crush on him.

She had never felt the kind of feeling she had when they are alone but she did not know if he would return or it would their relationship if she told him so she's never said anything to him which is killing her but she will hold on for him.

I was surprised by her knowing and I shook my head in amusement of myself and we kept walking to the Food hall, I was walking with ruby when a guy with ginger hair and blue eyes bumped into ruby.

"Oof" she fell down and the guy started to laugh and I pumped aura into my arm and I grabbed his leg and I spun around three times and threw him into the wall making the school rumble a bit.

My body was entirely cast in a shadow and golden eyes were only visible and I had specs of golden fire coming off my figure. I helped ruby up and she asked "Blaze?" her worry shook me out of my dark moment.

"Oh sorry ruby I am not myself today" I said as I admitted the truth and I wasn't myself today because it is the anniversary of summer's death and ironically our anniversary being together. I was torn apart today and being around ruby did help but it was only a little which is why I said those words demonically.

I am depressed in all honesty but I try not to show it but inside I am hurting badly so bad that I didn't eat or sleep in the last days only last night was I finally able to sleep at least a couple of hours but memories keep haunting me and I honestly don't know how to deal with this.

I flash my helmet on and stayed quiet the entire way and as we walked in I was brought to memory lane and I stopped in the doorway. My thoughts were interrupted by a guy bumping into me, He had black hair with white streaks and it went down to his shoulders.

"Oh sorry dude" he said as he continued walking my senses pinged off and I saw ruby walking towards me, "Blaze what's wrong come on get some food" she said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well her as she dragged me through the crowd of students.

I grabbed a dr pepper and that was it meanwhile ruby had grabbed a mountain of pancakes and I berated her for it but let her eat it none the less, "I am a bad person" I muttered as ruby devoured the entire stack of pancakes.

"Ah noh you noh" she said with a mouthful I glared at her and she swallowed and said "Sorry but anyway why are you down today your not like this usually" she said curiously. "Its better for you not to know ruby anyway we need to get to the cliff so we can get good pads to get launched off today" I said as I finished my drink and threw it in the trash.

Me and ruby went to the locker rooms since she had stored crescent rose in there and I wanted to make sure nobody bullied her, Because if they did I was going to rip them to shreds.

I was waiting by ruby when I saw jaune arc walk past us and I saw Weiss schnee and a girl with long red hair. I felt my brain go numb and I felt a weird vibe coming from her and I walked over and asked her "What's your name milady" she turned to me and said "Um pyrrha nikos who are you" I bent down and kissed her hand.

"Blaze Templar at your service milady" I said as she blushed heavily, "My aren't you the gentleman" She said as she asked me "You don't know who I am" I shrugged and said "Wouldn't matter if I did know your still a person and you deserve to be treated like a living breathing person" she was smiling at least.

"Yay I got a smile out of her" I said happily as she giggled at me and I said "See you later pyrrha" I walked back to ruby missing her signs of infatuation. I saw ruby with yang and I asked them "Ready girls" they cheekily replied "Yeah!" I smiled and we headed out to the cliffs.

I was watching yang and ruby play around like kids acting like siblings even though they are half siblings, I was in another land right now my mind was so focused on what I was feeling and I didn't feel right my body was sick and my mind was going insane but why.

I am happy for once and I am with ruby my little rose and I am sad for what reason, I was dragged out of my thoughts when we arrived at the cliffs. I stood at the cliff on the pad my armor was on and my sword rested on my back.

I set my mind to normal by lighting thse thoughts on fire erasing them from my thoughts and I felt better but what cost did I pay for them burning them away only to come back later which is good for me.

I was listening to ozpin and when he was done I was tired of waiting and I jumped off the cliff and as I flew through the air I saw the land and where I needed to go So. I put on my headphones and I turned on Eric church playlist and Talladega was playing first.

* * *

I saw blaze jump off the cliff and I shook my head "Why is it the solar knights always the ones who are reckless" I muttered as we were launched off the cliff After headmaster ozpin explained what we were doing.

Me? I am luna the lunar dragon knight if you want the full title and I was the second dragon knight to be here at beacon though I had wondered who the other two knights were. Their where abouts are unknown.

I was next and I was launched off the cliff, I flew through the air and I saw the other kids in front of me I chuckled as one of the blonde haired guys flew through the air screaming loudly.

I saw the ground approaching quickly and to avoid injury I pumped aura into my legs and I hit the ground and rolled unlike blaze who just hit the ground and caused a bit of the cliff to fal off but glynda goodwitch repaired it.

* * *

I just shook my head of the thought and started running to the ruins for a chess piece, What want to know my backstory well the writer is having a hard time writing the story so writers blopck right Gd.

*Me playing need for speed rivals and fire emblem awakening* "What Oh what-OH SHIT" Gold-iron yelled as A blue flaming sword sliced his Tv in half. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled as I looked at my tv and xbox one.

I glared at them and I saw the script they were holding and they all said "GET TO IT AND WRITE BETTER" I sweat dropped and I said "fix my tv and xbox and I will" They nodded and I got to work on writing while they fixed my tv and xbox.

* * *

I sweat dropped at the funny moment and I continued to the ruins, Ignoring the obvious fourth wall break and I was walking when I saw a guy pinned in the tree. I ignored him and kept walking towards the ruins and I saw blaze running so I decided to run with him.

I got next to him and I said "Hey blaze what's up" he looked at me and said "Oh hey luna what's up" is shrugged and we kept running until we were about halfway there and he stopped for no reason.

He then smirked and his dragon eyss showed through his helmet and he took off running faster than before, "Oh that's how you want to play huh" I said smirking as I flashed my armor on and my dragon shone through my helmet and I took off running with him.

* * *

I was chuckling to myself as I ran through the forest with luna on my tail and I was running when I braked to the left towards the ruins. She was right behind me so I put some dragon muscle into my legs and I went faster and faster to where I was a near blur.

"Aw come on is that all you can do blaze wow" she said cockily as I said "No not really I was just testing you why is this your limit my dear luna" I teased her and she said "Naw since last night I asked Apollo to boost my stats since he said he was limiting my level to 50 and wasn't going to increase it till we got to beacon" "Yeah and what's your-" I checked her level and I was stronger than her by only a bit.

"Damn your only slightly weaker than me but damn your nearly as strong as me" I said amazed at the sheer power us knights have. "Yeah tell me about it the white knight is somewhere in this forest and the black knight as well" she said as I nodded "I bumped into him near the foodhall and he said sorry dude" I repeated as she nearly tripped.

"You ran into the black knight you know his armor is somewhat close to zelgious's armor from radiant dawn and he may be stronger than you and me combined" she said cautiously making me nod.

"If he is I will prove I am the leader of the four knights and he will be nice about it" I said my power increasing as I felt his power when I met him the sheer over powering aura he put off was scary but I am stronger.

Than him and I will prove I deserve to be the leader and he will listen as well, I saw the ruins and we grinned and nodded we both jumped in the air and on our way down we heard a screaming and I was hit by ruby and luna was hit by jaune.

* * *

 **Ladies and gents I must ask you for your patience and I hope you all like this chapter it may have jumped from one to another but focus more on the story POV and don't worry about my ramblings so I hope you enjoy.**

 **SEE YOU LATER GOLD-IRON OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST OC'S AND ANY MUSIC I MAY REFERENCE IS NOT MINE EITHER JUST OC'S OKAY**

* * *

I hit the tree and I was sent flying off the tree by ruby hitting me and I hit the ground with a thud and I groaned in pain as I rose up and just in time to see luna crashing onto me crushing me.

"Oww that hurt, Wait where is blaze BLAZE" she hollered out and I said "Nuts being squished please get off" I managed to get out as she lifted her foot off of my crotch and I breathed in air.

"Damn how much does this armor weigh" I said as I pumped aura into my crotch healing it and I stood dusting myself of the dirt and dust. I then looked around for ruby and I heard a "YEEHAW" I looked over to see a girl with orange hair riding a ursa.

"Did that girl ride in on a ursa" I heard blake's voice and I saw her and yang standing with chess pieces in hand. I looked up and saw ruby with beowolves circling around her head.

I suddenly heard again a noise and pyrrha nikos burst through the tree line with a deathstalker on her tail. "Pyrrha!" jaune yelled as he tried to get off of the tree but was hang on a LIMB.

Hehe I then heard ruby say "Woah" she ran off the tree and land on the ground rolling to reduce damage, She rolled right in front of yang "Ruby!" "Yang" they both said and when they were about to hug the girl somehow without anybody seeing picked up a chess piece and got in between the two yelling "Nora!".

I rolled my eyes and I saw jaune drop from the tree and was dusting himself off when a falling Weiss schnee yelled "How could you leave me!?" "I said jump" ruby defended and Weiss' grip faltered and she started to fall.

"She's falling" A cool voice spoke as I looked and saw her falling and as I was about to go and catch her jaune decides to be the "hero" and jump stupidly in the air. "Just dropping in" He says smoothly as they both look down and jaune speaks for both of them.

"Oh god!" he says as they plummet to the ground and I sighed spreading my wings and opening them to go and catch them. I caught jaune by the foot and Weiss by her torso, "You okay Weiss" I asked her and she nodded.

I set Weiss down and I set jaune down "Thank...you blaze" she said with a red face and I smiled and said "No problem Weiss" she seemed to look away flustered by my smile. I saw pyrrha get flung and land near us "Well now we can all die together" yang said as ruby bravely said "Not if I can help it hyaaa" she rushed out and I felt my instincts went off.

"RUBY" yang yelled as ruby foolishly rushed forward and when she increased her speed for a strike, She bounced off the deathstalker and she started running away and a nevermore was flying above. "RUBY" yang yelled as she started running forward hoping to get to her.

While ruby was running the nevermore shot feathers at her pinning her to the ground and yang had to move back and fall on her ass to avoid getting impaled by the giant feathers.

The deathstalker was moving close on ruby and as the stinger was about to kill her, Weiss moved forward but stopped halfway because I was already there holding the stinger with one hand. " **YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER YOU JUST MADE YOUR LAST MOVE RAAAH"** I roared out and My dragon force activated and golden energy exploded around me.

"Blaze" ruby said breathlessly and the others including Weiss was staring at me with shock and awe, I threw it upward and I said " **Solar dragon's ROAR"** I fired off a breath of golden energy and it hit the deathstalker killing it instantly.

I breathed in and out my rage calming down as I stomped over to ruby checking her for any kind of wound, "Ruby don't ever do that again do you hear me" I said as I held her tight.

"I...know...can't...breath" she said as I looked down and saw her struggling to breath, I dropped her and she was gasping "Yes sweet air" she was gasping and I looked away embarrassed by the action.

"Sorry ruby just...sorry" I said looking down and I saw the nevermore circling around, Ruby had taken to lead us and me and yang with blake stuck back and me and yang were looking at ruby proudly.

"Was it" blake asked us and we answered in unision "Oh nothing" we looked at each other and we grinned and moved after ruby, We were moving towards a set of ruins and I felt something was off like I knew this place.

I remember a group with torches with pitch forks and I remember a great *rumbling* Oh no, I saw in front of us a massive dragon with black scales and red eyes. "Luna" I said as we slowly walked towards it.

"Yes it is isn't it" she said as we drew our swords, "A dragon grimm so let's show it what a true dragon is like" I said as I separated my armor to reveal my dragon wings at the ready.

Luna's appeared too and we both nodded and looked at each other before focusing on the dragon in front of us. "Ruby let us handle the dragon while you guys move to a safe place" I yelled at ruby and she nodded leading them to a safe location away from us and the dragon in front of us.

"So know any of your dragon moves yet luna" I asked her as I felt my dragon slaying powers flare up. "Yeah as much as you do in fact" she said cockily. "Well let's take this guy out and go back to our teammates yeah" I said as I called out.

" **SOLAR DRAGON...LUNAR DRAGON...ROAAAAAR"** we called out in unision as two massive beams of solar and lunar energy shot at the dragon hitting it making it roar in pain.

It roared loudly enough to cause a earthquake "Damn what a roar" I said as I put my sword on my back and hit it with " **SOLAR DRAGON TALON"** I threw a punch infused with solar energy.

I nailed it in the head while luna was hitting it with lunar dragon talon's. As we fought the dragon ruby and the other's were up against a nevermore and a new deathstalker. I wanted to get down there to help ruby but I was fighting a dragon and now that I was fighting with Luna which was a tremendous help with hitting it with lunar energy and solar was taking a toll on it.

I saw Luna get flung away and it slammed its tail down on her slamming her into the ground, "OW Damn it" luna swore as she quickly pulled herself out of the crater and she sent a " **LUNAR DRAGON ROAR"** It hit the dragon and I slammed my fist down on its head and the skull of the grimm cracked.

It grew pissed and it roared loudly as it flew up in the air and it flew down, The speed it was going was too fast for us to see and Me and luna were slammed by its fist and we grunted as we were slammed into the cliff side.

I grew pissed and I flared my dragon force and pushed it back, It roared and flew back a few feet. "Luna we have to finish this now or we may not beat it feel your dragon force and channel it into your body" I said as I activated my dragon force.

I saw her nod and close her eyes and she had a face of concentration and I saw it growl but it was almost patient as if waiting for us to try and challenge it on even grounds since it was beating us to a pulp. I saw her open her eyes and lunar energy flared around her.

I grinned and She looked at me with blue shining eyes and they looked like the night sky itself and as we glared at the dragon it smiled almost so if its face wasn't a solid skull. We both moved forward at incredible speeds and the dragon disappeared with us.

I slammed my fist into its body with a flurry of " **SOLAR DRAGON TALON'S AND WING ATTACK'S"** and so was luna with her " **LUNAR DRAGON STAR SMASH AND COMET TRAIL'S".** I saw it start to tire and as I hit it once more its skull cracked and I saw that and I signaled luna.

"Luna the head aim for that" I yelled as she nodded and we flew next to each other and we yelled in unision " **SOLAR DRAGON...LUNAR DRAGON ROAR"** We both fired off our attacks and they joined halfway to the dragon and it hit the dragon and a explosion took place.

As we waited for the smoke to clear the dragon was nowhere to be seen and the dust was only seen and the wind carried it away, "HEELLL YEAH" I yelled out as we celebrated our defeat of a dragon which was rather small for its species but who the hell cares.

We flew down to the ground and we were walking towards the others until suddenly we collapsed from exhaustion, "BLAZE" ruby exclaimed as she hurried over to us and we both smiled as we laid there proud of our title's The solar and lunar dragon knights.

* * *

I woke up and my body ached so badly and I opened my eyes and I looked around "The hospital huh but if" I stopped and I saw luna next to me. I saw she was awake and reading a book, "Luna your awake" I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah about an hour and we did it we defeated a dragon although it was small compared to some I have seen but" she stopped and I nodded. "That might have been a baby or a three or four yearling so its mother might be near or left it but grimm are not known to leave their children" I said wondering about its mother but I pushed it back when ruby walked in.

She saw me and I braced for impact and I felt her smash into my chest and I yelped in pain, "BLAZE YOUR OKAY" ruby yelled as she hugged me. I was holding my ears along with luna who was glaring at me, I sent her a apologetic look and she shook her head and continued reading her book.

"Ow ruby remember fought a dragon" I groaned in pain as she realized this and she quickly got up and said "Sorry but you defeated a A class grimm the whole school is going crazy" she said as I saw yang Weiss and blake walk in.

"Hey girls and what does ruby mean by the whole school is going crazy" I asked and yang and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well there lover boy you got a fan club and so does luna over there" she said as I looked at her wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Oh really but anyway what happened after we collapsed and we killed the dragon" luna asked her and blake spoke up "Well we had to carry you two and the teams were announced soon after we got our pieces and we were announced as" "TEAM RWBY" ruby said loudly as me and luna held our ears.

I felt tingling go down and I rubbed them and I said "Well what about me and luna" yang cheekily grinned and said "Well since they are building a room for you two, Luna blaze you two are staying with us for five months and Ozpin wants to see you when you heal up" I pumped aura into my body and healed up instantly.

Luna did as well and we both hopped off the beds ready to go but tired still from expending too much energy, "Alright well let's head to Opzin's office luna" I said as we walked out with team RWBY which I found odd since ruby's name was pronounced the same.

"Hey ruby" I asked her as she followed me and luna to ozpin's office and the rest of team RWBY had followed us as well. "Yeah blaze" she asked me happily while walking near me. "Isn't RWBY pronounced like" "Ruby I know I found it weird but i went with it" she Interrupted me and I nodded finding it weird but I went with it as well.

As we arrived at Ozpin's office's elevator ma and luan bid farewell to team RWBY, I felt weird leaving ruby like that but I had to if ozpin wanted to talk to me. I walked inside the elevator and luna was beside me, The door closed as we rode the elevator.

"Hey Luna how did it feel to activate dragon force for the first time" I asked her and she wiggled a bit and she said "It felt weird but it felt nice and powerful but our levels have gone up by ten So we are level 110 and we both unlocked our summoning spells mine is this fella" a tiny spider rested on her shoulder.

"I didn't know we unlocked our summoning spells and I wonder what mine is" I wondered as I felt the spell and I unlocked it and I tried it out. I felt it work and a golden glow appeared at my feet and as the glow died down a golden baby horse was asleep at my feet.

"Aww you so cute" I said as I bent down and picked it up, It opened its eyes and I saw pupil less glowing eyes were in its place as it made a cute noise and it buried its head in my armpit I guess for warmth or something.

"Aw he is so cute" luna said as her spider crawled on her head and she said "Your cute as well arachna" I rose an eyebrow and I looked to see if the baby horse was a male or female and I looked and I blushed heavily and I muttered "Female defiantly a female" I shook that image out of my head.

I saw the doors open and I walked inside to see ozpin with glynda, I held my baby horse which I named solus and I walked out of the elevator with luna. "Ah blaze, luna I see you two are nicely healed" he said as he stared at the pets on us.

"And two pets I assume" he asked us and we rubbed our heads "Uh yeah these are our companions" I said as luna nodded her spider had disappeared and my solus was sleeping in my arms and when I tried to send her back she would not go.

"Interesting, Well now for business you know from Team RWBY that you will staying with them for five months until renovations are done and it will be until then so feel free to get to know team RWBY and that is all but blaze I want you to stay Ms luna you can go to team RWBY's dorm room to have some time with the girls before he arrives" Ozpin said with a smirk and I was about to call him out until luna giggled and left.

The doors on the elevator closed and Ozpin's cough caught my attention, "Blaze I need to tell you something" He said urgently and I nodded knowing it was serious if he sounded this way. I sat down and took a sip of my flask remembering the burning feeling and I asked "What is it" He looked suddenly grimm.

"Its about summer" He said and I choked on my drink and I said "WHAT".

* * *

 **HAHA SUDDEN CLIFF HANGER ANYWAY I am sos sorry that this took so long to get out because I have had writers block for a while and I will be working on chapters soon but I will be busy tomorrow so I might take some R &R time to start up the next one so I hope you all enjoy this one and yes summer will be coming back next volume which is two but a lot fot hings will be happening namely some new type of grimm so expect some good stuff and haremz later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals how are you doing well I am doing great so on to the chapter.**

 **Weiss: Why redo the chapter.**

 **Me: Well if it wasn't me overthinking it would have been a nightmare with what I had down.**

 **Weiss: Yeah considering that you-**

 **Me: DO NOT SAY IT WEISS OR I WILL STICK YOU IN THE Pit.**

 **Weiss: *pales and runs away*.**

 **Me: hehehe anyway summer, Will you do honors.**

 **Summer: Sure, Gold-iron darkus does not own anything Just his Oc's.**

* * *

I was riding down the elevator with a somber expression, The words I heard from ozpin were shocking and worrying. I had been so dead to the world that I did not even consider what would happen and now look at me.

I was a 26 year old dragon knight with a drinking problem and now with the news of summer, I did not know what to think anymore. "But why and how" I questioned as I heard the doors open.

I then walked out still having my somber expression and as I stepped out, I wasn't headed to ruby's team dorm room. I was heading somewhere else, I was headed to a temple with a special sword for each knight.

I walked outside to the court yard and I sprouted my wings to fly and as I lifted off, I rose to the sky and I looked down and saw beacon academy with the addition of the tower I was just in.

I then asked godfrey " _Is it that way"_ I heard him snort and wake up, Looking in the direction I was pointing in he said " _Yes now start flying and you feel when we are close to the temple of dragons"_ I nodded and started flying in the direction.

I was about fifty miles out when I felt a ping of something and I looked down and saw a temple with dragon statue's on top. I was wondering how nobody had found it way out here but I do not know.

I then flew down into the temple and I landed right in front of the doorway, I then saw no light in the door only sunlight. I then headed inside and I saw old withered torches on sconces.

I pulled one out and suddenly it erupted in golden flames and gained a golden type of wood which was new. " _Godfrey what happened"_ I asked him as he responded " _The temple has sensed your aura and allowed you to use one of the solar torches"_ he said as I nodded towards the temple in thanks and I made my way inside.

I saw a long hallway with statue's of women and men and rooms were to the left and right of me. "WOW this is incredible" I said amazed by the grand temple. " _Yes this was built by the four kingdoms out of respect and the maiden's stayed here as well caring for us and we have rooms of all kinds but that is not why we are here. The reason why we are here"_ godfrey said as I nodded and headed to the main room.

I walked in and instantly I felt small and puny compared to the giant room before me, I saw broken and missing benches with sconces here and there rusted and chipped slightly.

I then saw a glow at the end of the room, White, blue, orange with yellow and one that was increasing the darkness. I saw four swords resting on pedestal's with the came color runes of the sword's glow below in the middle.

I saw them putting off incredible energy 'Gods, what is this choking power" I said as my chest was painfully breathing in and out as each breath felt like fire. No pun intended and I heard godfrey speak but with the same voice I have.

" _Yes...and they are the dragon swords made from the souls of the dragon kings of the elements"_ He said as I could tell he was feeling the same strain I was despite him wielding it before and being a spirit.

"Damn it" I swore as I walked towards the fire sword, I reached for the handle and just as I was about to touch it. It suddenly bursted with orange, yellow and red flames, Throwing me back into a bench.

" **WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER"** A booming deep and gruff voice spoke as I opened my eyes and saw a red dragon with orange eyes and has red energy circling around him.

 **"Who are you human"** The dragon asked as I rose painfully from the wood splinters in my back and on the floor. "I am blaze Templar and the current solar dragon knight and I request permission to wield the sword of the fire dragon king Igneel" I stated as I bowed to one knee.

He chuckled as I kept bowing and he had a certain energy in the area increasing the pressure of the air by the sheer amount of power he was putting off. I did not move or speak as he kept looking at me as if searching for something.

I heard a movement and he said " **Very well blaze Templar if you can survive the trial of dragons then you can wield the sword of fire and it is named ragnarok"** I rose the pressure increasing as I grunted.

My knee's felt like they were about to buckle under the pressure of the power he was generating, **"And it is time for the test"** He said as I was suddenly enveloped in a red energy and teleported to a unknown place.

* * *

I rose up from a ground which was on fire and the pressure I was feeling was doubled and now I was breathing hard and my brow had sweat rolling down in waves. I heard his voice speak up " **Here is the trial of dragons here you will fight those you love hate and fear And if you die here you die permanently in the real world. NOW BEGIN"** He roared out as I equipped my armor and sword and waited for the things or people.

But if he said loved...Oh no, I saw red eyes in the smoke around me and the first person I saw was...ruby. "Hey blaze what's up" she said sweetly as I saw her draw her scythe.

"No you are not my ruby not my little rose!" I roared out as I charged and swung downwards, She disappeared in a instant and reappeared behind me slashing at my armor.

I grunted as I took the blow and I growled and grabbed her face and slammed it down repeatedly as I threw her battered face into the air and sliced it off. She had a shocked face as tears flowed from her eyes and she said "W-why...blaze" she disappeared in a gust of smoke.

I was holding in the tears seeing her face like that was going to haunt me, but I saw more and more people appear from the shadows and I gulped. Summer was the first to attack disappearing like ruby did and I drew my shield and slammed her scythe down and it planted in the ground.

I felt her katana's go through my body as I suddenly lost all sense of reality and I started to kill them without thought or feeling.

* * *

I fell to my knee and I dodged a swing from the woman who stole the power from amber. I then sliced her body in half as it dispersed into smoke, I breathed in and out gasping for air and the last one was killed finishing the test or trial.

" **Congratulations blaze Templar you have completed the trial of dragons with the pressure of the most powerful of dragon kings at full blast and now you are worthy of wielding the sword of fire, ragnarok"** he said as I collapsed and I had various wounds with the thoughts of my friends dying by my own hands was almost not worth it.

But then again what was always the cost of power something precious to give up in return to gain incredible one had to give something of equal worth in this case the haunting memories of my loved one's dying as I killed them with my own hands but I gained the god-like power of ragnarok the sword of the fire dragon king Igneel.

I then fell asleep as godfrey said _"Just sleep and I will use solar energy to heal you but sleep now"_ I nodded and drifted off to sleep as I felt a warm and soothing feeling wash over me as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up feeling tired but better than I did when I...was, I knew it was going to be haunted by those memories and I feel worse than I did when I lost summer. But I know it was just a test but I needed to forget the trial.

I stood painfully and I walked up to the pedestal and I grasped the handle and suddenly it bursted with flames and it was trying to push me back and I forced it down. "I went through hell to get you and now your doing this hell naw, I will have you" I said with gritted teeth as I felt the flames be directed to a dragon on my right with flames spewing from its mouth.

After the flames channeled into the mark and I saw it and it looked like a fire dragon, I thought it was badass. I then tiredly left the temple as it seemed to disappear to the world but to me it was still there, I then sprouted my wings and flew back to beacon.

I landed and I tiredly walked back to Team RWBY's dorm room, I did not remember where it was at so I took out a piece of ruby's old cloak since I had repair it one time when she was little. I activated my dragon feature's in which my eyes glowed gold and dragon teeth appeared as my wings appeared on my back with glowing muscles.

I smelt of it and I put it in my pouch and I followed her scent to a door, I followed it for a hour until I found the door it was radiating wildly. I walked inside and I walked in but before I changed and I flashed on my normal clothes which has a pair of rings on my middle fingers with a dragon eye in the middle which was red.

I found it be alluring and I twisted the knob and I opened it and I walked in, I saw ruby and her friends asleep and Luna was sitting in the corner. "Hey your back" she said as she got up and walked towards me, She saw my eyes and asked softly "Hey what's wrong" I looked at her and my eyes shifted back to their normal neon gold.

I said "I visited a dragon temple and I...come outside to the courtyard I cannot show it here" She nodded and followed me outside, I stopped in the courtyard and I said "This is what I got from that dragon temple and you should go there but have a strong mind" she nodded and I called on ragnarok.

A powerful wave of force erupted as I drew it the sword was the size of a buster sword.

The hilt was a long three handed hilt with four dragon eyes the color of the knight's respective element, The hilt has a red wrap that looks like lava in the middle with red rings on the grip and the pommel is a dragonhead with red eyes.

the hilt with the blade has two dragon wings sprouted at the side and the wings were red and the middle of the hilt has a two dragon heads on each side with red eyes and red skin. the blade has a triangle top and it is a double edged blade with red, orange and yellow runes implanted on the top, middle and bottom of the blade.

The middle has solar energy running through it and it was a really badass looking blade, The shockwave it put off blew luna away as she struggled to hold her grip on the ground. I then felt it go back into the mark as I smirked at the power it had.

I guess it was worth it and I ran over to luna whom was shocked, "By dust that is god like power" she said breathless as I helped her up. "Like I said the price I paid for it was worth it" I said as she nodded quietly. "I cannot help you and it is will breaking but if you beat the trial you will be powerful" I said seriously.

She nodded and said "Wow what is the trial about" I suddenly had memories about the trial and the trial, "I will say this if you don't let go of reality you will not pass" I said as she had a look of fear. "I will also say you must have the same endurance I did" I noted.

she nodded and said "Well since we are out here wanna get to know each other" I smiled and nodded, "I want to get my mind off of that test" I said tiredly as we walked over and sat down on a bench. "So I have been wanting to ask you when you said it, That you heard of me" I asked her as she looked down and said "I was in that alley hiding from a rapist that was chasing me, I had rounded the corner and saw you and I saw you kill that man" she said as she gained a bit of blush.

"And when I had ran to you when the rapist was just about to get to me, You kicked him in the face and he tried to hurt you but you kicked his ass and shot him" she said as she had a soft smile on her face as she continued.

"After that you saw me and helped me up when I had tripped running past, I was so grateful and I wanted to thank you for that day" she said as she looked at me and I had a realization.

"Wait you were that girl with the blind left eye when I was looking at you, You had a eye patch and a ragged dress on and no shoes" I said remembering her as she nodded and had a glow in her eyes.

"I am hungry wanna head to the foodhall" I said famished and emotionally drained, She giggled and nodded. We stood and started heading to the foodhall and as we walked she moved closer and closer to the point where she wrapped her arm around mine.

I stiffened and she was rather comfortable and I did not jerk away or nothing just because she was enjoying herself. I then loosened and as we made it to the foodhall and I got a tray full of chicken and roast beef with dr piper.

I then sat down and started to dig in, Luna on the other hand had gotten three plateful's of roasted chicken. I asked "So with the trial its called the trial of dragons and you have to kill everyone you fear hate and love" I said with somber expression as the memories of ruby dying in my hands haunted me, she saw my face gained a serious yet soft expression and nodded.

"I know about myself and what about you, How did you come to this world" I asked her as she looked down and explained how she got here.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A lone girl ran through the streets with rain pattering down with the cold wind blowing on her short black hair and she shivered as she clutched her shoulder's. She was just about to a spot she could go if it was cold and about hallway there._

 _When suddenly she was lifted up by a blue light and whisked away._

 _She woke up on a street with the same rain pattering down and she had wondered if it was a dream, She stood painfully and to her surprise and dread she had a broken ankle._

 _She felt the sudden pain and clenched her eyes and she clutched her ankle and tears started flowing from her eyes. Her body was soaked and she was covered in dirt, grime and scratches._

 _She started cry as strangers walked past her not even looking at her or sparing a glance, Her violet eyes were tear stained as she let her head drop as she felt like she wanted to die._

 _She was about to try to move when a man with gray hair and red eyes stood over her, She had experience with men and he looked like kind that might try to rape her._

 _She quickly crawled away and moved into the alley and she hid behind the dumpster and she tore off part of her dress or was a dress and tied the cloth around her ankle and stayed quiet._

 _She was so quiet she could hear her own breathing as she hid and prayed the man would not catch her since she could not run and she had a option to punch him in the nuts and try to run since that had worked a lot of times for her._

 _She suddenly heard footsteps and she heard them getting closer and closer, And she heard it go quiet for a moment. She hoped he had gone away and her ankle was bleeding making her panic._

 _She then saw the trash can in front of her move and tossed behind the man and she closed her eyes losing the will and her ankle was bleeding meant she wasn't running._

 _She saw the man move forward to grab her and she waited for about three minutes or what felt like forever and she opened her eyes to see the man smiling warmly down at her._

 _"Hey you alright kid" he asked her, His eyes were a soft red with a warm expression on his face as she looked up at him with her right and only good eye nodding. "It is pretty cold out here kid, Why not come with me" he asked as he extended his hand._

 _She had gone through this before with men and each time she would run but his face was telling the truth and it showed genuine emotions. She felt tears well up in her eyes a she stumbled forward and was caught by him and she cried into his chest clutching it as he smiled softly._

* * *

"After that Qrow had taken me in and raised me and trained me, And now if it wasn't for you I would not be here right now" she said as she gave me a beautiful smile and with the night sky having a broken moon which shone down on her.

Her purple eyes lit up like stars and she was covered in a moonlight glow and She looked breath taking as she smiled. I could not speak at the moment and she saw it too and I unconsciously muttered "You are breath taking" she blushed heavily which made her even more beautiful.

She giggled and said "Well you aren't bad looking yourself" I started laughing and soon after she started laughing with me. And soon enough we were full blown laughing at this point, I was holding my stomach.

"My AHAHA my stomach oh my god my stomach hurts so much" I said as I leaned over on her. My head was on her lap and I was staring at her and she was staring at me.

We started moving in close and just as our lips were about to meet I stopped and said "I am sorry I can't Luna" I felt her shove me off and ran away with tears in her eyes.

I groaned as I stood and I cursed summer and I cursed myself for doing but what I heard was breaking my heart. I sighed and pulled out my flask and drank what was in it, And as it emptied and I sprouted my wings and flew to town.

I landed at a club I knew and I walked in and I saw my favorite bartender juan "Hey juan, I need the strong stuff" he nodded and got my favorite bottle. "Hey blaze and you still need to pay your tab And now" he said as he pulled out a revolver pistol.

I grinned and handed him the money and gave him a brotherly hug, "Hehehe good to see you blaze" he said as I grinned and sat down. "I can't take it anymore, I want to be with women but I can't forget her and I got some news that changed my heart" I said as I ripped off the top and took a large gulp.

The familiar burning feeling going down my throat as He asked "What news is that" I looked at him and said "Well she is still going and doing jobs" He snorted and said "Wow I feel you there brother but now you need to forget her and move on" his wisdom and words always carried me for those ten years.

"Maybe I can change your mind" A female voice spoke as I turned to her and gaped, She has wolf ears with long grey hair that went down to just above her waist and grey eyes.

She has a red jacket that is cut down in the middle and she has a metal breast plate that goes all the way around and has three straps of leather on the sides with a red shirt underneath that is on the edge of her armor.

She has gloves and the left one goes above her elbow and has a design similar to yang's but I could tell fire a 20 caliber bullet out and is a full armor gauntlet. The three plates that connect to a long plate that fully protects her arm with the small bullets on a ring that enters a large diamond shaped barrel and she has plates aligning her hand that goes fully to her nails and she has sharp claw like plates.

She also wears a pair of white pants with a chain with a arrow head that has two sides jutting off and a triangular head with a chain connected to two rings on the left side of her waist with a brown leather pouch on her right leg and she has red socks that go above her knee's and she has a pair of brown boots.

The boots have a singular plate on the front that goes from below her knee to above her ankle and she has a pair of small rectangular plates on top of her toe area that has two small spikes on each end of the small plates.

She giggled at my reaction and moved my jaw up and she said "My are you blushing" I had a tomato face at the moment and I asked "What is your name milady" I said milady with a husky tone that made her blush a small bit.

"Maria, Maria Thompson" She said as I felt it fit her very well and her ears have a bit of black at the tip of her ears and the base. I saw her eyes were just like the moon but golden with the left one looking like a crescent moon and the right one looking like a full moon.

I asked "Your eyes are pretty but what with the Uh" "Moon like pattern that is from my heritage being a wolf Faunus and I have a special semblance called nosferatu and its kind of a curse. So my eyes appear like this" she said with a bit of sadness and I put a hand on her shoulder and said "Well I think they are beautiful" I smiled at her and she said with a toothy grin "I wonder how you have not a got a woman yet but aren't you trying to forget one" I nodded and took another big gulp of my strong whiskey.

I said "Well I wanted to come here to get drunk and maybe sing but hehe I may not" I chuckled looking at her. We sat there and talked for a good bit and the best part besides the stage is the fact that this place is under protection from some people and you are free to say whatever you want without having to worry about people listening in because you are given a pass at random.

"Weelll I best be going now and here is my number if you ever want to chat maria" I said as she smiled and took it. "Alright and here juan my payment so you won't tor-" I stopped mid sentence because he had a demonic aura swirling around him.

"Oh you want to finish that sentence blaze" He said as I shook my head and I bolted out and maria was giggling. I then sprouted my wings and flew back to beacon for my classes.

I was worried about Luna since we were going to be living together but I don't live with them I am just a drifter. I landed and saw it was 6:30 and I was close to cutting it close.

I landed and I headed to RWBY's dorm room and as I got there I remembered Luna and I would make it up to her later when we got out of classes. I then opened the door and found luna in corner and ruby and her friends asleep.

I woke up ruby and she said "What is it blaze" I pointed at the clock and she shot up and said "Alright team let's get up at em!" she ran around to get up and classes started at 7 so they had only thirty minutes to get ready and I stood near luna and she was awake.

"Hey Luna I feel bad for what I did and I want to make it up to you so come by the courtyard around twelve tonight" I said as she did not answer and she stood and walked outside to the room.

I knew it was a long shot but just to make it up to her I will be there tonight just to see if she shows. I saw the team get up and ready but yang was still asleep and I grinned and had a funny idea.

I walked over and I bent down and said "Oh yang if you don't get up I will cut your hair" I will regret that decision because her hand shot towards my neck and she grabbed my throat as I was forcefully dragged down.

Yang had red glowing eyes and no color as her body was a shadow she said ''Oh really blaze you better start running or else" I nodded and I summoned my armor and I then cut off a single strand and she shot up and said "YOU BETTER RUN" "IT WAS ONLY A STRAND GOOD GOD" I yelled as she shot up and I was about to run out the door and I was punched in the stomach and I went flying out.

I smashed through our door and team JNPR's door and they all shot up and they saw me with a huge dent in my armor and ren asked "What happened blaze" I gasped out and I said "Don't ever cut a single strand of yang's hair unless you want to end up dead" I fell over as my aura dropped to near diminished level's.

I equipped out of my armor and I rose up but to clutch my ribs and I lifted up my shirt and trench coat to see, "Oh dear" pyrrha said as I gasped painfully. My ribs were broken with some of the bones jutting out.

I felt blood run down the corner of my mouth and I started to black out from the sheer power of her blow. "BLAZE" pyrrha and the others screamed as I fell over and Luna stood over me with a shocked expression.

"Oh shit blaze are you okay, what happened" she said as her hands lit up with a lunar energy and she started healing me. "*gasp* I guess I deserve this huh" I gasped out as her magic popped my bones back into place with healing my wound.

"And...there you should be good" she finished healing me as I felt my aura replenish and I activated my dragon force to fully heal myself. I then jumped up and saw Luna walking over to ruby's room and fix the door's which I swear are made of metal since either of the doors were not harmed at all.

I deactivated my dragon force and I did not say anything and I walked to our class silent the entire time, I saw the rest of the students walk in and I saw Luna with them with a rather flushed face.

'Is it time for...Oh dear' thought as she walked in and her eyes darted around as class began and I was beginning to wonder if it was time for her 'season'. I will ask her after class, I had found her alone and I walked up and asked "Hey what's wrong Luna" her eyes had glazed over and I saw something I thought I would never see in a girl.

Lust and passion "Uh Luna are you-Oh dear" i said as her eyes had grown hazy and her face was plastered with a grin but no normal grin. I started moving back and Like a cliché i tripped on a pointed rock and she pounced on me pinning my arms and leg's with unmatchable strength given she is like a hulk but pump it full of hormonal dragon senses.

I even activated my dragon force to try and pry her off as she picked me up and threw me into a stone pillar cracking my helmet and chest armor. I coughed up blood and i saw her walking towards me with a lust filled sadistic grin.

I got up and started running " _Godfrey why in the hell is this happening"_ I dodged a lance from luna as she started running after me. " _Isn't it the dragon mating season now"_ He asked as i kicked luna in the stomach which was swiftly met with a aura infused punch to the gut and kicked away.

My armor broke off and godfrey said " _It is isn't it well all you can do is wait it out which your body is no match for her given she is a juggernaut with super dragon senses"_ I rolled out and collided fist's with her and i felt my wrist break and she said "Your not getting away from me" I struggled to get out of her grip.

I saw she was about kiss me until "HEY" i heard a familiar voice and i turned to see it was ruby with her team, I panicked and yelled "NO argh get away form here as fast as you AGH" i was kneed then kicked in the stomach breaking my ribs as i gasped In air.

I felt my lungs get pierced as i saw her looking straight at them and she said "Mm i have never tried a female before but with a body like this Mm maybe it won't be so bad given i have a cute little girl to-OOF" I grew pissed and i activated my dragon feature's and i glared at her straight in the ey and said demonically " **Your not touching my little rose"** i growled and i Breathed in and as i zoomed in and roared loudly.

The roar was so loud it was generating shockwaves but small like a air flow, I saw her snap out of it and was seeing me roar in her face. She started tearing up and i quit roaring and i deactivated my dragon force and i saw her look at me with shock as i fell over.

"What a repeat huh" I said as she caught me and screamed as i coughed up blood and she flipped me over and started healing me like this morning. I stopped her healing and said "I am sorry for what happened last night i heard something about summer that bugged me but now i feel like i got what i deserve" she giggled and shook her head.

"No its fine, i suppose i moved too fast last night and i am sorry for doing this to you and maybe later we can meet like we planned" she asked shyly feeling bad about the whole ordeal. I grinned and nodded as ruby and the other's ran over.

"BLAZE are you okay" Ruby asked as i ROSE up from the ground and chuckled and said "Hey yang i guess i ROSE up hehe Ow" i grunted as i raised up and yang giggled but the other's including luna groaned at the poor pun.

"I am in pain no time for jokes and we are late for glynda's class and i am so ready for it" I said sarcastically as i saw the others get up and run to the class. I grunted and grinned as i stood up and said "hehe they have grown" I saw a shadow disappear from the building line.

I channel solar energy into my soul and I recharged my aura and magic along with my armor, I then felt my body fix itself and as i felt it my armor equipped and repaired. I then sprinted towards the class with a better feeling about today.

* * *

I arrived at the class with ruby and her team up in the stands as i saw jaune in the ring with cardin Winchester and i growled at him, I saw him just kicking jaune's ass and i wanted so badly to jump in and own him within a couple hits but i resisted.

I sat down next to ruby and i said "Poor jaune" i saw him lock blades with caridn and he was holding his own until cardin did a cheap move and kneed him in the stomach and was about to strike one more time and i summoned four of my spell's being the lance four.

I then heard the buzzer and i let the magic flow off and glynda said "All right Mr Winchester that is it, The winner is cardin Winchester" She turned to jaune and said "I would expect better of you Mr arc keep an eye on your aura gauge next time" he sighed and sat down next to his team.

"Alright Mr Templar is next and who would you like to challenge Mr Templar" she asked as I grinned and said "Team CRDL Set me to no aura i want a actual challenge" she let a small grin slip on her face as cardin grew red in the face.

As i stepped into the ring and so did the whole of team CRDL, We both stood there as glynda said "Alright match begin".

I did not equip my sword or armor as they rushed forward and the D and L of team CRDL moved to the sides as The C and R rushed forward towards me, I saw the swing they both did cardin's was off by no aiming and russel's no power behind it but had excellent aiming.

I twisted my body and spun in between the weapons and i reached out and grabbed their wrist's and i twist them as i land on my feet. I then started spinning around and as i picked up speed i saw sky and dove came up beside me and i used the speed to throw them into the two idiots whom were knocked out by their teammates.

I then sent two ice lance's towards them and it froze them knocking their aura out, I grinned and said "Game, match" "Blaze Templar wins the match" glynda said as everybody cheered for me. I then nodded towards jaune and he sent me a grateful look.

I then walked back up to ruby and Luna whom was grinning and ruby said "How did you do that" i pointed towards the wings on my back. "Dragon senses increase the reflex time of the body" i said as she had a sparkled eyed expression.

I heard blake say "Thanks blaze and how were able to beat them so easily" I chuckled and said "Well its easy cardin was horrible at aiming and they rest were good but cardin threw it away" I saw her realize the flaws in their team. "And cardin is a horrible leader, The other three have excellent team coordination but cardin knocks it off by charging in like a moron" i said as they all nodded.

I needed to have a word with the RDL of team CRDL i had an idea.

* * *

It was time for the evening time and our classes were over so ruby, yang, blake and Weiss, Decided to head back to their room's while Luna and me headed to the balcony.

I sat down tiredly and she did as well but minus the tired part, "Hey Luna" i asked her as she looked at me and said "Yes blaze" i saw her eyes and i felt like this was a repeat but maybe not.

"Do you remember that George strait song from earth" i asked her as she nodded and asked "Which one because, I used to sneak into a music store and listen to CD's until i was caught And banned" she said with A embarrassed face.

"Hmm what about house of cash" i said as she grinned and nodded, "Yeah i heard that one and i know the words to the song do you" she asked with a smile as i grinned and nodded.

"Doooo you want to sing it" i asked as she nodded.

* * *

[Okay before i start this i do NOT own anything of his songs i am a fan simple put, Now for Luna when she sings It will be in this tone _Lah_ and blaze will be **Lah** and together they will be **_Lah._** So once more i do not own his songs i am just a big fan].

*Start plays as the awesome guitar plays*

 **Well the house of cash just burned down.**

 **All the way to the cold hard ground.**

 **The doctors came from all over town.**

 **To see the memories scattered all around.**

 _Then the stars came out by the light of daaaay._

 _They heard their old friend past away._

 _That yard looked like a funeral hall._

 _Without the pies and casseroles._

 ** _Well its goodbye johnny, goodbye june._**

 ** _Goodbye fancy living room._**

 **Well no one sleep's in cash's bed, Cept the man in black and the woman he wed.**

 _ **And the ring of fire comes full circle.**_

 _ **And the ring of fire comes all the way round.**_

*Music plays*

 _Man if those ashes in the pool could talk._

 _To the anchor man out on the walk._

 **I'd bet they be happy to announce.**

 **There won't be no yard sale now.**

 ** _Well it's goodbye johnny, Goodbye june._**

 ** _Goodbye fancy living room._**

 **Well no one sleeps in cash's bed, Cept for the man in black and the woman he wed.**

 _ **And the ring of fire comes full circle.**_

 _ **And the ring of fire comes all the way round.**_

 _ **And the ring of fire comes full circle.**_

 _ **And the ring of fire comes all the waaaaay round.**_

* * *

As we finished we both smiled and i said "You know i was always nervous to sing but i might have outgrown that and thank you for singing it with me Luna" i smiled at her and she nodded. "You guys that was awesome" we both heard clapping behind us.

"Oh no" Luna said as yang and the other's with team JNPR, "That was beautiful you two" blake said as she smiled as the other's all nodded and nora said "Are you guys in a band or something because that was FANTASTIC" the bubbly girl said as her and ruby both had stars in their eyes.

"U-uh no but we both know the song and i made it up to her for something i did now GOODBYE" i equipped my armor and i saw yang chase after me. "YOU ARE GOING TO SING FOR ME" She screamed as i panicked and i increased my speed to get away.

"NO it was a one time thing" i said as i dove into a window and into the music room where somehow team RWBY and Team JNPR had locked me in the music room. "Now you can't escape" ruby said as she stood in front of my only escape since i did not want to hurt anybody i surrendered.

"What other songs can you sing" Ren asked as i gave him a "Really" look and he pointed to nora whom was holding herself back, "Come on blaze sing one song then we will let you go" Weiss said smugly as I said "Uh well i have never sang in front of this many of you, And i only sang if i did not have any money for food" i said as they all nodded.

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to" Weiss said sincerely as I shouted "YANG GET IN HERE" she hopped through the window and eagerly sat down. "Luna you betray me" i said playfully as she grinned and pointed to the cookies in her hands.

"Oh your good ruby your good" i said glaring at her, she smirked in victory and I smiled and asked them "You want to hear me sing really" they all nodded and I smiled and said "Only one and that will be it" they all nodded eagerly.

* * *

{OKAY this time look up George strait Run I DO NOT OWN IT].

 **If there's a plane or bus leaving dallas.**

 **I hope your on it.**

 **If there's a train moving fast down the tracks, I hope you caught it.**

 **Cause i swear out there ain't where you ought be.**

 **So catch a ride catch a cab don't you know i miss you bad but don't you walk to me.**

 **Baby ruuuuuuuun cut a path across the blue skies.**

 **Straight in a straight line so you can get here fast enough, find a truck and fire it up, Lean on the gas and off the clutch.**

 **Leave dallas in the dust.**

 **I need you in a rush so baby run.**

 **.**

 **If you don't have a suitcase get a box or a old brown paper saaaack.**

 **Pack it lighter pack it heavy, take a truck take a chevy.**

 **Baby just come back.**

 **If there's a short cut to the highway outta town, why don't you take it.**

 **Don't let that speed limit slow you down.**

 **Go on and break it.**

 **Baby Ruuuuuuuuuun cut a path across the blue skies.**

 **Straight in a straight line so you can get here fast enough.**

 **find a truck and fire it up, lean on the gas and off the clutch, leave dallas in the dust.**

 **I need you in rush, so baby ruun.**

 **music plays for three notes.**

 **BABBYYY RUUUUUUNNN oh baby ruuuuuuuun.**

 **SONG END**

* * *

I glanced down out of worry only to see the slack jawed expression's of my friends and even Luna, I started to get red faced and hell even ren if that says anything. "That" "was" "AWESOME" the RWY all said as I hid my face.

"My that was lovely" Pyrrha said a bit flushed and Nora was literally bouncing off the walls, "Ren how is she doing that" i asked completely baffled by her negation of physics. "Don't question it if you want your sanity to disappear" he said in a sagely tone.

I just shook my head and yang was grinning holding a scroll with my voice playing, I saw her evil cheeky grin "Oh you did not" i said my face turning white as it played. "Oh yes my friend, If you want this here little recording to not be published through the school, You have to do as i say" she said smugly as i nodded at ruby.

Ruby grinned and took the scroll from her hands, "Hey get back here ruby" yang said as her blackmailing material was taken away. She was going to get him to buy her new clothes and everything, She was not going to lose her blackmail if she was not the daughter of taiyang.

She started by dashing forward and she was close to grabbing ruby's hood and when she was close enough, *FWOOSH* All she grabbed was thin air. She turned around to see ruby giving to blaze and she screamed "NOOOO Nora help!" me and ruby were about to delete the recording until a physic's defying bubbly girl snatched it from our hands.

"Pyrrha get it for me please" i asked her as she grinned and walked over to yang and Nora's side, "No pyrrha how could you" i said hurt by her betrayal. "Mwhahaha such a turn of events blaze i have my blackmail material and now you will bow to me" she said as her laughter started to echo.

An idea popped into my head as i summoned solus my baby and i set her down near the piano, "Hey yang look over there its a baby horse" i said pointing to my baby horse making cute noises. I saw her run over and started adore solus.

I sneaked my way over and snatched the scroll and i put it in my storage as solus disappeared and they were sad but, I was already long gone before she noticed. "Aw that was a cute baby horse but anyway blaze-, wait where is" she checked herself as she realized it was a distraction.

"BLAZE TEMPLAR I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS I SWEAR" she shouted as thunder and lightning rang in the background. I grinned as i held the scroll in my hands, "Yes now i can delete it, thanks ruby next time we go into town i will buy you as many cookie's as you want but be reasonable" i said as i deleted the video.

Not knowing yang had copied it to Nora's scroll and pyrrha's, I was feeling rather tired from the recent event's, I was in corner resting as i de equipped my armor and my normal clothes with my t-shirt. I then laid down on the ground and i was wanting a bed to sleep in but Luna's was too small and i would not bother the girls for their bed's or..No that is wrong.

I would not sleep with them that would be wrong and and...It would beat sleeping on the floor. I sighed and I had taken a nap earlier but i woke up around 12:00 and I was aching. I then picked up my trench coat and opened the door.

I then moved and closed the door missing the open silver eyes staring at me from the top left bunk, I yawned heavily as I walked to the foodhall the benches there were pretty nice but metal does not farewell with me. I had thought's about summer and i realized i had slept in a bed ever since she.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked down sadly and i shook my head, She was not dead but the report showed she was alive and well. I gritted my teeth but from what ozpin told me she was on a top secret mission that he risked everything letting me know.

I was grateful for him allowing me to know since she would have been found out had that been public, So I had a clouded mind and the only way to clear it is to train.

So i headed to the gym and arena for some midnight practice and get to know some of my other weapons, I arrived at the arena and there was a sound proof room where you could fight high level bots and not be disturbed but only if you had clearance from the teachers.

In which i had so i walked inside and there rest's a massive arena filled with various blocks laid out in the middle and were out in various spots for gunmen and pillar's and various assortments of objects for fighting. I saw magazines on the side ranging in size and caliber as well.

I did a check on my stats, "Hmm if i remember the tree's there are the magicka body and weapon mastery with the fire arm but there stats are oh, The magicka is level 80 and the fire arm is level 70 and my weapon mastery is 100 and my body is level 140 so big improvments and my body has perks like quick healing and tough bones, My level is 140 with my spells being the same so only level increases and more power hmm" I ran the numbers in my head and they made sense.

I summoned last word and I took the course of fighting with my gun and fist's, I then put the bots to level twenty and as the buzzer sounded we dashed forward at each other.

I started by kicking one in the stomach and shooting its head off but it dodged the bullet and grabbed my leg lifting me in the air and slamming me down. I lifted my body up and spun around back on my feet.

I fired off three shots to distract it and as I dashed forward it dodged to the left and I shot at the place it dodged to. I shot off its head and it fell to the floor, I reloaded knowing that was not the end.

I saw three more and I put last word on my waist and I dashed forward because you know I am not a solar dragon knight for nothing. I slammed my fist into one of the bot's head and knocked it off cleanly.

I then dodged a swing from the bot's fist and I dodged to the right and grabbed its arm and broke it. I then grabbed its head and crushed it with strength, I then threw it body behind me hitting another bot and knocked it off balance long enough for me to sprint in and slam my fist into its head.

I then heard the buzzer stop and I breathed in and out slowly, My heart was beating fast and my chest hurt doing this but it was the best method to calming your breathing in a snap.

I flashed off my armor and I flashed on my normal clothes, I saw ruby standing near the door with a worried face. "Hey ruby what's wrong, Nightmare" I asked her as her eyes showed worry for something else beside a simple nightmare.

"Blaze I have been watching you and sometimes you have a angry face or worried and now its sadness" she said with a full serious face not like her other face which was cute but this one was actually serious.

"Ruby its nothing to worry about I am fine, And even if I wanted to I could not" I said with the full truth. "Why not" she questioned as she walked out in her normal clothes and she drew her scythe.

"Alright how about this, if I win you tell me what it is you can't tell me and if you win then I ignore tonight" she said as I looked at her and I saw her level and stats. "Hmm alright but I will say this I will not hold back" I said as she grinned and the stage was set.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER AGAIN, I know I am the worst but here it is ladies and gentlemen. As the plot progresses now summer has reappeared and it bothers blaze what will happen between ruby and blaze in the fight between the rose and the dragon, why does that sound like a paring between yang and ruby.**

 **I be working on the next chapter and thank you for your time and patience and of course.**

 **SEE YOU LATER GOLD-IRON OUT.**

 **constructive criticism appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals here is another chapter and for the fight with ruby and blaze Is coming so I hope your ready.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANY SONGS I ONLY OWN OC'S**

* * *

"Are you ready ruby" I asked her as she stood on the other side of the arena with her scythe planted in the ground and a determined look on her face. She grinned with a sweet look on her face she was going to get answer's from her crush/best friend even if it meant hurting herself.

She did not say anything simply moving forward and twirling around her scythe and planting it in the ground as she spun around rapidly. She kicked off with her momentum boosting her forward and she spun in circle's kicking blaze in the chest as she sent him flying.

She then closed the distance and she was about to slam the blunt end of her scythe onto his chest but He shot up and grabbed her arm, Her scythe fell to the floor as She yelped in pain. She was spun around in circle's before he flipped her in the air and grabbed her face and slammed her down on the floor then threw her across the arena.

She was flinching at the pain she saw her scythe behind him, Suddenly an idea popped in her head as she started running towards him. In return made him guard and As she ran towards him she shot to the right then the left and she slid under his leg's and she was sliding forward to get her baby crescent rose back in her rightful position.

She then saw him running towards her rather slowly and at the right moment, A dull metal sound was heard as she hit his chin upwards towards the sky flipping him like he did her. She then used her speed to shoot towards the ceiling and as she landed on the roof she then shot off of it with aura in her fist.

She put her scythe on her waist and she out stretched her right arm and As she plummeted towards blaze with all her aura in her hand, A loud explosion was heard as she hit his stomach and sent him downwards then she returned with another punch again as a crater formed on the ground.

She hit the ground and sprang her ankle which made her yelp, She saw dust and smoke around the arena and blaze was nowhere to be seen. She stood ignoring the pain and she headed towards where he landed, She was walking with a limp in her step but a pained thought appeared in her head making her ignore the agony in her ankle.

She saw the smoke and dust clear as she saw the crater she made along with blaze not moving and his body at a unnatural angle. Her eyes widened as she hurriedly moved forward hoping to get to him, She got to him tripping on her way down to him but she honestly did not care what she cared more than that is...the fact he wasn't breathing.

"BLAZE WAKE UP" she screamed as she ripped off his clothes with her remaining strength and she did not hear a heart beat and his chest itself was rather cold. How long was she out of for better words or how was he this cold and she saw his eyes were pure white and his mouth was agape.

She screamed and fell backwards as she crawled towards the same direction she fell, No he couldn't be could he but his face showed he was but...No NO he couldn't be could be did...did she kill him No No. He is just sleeping or fooling her but the dead silence and his face showed otherwise.

She crawled over to his cold body and laid her head down as she remembered his smell and She said "No I lost mom and please don't make it you, PLEASE BLAZE WAKE UP don't leave me I can't lose another person _Please please"_ she started crying and now she lost another person and it was her fault, His blood was on her hands.

She kept crying for a while before she wiped her nose and said "You know I always looked up to you and I even had a small crush that grew overtime and I guess it's taken me until now to say it" She chuckled dryly and sorrow soon took over as she closed her eyes before a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Ruby for one never let your opponent fool you, Two I am alive and are never leaving you ever and three you did excellent" she heard behind her as a barrel with a sword soon behind her as she turned around straight to said weapons and a single tear ran down her eye as she said breathlessly

She stared she looked and saw the body disappeared and was standing in front of her, she asked "H-how" I sheathed my sword and put last word on my hip and I bent down and said "I was holding back but damn you throw a mean punch" I rubbed my stomach and she just looked sad.

I saw her rush forward with red puffy eyes I smiled speaking softly "Don't cry my little rose remember I said I never going to leave you ever I promise" I lied to her knowing I was going to outlive her by years upon years. "Just hold me please" she begged me with a frail voice and I continued smiling softly and nodding at her frail voice.

I sat down and she crawled in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder, I rubbed her back as she just held onto me and sniffed every couple of seconds. I felt her go limp and I looked down and saw her asleep. I easily picked her up and I carried her to back to our room and I was rather tired so I closed the door. I then walked inside and tomorrow was Friday and I honestly did not care.

I saw ruby's bed was stable enough for my weight and hers so I set her down carefully and crawled up there with her. I cuddled her and her head was in my chest with her arms scrunched in and I had my arms around her small frame.

I started to feel tired but I put her through what it was going to be like when I die and She said that she has a crush on me does she really. Well it was interesting to know and when I feel its time I will show her that her dreams can come true but not the one's with the world but with me.

* * *

I woke up with a pair of arms around me and as I looked up, To my shock I saw blaze with a goofy grin on his face which made me giggled at his funny looking face. Then he suddenly muttered "Mm cookies No! wait Mr cookies" He then snorted as He readjusted himself to fit the bed better.

I giggled quietly and I looked over and saw a flash of white suddenly and I blinked to clear my eyes as I looked and saw yang with a cheeky grin on her face. I was going to say something but a *wrlbrr* Noise was heard as gold enveloped her scroll and crushed it with extreme force and threw it out the window.

"Mm No Mr taco no sauce for you bye bye" I saw blaze with his hand extended outwards with his eye glowing and with a smirk on his face as He turned over and continued snoring. I turned to yang who was standing with a gaping expression which turned to one of anger.

I shook my head as blaze turned over with a pained expression and He was mumbling "No summer wait please don't leave" He reached for something and His arms wrapped around me. I saw him smile and He said "Mmh summer" Then his expression turned to one of relaxed and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

I looked at yang whom nodded and we both had a silent agreement and As I heard him say "Uh why am I wait what happened...Uh s-sorry ruby" His head was near my butt and he shot up with a flustered expression. "Well for one you crushed my scroll and two really Mr taco" Yang gave me a dead pan expression but burst into laughter as I blushed and said "Fine stop laughing and I will buy you a new scroll after classes" She nodded and wiped a tear away.

As we got ready and headed to our classes I was thinking on what godfrey had told me, He told me Ozpin was keeping a secret from me. I intended to find out But I took out my flask and I remembered I drank the last of it last Friday so I was out.

"Damn it" I swore as ruby pulled out a swear jar which do not ask me where she keeps it but she has it, "Swear jar" she demanded knowing full well I could not resist my little rose. I stuck fifty lien In the jar knowing full well I had a lot to pay for those curses I swore around her.

"Where does she even-" Weiss stopped when she saw me shaking my head, "Don't ask for if you want your sanity to stay intact" I said as a warning when I found out I questioned the physic's of this universe and I nearly lost my mind knowing where she kept it.

I saw the classroom door and I opened it for my team and I asked "Where's luna" Weiss spoke up "She said she needed to do something and said she would be back within a couple of days" I wondered where she could have gone and As we walked in I saw a seat up in the top right and I went and sat down.

I sat in the seat and I listened to port and He gave hints about the grimm in which I had not fought for sometime and I pulled out a pen and paper and I wrote down what he was saying. After about an hour I got some good detail's about the grimm and As I wrote down the last word.

He spoke up "I see Mr Templar has the makings of a true huntsman will he please come down here, To give a demonstration" I nodded and I quietly walked down. I stood in front as He asked "Are you prepared" I nodded and with a golden glow I was equipped with my knight armor.

I then summoned My lance and shield, I planted my lance in the ground and My shield was on my right arm as I nodded. "Alright Three...two...GO" He yelled as he sliced the lock off of the cage which somehow appeared when I walked down.

I saw a dark claw appear from the cage and I saw two green eyes and I knew what it was, "No way" I said as The beast made its way out of the cage. "Ho ho yes it is the species of grimm named beserker" He said as It charged at me and I saw its horns barely graze My armor.

[Its appearance is like the death claw from fallout and Its has bone plating on its shoulder's and knee's I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT]. I saw it turn around and it charged at me swiping its claws in a X pattern in which I had to block with my shield and my lance.

I felt the pure strength it had and I was pumping aura into my arms trying to hold it but it was more stronger than me given it is also taller than eight feet. I tried to hold my own against it and I activated my dragon side and My eyes are now gold with red outline and I felt my fangs appear as well as scales growing on my arm.

"Damn this thing is tough, But RAHH" I roared out as I pushed it back and stabbed it in the head and Then summoned the elemental lance's and I impaled it with the fire, Ice, light and lightning lance's. I then saw it drop to the floor, "Well done Mr Templar well done, You can see Mr Templar has the skills and courage of a true huntsman. Learn and strive to be just Like Mr Templar here" Port had made me the center of attention.

"Since Mr Templar showed such great trait's of a huntsman I will end class early and Good luck with the rest of the day and remember students stay vigilant" Port said as the rest of the class cheered. "I wish for Mr Templar to stay behind, I wish to have a word with him" Port said as I nodded and waited for class to be empty.

"Now Blaze Ozpin wanted me to tell you about summer, It's the report's again" Port walked over to his desk and pulled out three files. He handed each of them to me "Now we almost have what we need from the people she is on a mission for and She will be coming back by the start of the second year here" I looked at him shocked and I thought she was never coming back but now it seems she will be coming back to beacon.

Sorry ruby I will not be here much longer when summer arrives I will be gone, "And isn't this a big risk showing me these in the middle of the day" I asked him with a edge but he shook his head. "She is now able to mentioned freely as if chosen but be wary where you mention her my boy, Now Ozpin also had some news with you know who" He said secretly and I said "You mean HER" he nodded.

"Her condition has increased with you here at beacon the knight's must have a healing effect of sorts" He said as I summoned my semblance and crushed the beserker grimm to a tiny golden ball. I then threw it in the trash, "So can I visit her" I asked him and He nodded "But you will have to talk with glynda, And thank you for cleaning up Now your free to go My boy" I had some new thought's and I left without a word.

I had so much on my plate right now it was maddening, First was summer second was amber and Now my mind was swirling and going in three different directions. I never wanted to see summer again not after what she has done and I wondered if I could still attend here but I could go back and forth between the dragon temple and beacon.

Yeah that is what I will do I will still be able to see ruby, yang and everybody, I could not see summer if I want my sanity to be intact I could not see a glimpse despite me dreaming of her. I then had seen blake and the rest of team RWBY walking down the hall and I saw ruby wave at me as the rest of them looked at me.

"Hey blaze we are going to town you wanna go" she asked me as I tiredly smiled and nodded, "Yeah let's go" I said as I walked towards them and I walked with them towards the airship docks. We hopped on a ship and were currently riding one to vale.

"What did professor port want you to stay behind for?" yang asked noticing my lamented expression, Truth be told she had seen his face more than half the time his True face. One that has a secret or a lot of secret's to hide and with the way he was acting recently was rather worrying. "Uh He wanted me to help clean up and I don't mind helping" I said with a fake smile but with summer and amber it was getting to me, "Blaze listen we have seen recently your mood and the way you act are different" blake said as the others had the same worried look.

"Don't worry I'm fine just a bit tired is all" I said wanting to get off the subject, truth to be told With summer and amber and what I have been told recently was bothering me but with ruby and the other's trying to pry into it was concerning to say the least.

"Blaze you know you can tell me, us anything" ruby said looking at me with puppy eyes and I was more worried on how she was going to take it when summer came back. "Ruby I am fine now stop worrying my little rose" I said hoping she would buy it.

She kept staring at me with a furrowed brow then she said smiling "Fine but when we find out you won't know it" she was moving back in a sneaky kind of way. "Hehe okay ruby" I said chuckling as the ship touched down and we hopped off.

I had equipped my armor and helmet so I could think, I wish there was so much I could have done and now I was regretting it not knowing summer was still alive and I wasted six years of my life drinking and going on mission's mourning her death.

I then did not notice yang giving me a concerned glance and I had not noticed my armor had disappeared and my normal clothes had appeared, I was looking down and my hands were in my pocket's and I looked up and saw we were at the scroll store.

We walked in and I turned to yang and said "Get whatever kind of scroll you want since I destroyed your original one" She nodded and got a gold scroll and As I paid for it she thanked me. "Thank you blaze" She said as I felt something on my cheek, "U-uh y-your welcome yang" I stuttered out as she giggled and I knew she teased me since I was least expectant of what just happened.

I was flustered a bit but I just felt a smile tug on my face and I let show, "There ya go blaze" yang said cheekily as I just smiled and shook my head. Ruby was playing a game on her scroll and blake was twitching at every turn and I wondered if she was nervous out in public.

I saw Weiss browsing around and I said "Alright we got what we came for now where to yang" She said "Come on follow me" We rounded up the other's and left the scroll store. I said "Uh I am actually I am going to go back to beacon" ruby exclaimed "Aww! why" I saw somebody following us and I needed to confront them.

"I need to tweak something on my armor since somebody dented it before" I said mentioning a grimm I had fought a while back and A spot on my armor was messed up. "Alright well see you blaze" Ruby said walking up and giving me a hug in which I returned.

I felt her let go and they walked off to wherever they were going, I then equipped my armor and sprouted my wings and flew up to the person whom was spying. I flew up and as I flew upwards they saw me and quickly fled but I was not going to lose them.

I retracted my wings and I activated my dragon side and I felt my dragon nature take over as I increased my running speed, I was able to get close and I saw a familiar figure that I saw six years ago. I then got determined and I was barely able to grab her arm and We ended up tumbling off the building and into a alley way.

I saw It was a long drop and I flipped us over to where I would take the impact instead of her, I then summoned my armor and as we hit the ground or me in this case with a sickening crack. I gasped for breath as my armor dented slightly and I hit the edge of a dumpster and I heard a crack when I hit it and a blazing pain.[No pun intended]

"Ahh" I yelped as we hit the ground and I let her go as I felt my armor flash off and my normal clothes appear, I was gritting my teeth as I saw her run over and ask "Hey are you alright" "I just hit a fucking dumpster, Went off the side of the building not to add So No I am not" I said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and she took off her mask.

"Yang?" I asked as she shook her head, She was a complete replica of her just with black hair and red eyes that look like yang's when she is pissed. "No I am not yang, And I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember me" she said with a chuckle.

I was befuddled and I suddenly had a realization "Wait your that person I met when I was out in town with Qrow" she nodded and chuckled, "Yep now you remember" she said as I just gave her a dead pan look and she said "Do you want me to help you or not" I nodded quickly knowing I would not move for a good bit if I did not get help now.

"Alright hold still" she said as she flipped me over and I yelped again and said "OWW" "Oh quiet being a baby" she said with a huff as she channeled aura into her hands and she said "In order for this to work you need to have your torso bare" I nodded and I flashed off my trench coat and shirt revealing my scarred and toned back.

"O-oh" She blushing a bit but shaking her head clear of those thought's, While she healed me she asked "Why did you do that" I felt a sense she was a bit guilty. "Aw don't worry about it, I knew this was going to near break my spine but its k" I grunted as my bones popped back into place.

"AHH MOTHER FUCKER" I yelped as I felt my spine pop and crack, "That still does not explain why you made it where you would get hurt" she said as she stopped healing and I felt pain shoot up through my spine and I said "Because I wanted to talk with you and this was the only way" she was shocked needless to say if he was willing to near break his spine to talk with her then she would happily talk with him.

"Okay so what is it that you want to talk with me about" she asked as she finished healing me, I activated my dragon side and flared dragon force for a split moment and I felt the ion's reconnect with my spine so I had my feeling back.

"It's about summer" I said as I flashed on my trench coat and t shirt my trench coat had been covering up my leg's and I liked the feeling of it on. "Well what about her" she asked as I looked at her and I had a frown on my face as I had dragon eyes and I said "I need to know where she is" she nodded and I grew more pissed and I left without a word.

* * *

 **Hello everybody sorry for the short chapter I am having some trouble with finding time to write as well as writer's block, So I hope you will forgive me for such a crappy chapter and I swear the next one will be better I promise and for those of you who do not like seeing ruby cry do not read the start.**

 **Anyway SEE YOU LATER GOLD-IRON...OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8 THANKS

**Hey guys and gals I just reached 2060 views on this story and I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing this story and to each of the favorite's and follower's thank you also and I hope you guys and gals enjoy this story and I will have a chapter up soon since.**

 **You guys and gals just gave me the inspiration to write again and I might have something major happen But again thank and you And now our signature signing off.**

 **SEE YOU LATER GOLD-IRON...OUT.**


End file.
